


One Look and I Ignite

by MyskY



Series: Sato and Waters [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 73,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyskY/pseuds/MyskY
Summary: Civil and Criminal Law isn’t Korra’s favorite class, but there is one perk to enduring a three-hour lecture once a week. That perk’s name is Asami Sato in the front right corner of the room. They’ve never directly spoken with one another, but one phrase changes it all.“Sato and Waters.” What?! “Find your partner and come up for your assigned case.”Who is Asami Sato besides the woman that’s caught Korra’s attention and the lone heir to Future Industries?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Sato and Waters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094354
Comments: 456
Kudos: 650





	1. Save My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Part I: Who is Asami Sato? (Chapters 1-6)  
> Part II: Sato’s Not Playing (Chapters 7-10)  
> Part III: Sato Barks, Bites, and Babysits (Chapters 11-16)  
> Part IV: Sato's Down (Chapters 17-21)  
> Part V: This is Asami Sato (Chapters 22-29)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: December 26, 2020 11:20AM EST
> 
> Did I write and nearly complete a 50k+ story in a week instead of finishing After All This Time? Yup! Do I regret it? Nope! 
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who can name the song/lyric the title is from with a slight twist.

Korra is naturally a night owl. She hates the mornings. That’s why she chooses all afternoon and night classes when possible.

But sitting in her Civil and Criminal Law class at 7:27pm is currently the bane of her existence. Professor Beifong is drawling on about contract law. Korra knows she should be paying attention especially when Beifong starts talking about lease contracts for apartments, but it’s such dry material. She leans the right side of her face against her palm in a feeble attempt to make it look like she’s paying attention.

Blue eyes scan the room most of the time, hoping Beifong doesn’t call on her to work through a scenario on the spot. She sits about mid-way back from the front near the door so she knows she’s not at the highest risk of being called on since Beifong has the tendency to call on students who sit in the back more often. Then again, she’s not doing too hot in this class.

Like every night in this class for three torturous hours – yes, the whole three hours because Beifong is a hard ass like that – she catches the back of voluminous, black waves cascading down a slim back towards the front right corner of the room. She often sees the owner of these waves twirl a random tendril with her left-hand during class. The first time she saw those waves, she tried matching the posterior appearance with a voice and a last name, but couldn’t for the life of her.

But then she realized who she was when they were talking about product liability and torts about a month into the semester.

“Sato, let’s assume you buy a new car. A week after you purchase that car, you’re in a car crash that ruptures the gas tank causing a massive explosion. You survive, but are horribly disfigured and have burn scars all over your body. Other consumers also purchased the same model and brand as you and experienced similar events because of a rupturing gas tank in collisions. Do you have a case for negligent tort and/or product liability against the car manufacturer?”

Korra couldn’t see Sato’s face, but something about her body language changed. She straightened out, black waves tumbling down her back, and started gesturing with her right hand.

“Are we assuming this car rolled off the production lines of one of my father’s factories or Cabbage Corp’s? I sure as hell know my father would never let a car with a design defect as severe as that roll off our production lines. I sure as hell won’t either.”

“Just answer the question, Sato. Assume your father’s not a leader in the automobile industry, and that I don’t know your family. I called on you for a reason and that reason is not be a smartass.”

“Well, like you’ve taught us, I always sue everyone. As for negligence and product liability, I have a strong case. I would bring up strict product liability under Restatements of Torts, the third version, and the tort theory of negligence. For both, I’d prove the criteria for both of them and likely be awarded compensatory and punitive damages.”

Beifong gave her an approving grunt before moving on and explaining it more in depth.

Ever since then, Korra keeps her eye on Sato. After that class, she finally caught a glimpse of Sato’s front and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Tall, perfect skin, tempting curves, fashionable, and she sashayed out of there with confidence. She’s the one small perk of being in Beifong’s class.

Beifong’s enunciations sometimes slur together in Korra’s brain so she always thought someone in the class was Soto, not Sato. Beifong is the notorious professor who only calls on students by their last name. She claims it helps her remember the students’ names years down the line when they ask for references or recommendations.

The name Sato is infamous around the world. Sato’s great grandfather, Hiroshi Sato the First, had invented the Satomobile in the 1920s. Now, Hiroshi Sato the Third runs the conglomerate. One day in the future, Hiroshi would be no more. Asami Sato will one day be at the top of Future Industries.

Korra does not drive and does not have an affinity for vehicles though her father has tried to teach her how to change the oil in their cars numerous times. It never keeps her interest. That is why after Beifong had that lovely dialogue with Sato, that Korra did a little research on Future Industries and the Sato family immediately after class, finding out that Sato’s first name is Asami.

“Waters!” Professor Beifong barks. Korra’s head snaps up from nearly falling on her desk from admiring Sato’s perfectly manicured finger twirling a strand of hair.

“Yes, Professor?”

“What do you think?”

Korra’s eyes go to the whiteboard where Beifong has depicted a terrible rendition of whatever scenario she is trying to teach.

“Can you repeat the question?”

Beifong’s eye twitches and she angrily huffs. She walks back to the board, pointing to various points of her drawing and explaining once again.

“A man from a northern province comes to Republic City on vacation. During his vacation, he runs you over, crippling you to a wheelchair for the rest of your life. By the time you can sue, the man has fled back home and crossed the boundary line. What jurisdiction do the court systems have?”

“Wow, trying to kill me off, Beifong?” she teases with a crooked smile, leaning back and slumping in her seat a bit. “I always seem to end up dead in your wonderful stories.”

“Waters, what jurisdiction do the courts have?” she repeats harder this time.

Seeing that Beifong is not in the mood for her antics, Korra analyzes the drawing again, but it’s not giving her any help. There’s a car and a stick figure with x’s over the eyes of what she assumes is her. She tries to bullshit her way through a response – she doesn’t even know what jurisdiction is – when a familiar voice saves her from further embarrassment.

“Republic City has in personam jurisdiction over the man who hit Waters because of minimum contacts and long arm statues. As for the level of courts, it depends. If the amount in dispute is over 75,000 yuans, both federal and province can concurrently hear it since the plaintiff and defendant are from two different provinces, satisfying the diversity of citizenship test. She can only bring the case up in one level so she should determine if she gets a better reward in federal or province court with the assistance of a lawyer. If the amount falls under 75,000 yuans, it falls under province court.”

“Well said, Sato, but next time, let Waters answer.”

Beifong continues on about jurisdiction and expands on Sato’s answer. Korra is a little surprised that Sato tried helping save her ass. Besides her natural beauty, that’s another thing about Sato that draws Korra to her: she’s intelligent. Like _really_ intelligent. Since she began paying more attention to her, she’s noticed that everything that comes out of her mouth is well thought out and exactly what Beifong is looking for. And listening to her discuss criminal and civil law that flows off her lips like sweet molasses is kind of hot too.

She glances at her watch. 8:37pm. _Thank the spirits I’m almost through another week of Beifong._

Movement from the other side of the room catches her eye. Sato has swiveled slightly in her chair. It’s just enough for Korra to get a view of the left side profile of Sato. _Wait, did she just wink at me and do a little cute wave?_

Korra blushes in embarrassment. Whether that’s from needing her ass saved or Sato’s – friendliness? kindness? flirtatiousness? – showing is unknown to her. Suddenly, the room feels a million times hotter and she pulls at the collar of her favorite parka.

“You’ve all made it this far in the semester so you better stick through these last two months.” Class is finally ending for the night. Everyone begins packing up and grabbing their bags to head out. “Is it the end of class yet? No! Sit back down. I need to announce the partners for your law briefs. It will be due the last week of classes. These partners have been chosen randomly. And before you ask, you may not switch partners.”

Beifong begins rattling off the partners. Korra is only half-listening, scanning the room for the poor sucker that Beifong has paired her up with. Korra couldn’t remember which students belonged to which last names even though there’s only about forty students in the class. Korra’s devised her own nicknames for everyone except Sato since she’s the only student she can identify correctly.

Singing boy who looks like he belongs in elementary school.

Girl with a prosthetic arm.

Boy who always played devil’s advocate with Beifong.

Glasses, geeky senior looking guy.

Korra is only pulled out of her own guessing game when she hears a certain name.

“Sato and Waters.” _What?!_ “Find your partner and come up for your assigned case.”

Mouth gaping open, Korra catches Sato’s mischievous green eyes from across the room. She has now swiveled around completely to face her. She winks, flaming Korra’s cheeks again.

Korra swallows, wondering how in the world this is going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I know so much about civil and criminal law? I took two classes of it so as far as I'm concerned, it's fairly accurate (do not rely solely on my information if you happen to wind up in court or get sued) so if you need criminal and civil law lessons, listen up to Beifong and Sato! Also, how Beifong's class is ran is nearly identical to how my professor ran the class (with less attitude), athough it wasn't nearly as amusing since we didn't have a Sato or a Waters. The scenario about the rupturing gas tanks is a real case if anyone's interested: Ford Pinto.
> 
> Compared to my other active story, this is a completely different writing style and tone. If you want a more serious, somewhat more canon story, go check out After All This Time. If you want a light-hearted, fluffy, everyone's a hot mess, I think there's a plot somewhere in here, my attempt at being humorous, it ends on a holiday so it's a holiday fic (but not really? Die Hard debate), and/or listening to everyone's smart ass and teasing remarks, continue reading One Look and I Ignite. 
> 
> Due to the holiday debate, this is going to churn out fast. Near daily postings (maybe double postings down the line) so either subscribe or keep your eyes out for it everyday. Kudos and comments much appreciated! :)


	2. Let Her Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: December 27, 2020 12:23PM EST

Students around her are moving about to find their respective partners, but through the bodies, Sato’s piercing eyes and smirk force their way through, honing in on the stunned Korra Waters. The two women stare at one another. Their stare off can be likened to a predator stalking its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike the prey that’s paralyzed and helpless to do anything.

Korra’s in such a stupor about the situation that she doesn’t see that. What she sees is Sato making the first move. She grabs her fancy backpack and loops her arms through the straps gracefully. Why does that make her ten times cuter to Korra? She remains sitting, not sure what to do. Her hands grip the edge of the grey plastic, turning her dark fingers nearly white with the death grip she has.

“You’re Waters, right?” It’s such an innocent question, but it malfunctions Korra’s brain more than it already is. “If you aren’t, I’m kind of an idiot for that little stare off we had.” A sweet giggle escapes her red lips, and she places a hand against her forehead in embarrassment. Is this woman trying to kill her with her cuteness?

“Yes,” is all Korra manages to say. She’s beautiful and intelligent, and frankly the combination intimidates her a little. She feels a little sorry for her that Beifong paired them up together.

“I’m Sato. But my first name’s Asami if you didn’t already know based on my last name.” She offers a fair hand that emphasizes the striking red nail polish she has on. “What’s your first name? I think it’d be a bit weird if we only address each other by our last names in real life.”

She wonders how her hands looks so feminine. Being the daughter of an industrialist, she must work with her hands a lot unless she’s a pampered princess. Besides her intelligence and appearances, she doesn’t know much about her life outside of these four walls, but she highly doubts she’s a pampered princess based on several articles featuring her work with her father.

“Waters?”

Korra shakes her head to return to reality. She’s still sitting and staring at Sato’s offered hand like an idiot. She clasps her hand in Sato’s, feeling how soft and warm it feels against her naturally rougher and drier hands from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe.

“Korra. My name’s Korra, Sato.”

Sato giggles again, this time covering her mouth with her free hand. “It’s Asami. Sato’s my father.”

“Sato! Waters! I’d like to go home. If you could _please_ get your behinds up here and receive your case.”

Asami turns on her heel and begins talking with Beifong. Korra scrambles out of her seat and nearly trips over her two feet on her bag’s straps. Hearing a little gasp, Asami and Beifong halt their conversation and watch her recompose herself. She tries to brush herself off, throwing her bag over one shoulder, but the two sets of eyes appraising her doesn’t make that easy.

“Sorry,” she mumbles and stands next to Asami.

“As I was saying, don’t think I’m doing you any _favors_ , Sato. Our families may run in the same social circles, but I’m not taking it easy on you on this brief.”

“Please, Lin, do you think I’d expect anything less from you,” Asami jokes, doing a weird hand motion with her hand. “I’d expect that out of Su, but never you.”

Beifong grunts and turns her attention to Korra. “Don’t be a slacker and make Sato do all the work. Trust me, I’ll be able to distinguish between your writing and hers.”

Korra holds her hands up defensively and takes a step back. “Hey! I’m not an asshole. I’m not going to make Sato do all the work. I pull my weight in projects, Beifong.”

Korra swears she hears a rumble deep in Beifong’s throat. Beifong grabs two slips of paper from her table and shoves them at the partners.

_Roku v. Sozin 523 F.N. 962 (1908)_

“This is a hella old case,” Korra exclaims at the date. “Did they even have documentation for cases this old?” Beifong blinks at her, unamused.

“I’m not even going to answer that.” Beifong throws on her grey jacket and grabs her messenger bag. “Sato, I wish you luck. Email me if you have any problems.”

And with that, Beifong exits the room without a second glance at the duo.

“She’s a bag of sunshine, ain’t she, Sato?” Korra grumbles, turning to face Sato.

“She’s a little rough around the edges, but she truly does care for all her students. It’s why she pushes you so hard. She claims it was random, but I bet you she paired us up together in hopes I rub you a little.”

Korra’s eyes widen and shakes her head again. “What was that last part you said?”

“I said she probably paired us together in hopes I rub off on you a little.”

Now she’s mortified again. “Yeah…thanks for saving my ass earlier. I kind of zoned out. A three-hour class will do that to anyone.”

“Oh, try doing a fourteen-hour day helping your father pound out an important contract that will change the scope of your operations,” Asami laughs and cranes her head back, showing off her slender neck. “Come on, it’s late. We should head home.”

The two walk quietly together side by side for a part of their trek to the parking lot. Korra’s usually hot-headed, determined, and acts on instinct, but something about the woman next to her neutralizes that and makes her almost incoherent.

“So…you make cars?” _Idiot, idiot! Of course, she does!_

“Cars, planes, and we’re looking to expand into robotics soon. We definitely keep busy. What about you? You can easily search me up to know one facet of my life, but who is Korra Waters? Besides the girl that plays with fire every time you shoot back at Beifong.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to liven up the class a little! You realize most of the class is asleep every week. I think you’re the only one learning anything in there.”

Asami waves her off. “Please, I learned most of this stuff in high school, but I need this for my degree. You still haven’t answered my question. Who is Korra Waters?” _What do I say?! Use your words!_

“She’s…a woman who grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, but she and her family since moved to the United Republic several years ago. She’s trying to push through this crappy semester. She’s single and her new friend keeps trying to pair her up on blind dates with women that clearly aren’t her type at all.” _Oh my spirits, why did I just tell her I like girls? Wait, is she going to judge me? She is from high society after all._

A silence falls over them. The automatic doors open for them, and they’re swallowed up by the darkness. Only the campus lights illuminate the paths enough to guide them to the parking lot.

“It sounds like your friend has your best interests at heart though I admit if my friends tried to pull the same stunt, I’d probably lash at them too. If this is a good friend, the friend should know the type of woman that you’d click with.”

Korra internally sighs, thankful that she made no comment on her sexuality. “You’d think so, but not much luck. She tried hooking me up with this woman that was _too_ much like me. We went on a handful of dates early on in the semester, but then it just blew up in our faces. Strange thing is we’re kind of good friends now, and it’s much better this way.”

The two come to the end of the path that merges with the main road. Student parking is across the road.

“Hey, before I forget, I need your number so we can make arrangements for the brief,” Asami brings up, pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket.

Korra rattles off her number for Sato. Fingers tap furiously against her screen and not a moment later, Korra’s phone vibrates and reveals the message. The simple message shouldn’t make her grin, but it does. She can only pray Sato doesn’t see it in the dark.

_(304) 414-1219 (9:21pm): It’s Sato. But really, it’s Asami from Beifong’s class._

“Now you have my number. I’m parked over there.” She gestures to the right, and Korra sees a fancy red Satomobile convertible that she assumes is hers. “Where’re you parked?”

“Oh…” _Think, think, think_. _Why does she even want to know? I’m not telling the daughter of a car manufacturer that I can’t drive!_ “I live on campus over there.” She points to the designated area not too far from them for on-campus housing. “I guess I’ll be seeing you next week in class?” _Smooth, real smooth, Waters._

“Definitely.” She smiles beautifully, and it is only then that Korra notices how the dim lighting and moonlight reflects off of her full red lips. “I’ll text you before then about the project. Have a good night, Korra.”

“You too, Sato.”

Asami rolls her eyes, shakes her head and turns to head towards her car. She calls out behind her, “It’s Asami, Waters!”

It’s a reflex in her. She means no disrespect to the woman who’s infatuated her. After she found out her first name, she was and still is Sato. What’s it matter? Like all partner assignments in college, this is probably another half-assed attempt to get to know each other before doing the rest of the assignment completely over technology, never speaking to one another again.

It’s just the way things go. At least this partner seems competent enough to do her fair share. If anything, Korra is going to feel bad because Asami’s work will be leaps and bounds above hers, and Beifong will know

Korra is a quarter of the way up the path leading to the on-campus housing when she hears an engine rev and churn loudly behind her. The red convertible is flying up the road so fast she’s surprised she hasn’t broken the sound barrier. Usually when Korra sees assholes doing that, it pisses her off to the extreme, but watching Sato do that is extremely attractive.

With Sato gone, heads towards the bus bench to wait for the next bus to take her to her off-campus apartment not too far from here.

She can’t wipe the stupid grin off her face the entire time thinking about Sato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wasn't expecting this story to receive such a response from 1 chapter! Y'all are great!
> 
> New character introduced next chapter. Any guesses as to who? And what do y'all think of the dynamics between our favorite couple so far? Korra's just a mess ain't she? Leave your theories and thoughts in the comments or even say hi :)


	3. High Society Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: December 28, 2020 10:49AM EST

_Sato Asami (11:58am): What’s your email? I can create a Google Doc. I scanned the case and it’s really interesting. It involves arson and pyromania if that piques your interest._

“Why the hell are you grinning like the polar bear dog that ate the tiger seal?” Kuvira asks and shoves Korra’s shoulder hard.

“What are you doing?” she shouts, hands flailing out and grabbing the sides of the treadmill she’s entering a cooling down on. She glowers at her friend. “That’s how people end up injured in the gym, dumbass!”

She scoffs and leans her elbows on the hand rails. “I think you end up injured on the treadmill when a certain woman tries to run ten miles an hour for an hour, enters her cooldown, gets sick, tries to head for the can, trips on the belt, twists her ankle and then proceeds to vomit in the middle of the gym.”

“Smartass,” she mumbles. Kuvira doesn’t bother to leave her be, but instead watches her finish off cardio. She’s walking slowly now so she doesn’t see the harm in closing her eyes briefly, imaging she’s back home in the snow and ice.

“Woah! Didn’t think you had it in you, Korra! You finally talked to Sato?”

Korra’s eyes snap open. Kuvira is scrolling through her messages.

“Stop that, Kuvira!” Korra snatches the phone out of her hands, but it does nothing to wipe the knowing smirk on her face. She points an accusing finger at her. “Shut it!”

“I didn’t say anything, babe.” She holds her hands up and snickers at the vein popping up on the woman’s forehead. “Please, honey, we may be bi, but even before you knew it, Sato had you wrapped around her little finger. Tell me everything as your confidant and former ex-lover.”

“We are not ex-lovers, and you know that!”

Kuvira shrugs and turns, waving her hand towards the lockers for them to change and get a shower. “Yeah, because you’re a stubborn ass komodo rhino like me. You’re a million times worse though!” Korra flicks her two middle fingers at the back of her head, “I saw that, Waters!”

* * *

Kuvira obnoxiously sucks the rest of her lychee juice through her metal straw. The vein on Korra’s head is teetering on bursting and spurting hot blood all over them. She knows she’s only doing it to irritate the hell out of her. This is one of many reasons the two could never work long term romantically if they want to retain their sanity and live a long life.

Kuvira releases the straw with a pop and a smug grin. She leans back in her seat with the empty cup in hand and props one black leather boot against the edge of the table, rocking on the back legs of the chair. “What? You know I can’t have a serious conversation right after a workout. I need nutrients and to hydrate. You’re the same way if I remember right.” She holds her cup up as if she’s toasting.

Their table rattles from the hard fist pound Korra delivers to it. “That’s beside the point. You wanted to talk about Sato so I talked and now you’re being the stubborn ass you always are.”

“Okay,” she begins, settling all four legs back on the table and placing her cup off to the side. “First matter of business, stop calling her Sato-“

“But that’s her name!”

“Her _last_ name.”

“It’s not my fault your aunt imprinted that name into my brain forever. She’s Sato. And you just contradicted yourself!”

“Adoptive aunt,” she corrects and sucks on empty air again, making Korra tug on the ends of her short hair. “I’m grateful for Su taking me in after my parents signed all their rights away, but by bloodline, I’m not a true Beifong and people in high society frown upon that. It’s why I’ve always avoided all the high society gatherings I can.”

“What’s that have to do with Sato?”

Kuvira stands up and leans over the table. Dark forest green eyes challenge icy blues eyes. Blues eyes are so focused on the green eyes she misses a hand reaching up and flicking her right between her eyebrows. Korra yelps in pain and massages the area, cursing Kuvira under her breath.

“The Sato family is distinguished in this world. Sato’s the sole heiress to a massive fortune and company. I don’t know Sato very well from our limited talks. It’s ruthless in our exclusive circles. She draws comparisons to three generations of Hiroshi’s. Old timers observe her every move to pin on her to show she lacks restraint, professionalism to survive let alone thrive in a male dominated industry.”

Kuvira sits back again and resumes rocking in her chair. “I don’t have evidence, but I can bet you that just because she doesn’t have a dick in between her legs, she’s always been judged for being a spoiled, ditzy princess when she’s really not. Even I know that. I can call her Sato because I don’t have a crush on her. _You_ do. You need to call her Asami or else you’re no better than the old farts.”

Korra thinks all those points are valid. She never really thought of them before. Her heart drops thinking that she may have insulted her on several occasions.

“Do you know anything else about Sa-Asami that’s not already published online?”

Kuvira fingers the end of her signature black braid resting on her shoulder. “Not really. She’s pretty, usually hangs around her parents at events. Our limited small talks make me want to pull my teeth, but nothing personal comes up. I think the big question you need to ask is if she’s even into girls or not?” _Ah, the question that I’ve been dreading and pondering myself. The Internet is not very helpful in that regard._

“I-I don’t know. I let it slip about us – I didn’t mention your name – and she didn’t look disgusted that I’m into girls.”

Kuvira hums and sucks on the corner of her lip. “May be a façade. High society may portray themselves as being accepting of the LQBTQ community, but they’re really not and despise it with a passion. I’ve seen the looks I get from folks because I’m not true blood _and_ bi. There’s a lot of rumors about me tainting the Beifong name, but Su and Sr. have defended me, telling me I’m family no matter what. Honestly, most of the socialites don’t know what’s true about me and what’s not anymore. Actually, that’s the truth for a lot of us especially personal information. The point is that the Society will never detach from the old ways.”

“I think you’re being overly pessimistic even for you, Kuvira.”

“Pfft…it’s reality, Korr. You do have one thing working in your favor though if she doesn’t like pussy.” Once again, she sets the four feet down and leans her elbows on her table. “Girls generally don’t get as offended if another girl hits on them in a romantic or sexual way. Guys do that and they get their heads smashed into the closest wall. What you need to do before you do anything brash like you tend to do is determine if she likes girls.”

“And how do I do that?”

She groans and slams her face against the table. “You’re an idiot. I can’t do everything for you.”

“Come on, V, help a fellow bi out,” Korra teases and rests a hand on her shoulder. The other woman props her chin up against the tabletop and glares at her.

“I told you to _never_ call me V,” she hisses and throws the hand off her shoulder. “For your problem, it’s called talking and reading the signs. The advantage of girls not being as offended if they’re hit on by a girl is also a disadvantage. Unless she outright says she likes girls or you find her with her head buried in between your thighs, that girl’s straight.”

“You’re terrible at giving advice!” Korra complains and crosses her arms.

“You’re terrible at listening to it! Just text Sato. Did you even text her back from earlier?”

One woman whips her phone out and frantically types a response and the other groans. Kuvira’s chair scraps against the floor, and she gathers up all their trash and heads for the closest trash can. She returns shortly with a new cup of lychee juice, signature metal straw in place, and Korra is finishing up her response.

“Idiot,” she says before taking a large sip of the juice. “Why did I ever go out with you?”

“I’m the idiot? You know as well as I do it was to appease Opal.” _Wait, a damn minute!_ “Opal! Maybe she’s talked with Asami and knows more about her since she goes to more of those events. I’m going back to your apartment with you, V.”

“Not uh! It’s bad enough I share an apartment with her. Just go to the damn source for research. That’s Sato, you dunderhead! The grapevine is a disastrous route if the last hour isn’t evidence enough.”

Korra is hearing none of that. She gathers her things and yanks on the back of Kuvira’s jacket.

“Don’t you dare spill my lychee juice, Korr! I need my fix! And don’t you dare stretch the material of my jacket with your beefy hands!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Kuvira has entered the scene and not really helping our poor Korra out. Or maybe she is? Who knows at this point? Oh, me! She's a piece of work though. I think we all know who's entering the scene next so hopefully that works out better for poor Korra 🤨
> 
> If any of you also read After All This Time, that will be updated later tonight or at least that's the plan. So, the update for One Look and I Ignite might be a little later in the afternoon than usual tomorrow, but I hope someone gets a few laughs from the next chapter.


	4. Through the Grapevine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: December 29, 2020 2:36PM EST

“Let me tell ya, if I was Sato, you’d be losing major points for not knowing how to drive,” Kuvira taunts, half-way teasing based on the sly smirk on her lips. The two are in the elevator on their way to Kuvira and Opal’s shared apartment.

Korra’s not listening to Kuvira though. She’s staring at the message that Sato sent her during the car ride.

_Sato Asami (1:47pm) Great! I shared the doc with you. I wanna talk with you either before or after class about that and some other things. Wanna catch a late dinner after class together?_

“Korra!” Kuvira shouts and slaps the back of her head. Not as hard as she could, but it still brings her great pleasure in messing with her friend.

“Damn it, Kuvira! What the hell?” she shouts and reaches back against her head, phone still in her other hand.

“We’re here.” She points to the open elevator doors.

Korra grumbles the whole way to Kuvira’s door. If she was smart, she would’ve slid her phone back in a pocket, but she can let her guard down around Kuvira despite them getting on each other’s nerves. And Kuvira knows and sees that.

As soon as Korra is over the threshold and Kuvira shuts the door behind them, she swipes her friend’s phone. Korra shrieks, but Kuvira holds the phone high above their heads and reads the message. Unfortunately for Korra, she has a slight height advantage.

“Oh, woah, woah, woah! Maybe Sato isn’t as innocent as we may think. Finessing her way into your bed, Korr?”

“V, give it back!”

Korra being Korra though thinks she can wrestle her to the ground. They’re both strong from daily cardio and strength training alone and together. It’s just a matter who can outlast the other. Kuvira shoves her hand in Korra’s face to fend her off and uses her body to absorb any physical assaults.

Eventually, she has enough of Korra’s whiny ass and jumps onto the counter that offers her some much-needed space. This doesn’t last long though because Korra follows right behind her.

Hearing the commotion, Opal runs out of her room from down the hall. “What are you doing?” Opal screams, taking in the scene. “Get your dirty feet off the counter, Kuvira! Korra! We eat there!”

“Catch, Opal!” She tosses Korra’s still unlocked phone to her adoptive sister.

Opal, against her better judgement, catches the phone and looks down to see what has caused the latest feud between them. She can barely contain the squeal of excitement seeing the opened message thread. “Korra, you made a move on Asami?” She’s now jumping up and down and practically skips over to where she and Kuvira are still standing on the counter.

“No!” she exclaims, throwing her hands out. “Your aunt paired us up together for a project and we’re just going through all the bullshit formalities before we never speak to one another again.”

“Asami doesn’t bullshit anything I’ve heard.”

That catches Korra’s attention. “What else do you know about her besides the crumbs you’ve already told me?” Kuvira snickers again at the eagerness in tone and gets a smack on the arm.

“The boy from another university I’ve been on a few dates with, Bolin, he knows Asami. Apparently, he and his brother, Mako, are like the brothers Asami never had. They’re often at her family estate. They’d live there if her father wasn’t so worried about the sexual tension between her and Mako since Bolin told me those two dated a while back.”

“Oh.” Korra’s shoulders slump in defeat. She hangs her head down, only then realizing she’s still on the kitchen counter.

Kuvira senses her friend’s disappointment. While she gives her shit a lot, she does want her to be happy. It’s not with her, but someone is out there.

“Maybe he turned her to pussy and tits,” she jokes, bumping her shoulder teasingly. “Mako’s probably got a small dick or doesn’t know the female anatomy. O, does Bolin know how to push your buttons?”

Opal’s face flushes a deep red at the vulgarity. Why, she doesn’t know. Kuvira’s always been like this whether it’s when she’s dating and/or fucking a man or a woman.

“I’m not comfortable answering that, Kuvira,” she squeaks. “Please, get off the counter. I’m going to have to disinfect that now.”

“Fine, Kalestick.”

Kuvira jumps off first and then Korra. She opens up the cabinet doors and brings the disinfestation wipes out, passing a few to her skittish sister. “Now, what else do you know about Sato. Our friend here wants to eat the rich.”

“Kuvira!”

* * *

_“I don’t know what to tell you, Opal. Why’s it important if Asami likes girls? Why are you interested in Asami all of a sudden? Wait, is this how you tell me you’re a bisexual or a lesbian? No, no, no, wait! Is Kuvira interested in her?”_

Kuvira gags loud enough that Bolin can hear it over the speaker phone.

_“Who’s that? Spirits, tell me that Kuvira isn’t having a threesome with a guy and a girl in her room.”_

Opal takes Bolin off of speaker phone and whispers her goodbyes to him. Once the call has ended, Opal scowls at Kuvira’s immature behavior.

“I hate you! Why do we even share an apartment?”

“Because Su and Sr. want me to keep an eye on you.”

“I am not a child!” She stomps her foot on the ground from her seat on the couch. “I am more than capable of living on my own. And can’t you just call them Mom and Dad?”

Kuvira raises a doubtful eyebrow at her. “You screamed bloody murder the other week when there was an elephant rat in the apartment. You’re telling me if I wasn’t here or if you lived on your own, you could’ve handled that?”

“Those are dirty vermin!”

“We’re getting off topic!” Korra interrupts from the recliner she’s sitting in. “V, all your ideas are terrible. Now Bolin’s going to think Opal’s got a thing for Asami. Or worse, you!”

“I warned you the grapevine is a disastrous idea. But does anyone listen to Kuvira? Nope! Look on the bright side, Bolin will likely blab to Asami and maybe she’ll bring it up with you and ask your opinion on it since she knows you like girls because you told her.”

Korra groans and flops back in the recliner so hard she accidently reclines it and is now staring at the ceiling. “Opal, you seriously don’t know more about Asami?”

Opal shakes her head. “Sorry, sweetie. Like I’ve already told you before, I’ve talked to her a few times at events since she’s only a few years older than me, but nothing of significance. She seems very nice and our parents adore her. She’s poked fun at some of the conceited men that’re always at the events. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her with a date or guest, male or female, before. Just with her parents.”

Korra may throw a minor tantrum on the recliner, and Kuvira yells at her to not break it.

“What am I supposed to do?” she whines and throws a minor temper tantrum on the recliner. Kuvira throws a couch pillow at her to knock it off or she’d pay for the recliner. “She’s pretty, rich, and smart! How am I supposed to not look like an idiot on this project with her?”

“For starters, stop throwing a tantrum,” Kuvira suggests gruffly. Korra leans up just enough to glare at her. “Second, who cares if she thinks you’re an idiot or not? You’re gonna act like an idiot in front of her regardless if you liked her in a romantic way or if you hated her guts.”

She flings another two middle fingers at Kuvira. “I still haven’t texted her back.”

“See? Idiot, Opal. I still can’t believe you hooked us up together.”

“She’s the idiot? You two went out at least three times even after almost killing each other on the first one!”

Ignoring the bickering siblings, Korra pulls her phone back out and rereads Sato’s message a few times. She types and retypes a few responses. She hammers out a response and hits send before she loses the nerve. She can’t go back now. It’s sent.

_Dinner’s good with me! I’m always hungry and down for anything. What is it you want to talk about?_

Korra can’t even put her phone down before she sees those three dots in a grey bubble on the left side of the screen. They disappear for a moment then reappear. It feels like an eternity until the message finally comes through.

 _Sato Asami (2:53pm): Where’s the fun in that Waters? But it’s good you’re always hungry and down for a meal. I want to discuss some project stuff and pick your brain some more. I’m earning a minor in psych and there’s something about you that’s VERY interesting. I’ll talk to you in class_ _😉_

Korra’s too shocked and flustered to notice Kuvira coming towards her. That and she’s still staring at the ceiling in the recliner. It’s too late before she registers that she’s stolen her phone once again.

She tosses the phone back towards Korra, but it lands straight on her face instead with a resounding smack and grunt from Korra. She doesn’t say anything until she’s halfway towards her room, cackling like a pygmy puma.

“You left that one wide open, Waters! Reread your text! A hundred bucks Sato has her hand between your thighs at dinner! Five hundred if it’s her head. That girl ain’t straight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun, wasn't it? How would you rate Korra's attempts to find out more info about Sato without actually talking to her? How about Opal and Kuvira's sibling dynamics? How about their little texting exchanges? I promise, Sato's physical presence returns next chapter and things start heating up!
> 
> Can't wait for the update? Chapter 4 of After All This Time is out and updated where things are heating up in a completely different way if you're up for a completely different story to hold you over. Huh, I just realized Chapter 4 plays a pivotal role in both of them. I did not intend for that lol!
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27 <\- Kept forgetting to drop that if any of y'all wanna chat or just say hi!


	5. Mix It Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: December 30, 2020 11:03AM EST
> 
> Peep the chapter title? Anyone else read it in Asami's voice? 😆 Making up chapter titles is one of my favorite things to do!

Korra believes it will be another regular, boring night of class with Beifong. Three painstakingly long hours of her droning on about civil and criminal law. But the moment she steps in the doorway of the classroom, she’s taken back and knows it will be anything but ordinary.

In the general area where she usually sits is Sato. Usually, she’s somewhere in the front right corner of the room. She’s stunned, mouth catching flies. Sato is occupied with whatever message she’s rapidly typing off on her phone, letting out a little huff at the end. It’s actually very cute seeing her shapely eyebrows scrunch up and lips pursed at the technology.

“Ahem.” She’s so engrossed in observing Sato that’s she’s failed to move from the doorway. Behind her stands Beifong who doesn’t look happy. “I’d like to enter, Waters, as well as other students. If you would kindly clear the doorway, it’d be much appreciated.” 

Embarrassed beyond belief, she mutters an apology to the professor and steps inside. She looks at the area she usually sits in, and Sato is now greeting her with a bright smile, phone set aside.

“Umm…hi? Don’t you usually sit up there?” She doesn’t take the swivel seat next to the girl she has a crush on, but instead, points up to Sato’s usual seat. “You’re gonna piss off the geeky senior guy that usually sits in this vicinity.”

She arches a brow at her. “You can’t be afraid to mix it up sometimes. He can’t do anything. There’re no assigned seats. Besides, we need to talk anyway, and I prefer if it wasn’t over text.”

“Right,” Korra draws on and gets situated in her seat. “What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

“We can talk about the more important stuff later. Any preferences for dinner?” she asks as she twirls a strand of black hair and bites her plump, red bottom lip, taunting Korra.

“I’m okay with anywhere that’s reasonably priced for the portions. I hate going to those snotty places that charge you thirty yuans and it’s smaller than your palm.” That sounded a lot better in Korra’s head. “That came out wrong! If you wanna go to one of those high scale places, that’s fine too!” _If Kuvira were here, she’d be laughing her ass off at me. Idiot!_

But Sato actually giggles at her word vomit. “I’m cool with a laid-back place. I actually prefer it. I don’t mind treating my friends to those places to share my lifestyle with them occasionally, but I haven’t eaten since before noon. How about Narook’s? Big portions and very reasonable prices.”

“That’s…my favorite joint around here. It reminds me of the South.”

Sato smiles again and places a hand on Korra’s cheap desk, close to her hand, but not touching. “It’s a date then. Pay attention to Beifong and do not piss her off.”

Beifong starts a lesson less than five seconds after Asami says that, leaving Korra to her thoughts. _A date? Like a date,_ date? _Arggg!_ I _still don’t know if she’s straight, bi, lesbian, or anything in between!_

* * *

“Don’t forget that your exam is in two weeks. Chapters ten through twenty will be on it so I suggest you start studying and not cram it in the night before. I will provide the paper. All you need to bring is a pencil or pen, your hand, and ice to ice your hand after an hour and a half of writing. If you haven’t discussed with your partner yet about your law brief, I suggest you do it now. Have a good week everyone.”

Korra sits at her desk with her head in her hands, grimacing. She feels a headache surfacing. She’d completely forgotten about the exam for Beifong coming up. Beifong’s tests are…something else. She makes up random scenarios about the concepts they’re learning and then the students have to analyze all the facts and apply the concepts they learn. It’s all written. The more you write, the better your grade is typically. It did not go so well for Korra the first time around. It was unlike anything Korra had ever experienced in her college career.

“Do you need some Tylenol?” Asami asks her, a concerned look on her face. She fishes out a bottle from her backpack and places them in Korra’s sight.

She groans and denies the medicine. “Beifong’s test killed me last time. I’ll be lucky if I can pull a C in this class and pass. Spirits, I can’t take this class again! She’s the only one who teaches this class!”

“We’re already partners on the paper, I could help tutor you this coming week and the next,” Sato suggests and stands up. “I can even teach you a few things that Beifong hasn’t taught us.”

“I can’t ask you to do that, Sato. You’ve got your own shit to worry about,” she sighs and collects her own things. “I know she paired us up together, but you don’t have to be this friendly to me. Most group assignments are complete virtually with technology.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Korra. I want to offer my services to you.” Korra swears she sees Sato wink at her suggestively. “We can talk more at Narook’s. Do you want to drive or walk over?”

Korra looks Sato’s outfit up and down. She’s wearing black peep toe boots with a thin heel, a black skirt with stockings, a red blouse with the first few buttons undone, and an open deep red pea coat.

“You’re kidding, right? It may only be a few blocks, but you’re wearing heels. And a skirt. And it’s freezing for fall.”

“So? This,” she motions to her outfit, “is child’s play. You should’ve seen me run up ten flights of stairs in stilettos and a tight dress.”

“Why were you running up a bunch of flights in stilettos?” Korra asks, imaging that scenario and knows she’d fall flat on her face if that was her.

“The elevator was broken. My attendance was required for an important meeting at Future Industries.” She shrugs like it’s not a big deal. A smirk forms on her face. “So, driving then unless you can’t walk a few blocks?”

“Walking’s fine, Sato. I was just looking out for your well-being.”

* * *

Narook’s is the local hang out spot for many students who hail from the Water Tribes. Korra scans the crowd and it doesn’t pass by her that Asami is the palest one here. Not that that matters to her, but everyone’s eyes are drawn to the one who doesn’t seem to fit here by the beauty she possesses.

The host greets them a little too enthusiastically for Korra’s liking. He’s a young male of Water Tribe ethnicity a few years younger than them. He’s eyeing up Sato’s ass as she slides into the booth. She scoffs and slides in on her own side.

They sit in silence and order their respective meals. Once the menus are taken away, it’s just them staring at one another across the table.

“So,” Korra begins slowly. Her heartbeat has become increasingly noticeable to her, thumping against her chest now that there’s no barriers between them.

Asami takes a sip of her water, pinky up. “This isn’t an interrogation. Relax.”

Korra doesn’t realize how prim and proper she’s sitting until she says that, loosening the muscles in her body. “Do you always have late night dinners with all your partners?”

“Sometimes. We get caught up in engineering projects and papers, we order take out and happen to eat dinner together.”

Korra’s heart drops a little. “Oh.”

“But believe me, I prefer this view a lot better.” The Water Tribe restaurant’s cool environment suddenly feels a lot hotter and restricting than usual. Korra scratches the back of her neck when she feels something on her calf. She looks underneath the table to see a boot trailing up and down her leg. She peers into hooded green eyes. “Like I said before, there’s something _very_ interesting about you, Korra. I just need to figure out what it is.” _She’s playing me. She has to be!_

While waiting for their food, Korra gives Asami more background information about her and Asami does the same. Just basic stuff, but it’s more depth than any school partners she’s had before. It makes her seem more human. And it turns out Sato can bark as well as bite, but still be a sweet person.

“After my mother was beaten to a bloody pulp just because she’s my dad’s husband, my father wanted to make sure I could defend myself against all types of weaponry. Ever since I was six, I’ve been enrolled in a variety of self-defense classes and martial arts.”

“I’m so sorry your mom had to go through that. That’s awful one of your dad’s business associates would hire someone to assault her for revenge for a contract gone wrong.”

“Believe it or not, that’s how I first learned about intentional torts and tort law,” she jokes. “I kept asking so my dad gave me an executive summary about the legal aspects of what happened. Guess who wrote it up?”

“Your…dad? Your family lawyer?”

“Nope. Beifong,” she replies with a little twinkle in her eyes. “The Satos and Beifongs have known each other for generations. My generation isn’t as close as the old days because of technology and everything, but I know Su and Lin pretty well. They’ve known me since I was born.”

Korra bites the inside of her cheek. She’s been provided an opening. She debates if she should take it for a moment, but decides to go for it. “So, you know Opal and Kuvira Beifong then?”

Sato nods. “I know them on an acquaintance level, but I’ve never met them or talked with them outside of a function. Like I said, my generation isn’t as tight as my parents’ generation. I know Bataar Jr. and the twins the best since they’re likely following in Sr.’s footsteps, but still, that could use some work too. Business connections through our society and all, ya know? Why do you ask?”

“I’m friends with both of them. Kuvira’s…that ex I mentioned last week.”

Sato hums, deep in thought and Korra feels her foot nudging her knee now. “Kuvira’s really bisexual then? That’s great for her, but I should’ve known. Every event I’ve seen her attend she’s been in a suit. I’ll have to strike up a conversation with her the next time I see her.”

Korra asks, confused, “If you’re close with Su and Lin, how come you don’t know about Kuvira’s sexuality?”

Sato takes a sip of her drink nonchalantly. “Unlike some people in the Society, my family doesn’t dwell on things like that as much. We’ve always stood in solidarity with the Beifongs, but we’ve never asked for a confirmation or denial about her or many of the rumors about her. We simply do not ask about it, and they do not bring it up unless provoked by others. The Beifongs have come under scrutiny because of their progressive ways that do not exactly compliment the Society’s aged ideologies. However, they’re good people, and Kuvira’s sexuality has no significance for whether she or the rest of the Beifongs are respectable citizens.”

“Do you think she’s hot?” _Aw, fuck. Word vomit!_

She expects Sato to slap her or wedge the heel in her kneecap. What she gets is a wicked smile, eyes twinkling. “Waters, are you asking if I find Kuvira Beifong hot? My father did try to set me and Jr. up when we were teenagers to officially unite two of the most powerful families together, but after Jr. tried grabbing my ass on the first date, I slapped him and tattled on him to my dad. To say he dropped that faster than my mom could say ‘flameo’ is an understatement. Good business associates, bad compatibility in personal life.”

“He tried grabbing your ass without your consent? And on the first date?” That infuriates Korra more than she wants to admit.

“Aw, are you a little jealous, sweetie?” she teases and reaches up and traces a finger alongside the dark, hot cheek. “You never answered my question. Are you asking if I find Kuvira Beifong attractive?”

“Yes,” she says through gritted teeth.

Asami leans back and motions with her hands as if she is weighing her options. “She’s not ugly. Would I kick her out of bed? Probably not. Would I be able to live with her like Opal does with her attitude that I’ve witnessed and heard about on multiple occasions? Hell no.”

Through all this, Korra has forgotten that she still doesn’t know if Sato is straight or not. Straight women make comments like this all the time. She hates to admit it, but Kuvira is right. Unless the words come out of her mouth or she commits some explicit sexual act against her, it is not confirmed.

Korra leans back too, crossing her arms and grumbling. “Yeah, her attitude is pretty bad sometimes. It’s why we didn’t work out. We’re too similar to be anything more than friends. She says I’m a million times worse than her in terms of attitude.”

Before Asami can respond, the waiter interrupts and places their meals in front of them.

“So, a psychology minor? What’s that like?”

The rest of dinner Sato talks about her own college career, but it doesn’t pass by Korra that she continues to trail her boot up and down her leg the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thank you so much for 100+ kudos and over a 1,000 hits! All that, the comments, and the bookmarks mean a lot! I honestly did not expect such a response for a story I whipped up on a whim and went with it. 
> 
> And I would like to announce that One Look and I Ignite is now completely pre-written with only minor edits needed. 26 chapters and 56k words. So buckle up, you have a good month's supply of reading material assuming I post at least once a day for the next month and don't forget someday by mistake.
> 
> Okay, back to the story though. Korra's still not doing too hot in Sato's presence, is she? And she can't read her, apparently. Oh boy, she's got to learn, but I think Sato's trying to remedy that 😉
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	6. Read the Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: December 31, 2020 11:24AM EST
> 
> Did y'all really think dinner was over??

“Are you sure? I can pay for my half? I did order two bowls of seaweed noodles.”

“Waters, I asked you out. The least I can do is pay for dinner. It’s no trouble at all.” Before she has a chance to argue further, Sato slips the waiter the bill with her fancy platinum credit card. “It’s getting late. I suppose I should get you home before you turn into a pumpkin.”

“I’m a night owl so it’s more like if you don’t return me home before the sun rises, I’ll burst into flames.” The last thing Korra expects at her lame joke is a giggling woman across from her.

“We wouldn’t want that now, would we? I’d be very _sad_ if that happened.” As she says that, the boot that’s been glued to her leg has inched further and further up and is now nudging the upper portion of her inner thigh. _Damn Sato and her long legs!_

“Are you coming on to me, Sato?” Korra blurts out right as the waiter returns with Sato’s credit card and slip. She slaps a hand against her mouth and wishes a black vortex would swallow her up right this instant. She and the waiter stare at one another, mystified, until Korra returns her attention back to Sato.

She grabs the slip and her card from the waiter quickly and thanks him for his service, dismissing him. She scribbles down her tip while Korra is still frozen with her hand over her mouth to stop her from any further embarrassment for the night. When she’s done with the receipt, she slides it to the end of the table and digs the boot further into Korra’s thigh, making her release a muffled yelp which seems to amuse Sato.

“Waters, are you really that dense?” she huskily teases, leaning forward on her elbows and continuing to trace random patterns on Korra’s thigh. “I eyed you like a piece of meat last week, I asked you out in the middle of the week, my foot is in between your legs for Spirits sake! How much more do you need to know?”

Flustered, Korra throws her hands up in the air. “I’m terrible at reading which girls are straight or not!”

Sato leans in more. Korra can feel the warm breath against her face, mere inches away from those tantalizing red lips. The corners curl up and the tip of her tongue peeks out, wetting them and giving them a light sheen.

“Alright, I’ll give it to you straight and spell it out for you. I’m into guys. I’m into girls. Therefore, I’m bisexual. My parents know and accepted it after an adjustment period. I keep this aspect of my life very private whether it’s with a guy or a girl because of the nosy socialites I’m forced to socialized with. Very few others besides my parents know about it.” She leans in closer and Korra thinks she’s going to kiss her right then and there. Instead, she moves towards her ear and licks the shell of it, making Korra jerk loudly against the wood of her seat. Sato chuckles under her breath then moves back and begins gathering her things.

“Uhh…ummm…good to know?” she chokes out, still processing the last minute. “You kind of took a risk this entire night. You didn’t know if I was into you?” How this woman rendered her into a blubbering mess is beyond her understanding.

“I’m a people person, Korra,” she simply answers, sliding out of her seat. “Also, you’re not too subtle in class. I feel the heat of your stare on my back every week. Why do you think I get a manicure every week before class and play with my hair for three hours?”

Korra’s burning up with embarrassment at this point and shifting uncomfortably in her seat. “You barely know me though.”

Asami pulls Korra out of the booth and leads them back onto the streets towards the student parking lot on campus. “You barely know me yet you’ve been staring at me for weeks. I’ve done some research on you like I’m sure you’ve done on me. Apparently, you’re this loud, head-strong woman, but I’ve only ever seen glimpses of that when you and Beifong lock horns. How come that woman didn’t show up and ever talk to me?”

“I told you I’m terrible at deducting if a woman’s straight or not,” she whines and pouts a little. “Plus, you’re really smart and beautiful. It kind of intimidated me.”

Asami stops them in the middle of the street. Standing in front of one another, it’s then that Korra really sees how much of a height advantage she has on her in heels. “ _I_ intimidate you?”

“Duh! You said yourself that your father has made you a ruthless killing machine and cutthroat business woman to survive in your elite circles. Add on gorgeousness and intelligence, you have it all.”

Asami reaches up and brushes a loose strand of dark brown hair from Korra’s face, pushing it behind her ear. The hand comes to rest against her cheek. “You’re adorable, quick-witted, breathtaking, and don’t get me started on these muscles.” Her free hand dances along Korra’s forearm underneath her parka. “I’m sorry for unintentionally intimidating you, but that’s just my appearance. There’s a lot more to me, and I promise, once you get to know me, you’ll see all my geekiness and see I’m no better than you.”

The pair resume walking towards campus quietly. For Korra, it’s not uncomfortable, but not comfortable either. Neither of them is speaking. She doesn’t know what to do or say. Sounds of traffic and nature fill the city environment around them so it’s not completely silent between them.

They reach the boundary line of campus again when Asami’s arm brushes against hers. She thinks nothing of it until fingertips begin tapping against her open palm. Instinctively, she curls her fingers up and not a moment later, her hand is intertwined with Sato’s.

“Is this enough confirmation for you?” Sato teases, squeezing their hands. “I’m not a hundred percent straight. I’m bisexual and find you attractive, Korra. I didn’t mention it at dinner, but I’m starting to like hearing Sato outside of the office. Especially when it comes off of your lips,” she moans out the last part and eyes Korra similarly to the way she did last week. Korra gulps.

“I can try to call you Asami more, but I think I understand what Beifong means with last names now. I don’t know any other Asami’s, but ever since I ‘met’ you at the beginning of the semester, you’ve been Sato. Hell, I didn’t even know your first name until you brought up Future Industries one day. I thought Beifong was calling someone Soto in class.”

“I usually hate being called Sato when I’m not at work, but for you, and only you, I’ll make an exception,” she says with a grin. “Anyway, which complex do you live in?”

“Huh?” Korra snaps out of her Asami induced haze and takes in the on-campus housing cul-de-sac. She nervously rubs the back of her neck. “I don’t actually live here. I live a few blocks away.”

Asami’s head tilts in confusion. “Why would you lie about something like that?”

“Intimidated, remember?” she laughs awkwardly. “You come from an industrialist family that manufactures cars. I don’t have a car, and I don’t have a license. Can you figure it out?”

“You don’t have your license?” She’s shocked. Even Korra can see that. “I can teach you to drive and tutor you. We can combine the two for efficiency purposes.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Slow your roll, Sato. First, you don’t want to combine my limited driving skills with anything else. Second, I never agreed to tutoring lessons.”

Asami tugs them back down the path and towards the red convertible ahead. “We can make a date out of tutoring. I formally ask you on a date, Waters. My place this weekend. Three hours minimum to match Beifong’s class. You can even stay for dinner.”

“Wh-wha-what?” Korra is at a loss for words again. “Like, with your parents?”

“Relax,” she says and unlocks her doors with her key fob. “We don’t have to say we’re on a date or anything. We’ll just tell them we’re studying and working on our project together. They might suspect something though because I usually go over to classmates’ houses.”

“Why can’t you come to my place then?”

“This way you can see there’s nothing to be intimidated about me then. We’ll eventually meet up at your place, but humor me and come to my place. Please.” And she sticks out her bottom lip, pouting. Korra can’t resist that look.

“Ugh, fine. You win, Sato.”

The beaming smile she receives makes it all worth it. And the soft, lingering kiss against her cheek sends a flutter through her stomach. _What is Sato doing to me?_

* * *

Kuvira’s head is thrown back in laughter and she’s grabbing her stomach. Opal isn’t home so it’s just them.

“Kuvira, this isn’t funny!” she whines pitifully, almost on the verge of another temper tantrum.

“Oh, but it is, Korra,” she hollers and falls onto her side on the couch. She’s laughing so hard tears are streaming down her face. “Sato’s really got you wrapped around her little finger. She’s right. You really are dense! You made no mention of the predatory look she gave you when you partnered up. Playing footsie? Saying she wouldn’t kick me out of bed? Look at the signs, Waters!”

“Shut up! You got in my head that day!” she argues and shoves her head into a pillow and screams.

Kuvira’s body quakes as she sits back up. She uses the sleeve of her green sweater to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks. “Alright, as your fellow bisexual confidant and former ex-lover-“

“We weren’t lovers!”

“ _Fine_ , fuck buddies-“

“Kuvira!”

“Friends with benefits?” Korra chucks a pillow at Kuvira. “Whatever you wanna call us, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to go to Sato’s estate, do your little study session, gorge yourself on whatever pretentious food the Satos serve you, play x-rated footsie with their daughter at the dinner table, and then go back up to Sato’s room and-“ Kuvira forms a v with her index and middle finger, bringing it up to her mouth and flicks her tongue in between the gap.

“That’s it, I’m leaving!” Korra grabs her parka off the hook, but Kuvira’s large strides actually come in handy. She grips the hood and pulls her friend back and shoves her back on the couch.

“Okay, okay, okay, I’m sorry, Korr,” she genuinely apologizes and sits back on the coffee table. “It’s just so much fun pushing your buttons. But seriously, you’re going to go to Sato’s house, keep your cool, don’t word vomit like you did at Narook’s, and maybe get a few smooches on the lips from Sato.” This side of Kuvira doesn’t last because it quickly morphs back into her usual demeanor. “Sato really wouldn’t kick me out of bed, huh?”

Korra pokes a middle finger right into the base of her throat causing Kuvira to cough and smack Korra away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra really needed it spelled out for her 🤦🏻♀️ But Sato's bisexuality is finally confirmed from the woman herself! 🎉 Don't think this is the end of Korra being an idiot and a disaster though. It just won't be in trying to read Sato's sexuality.
> 
> Tomorrow begins some of my favorite story context, chapter titles, and new characters. I hope everyone has a safe and happy New Year's Eve! Here's to 2021 treating us better than 2020! 🥳🥂
> 
> End of Part I: Who is Asami Sato? (Chapters 1-6)
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	7. Sato Sayings and Scenarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 1, 2021 11:14AM EST
> 
> Welcome, 2021! I hope everyone's year is starting out great today.
> 
> Start of Part II: Sato's Not Playing (Chapters 7-10)

Korra stands on the steps of the impressive front stoop of the Sato estate. Since Asami knows she neither drives nor has a car, she sent for a car to pick her up. Getting picked up in a limo is one thing, standing foot on a multi-million-yuan property is a whole different ball game.

She wracks her knuckles on the door, but then notices the elegant doorbell to the side. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. What house doesn’t have a doorbell? This is a freaking mansion. No one is going to hear me knocking!_

After compressing the bell, she takes a few steps back and admires the beautiful landscaping and architecture of the mansion. Korra’s lost in staring at the shrubbery when the door opens and reveals a butler.

“You must be Korra Waters,” he states, stepping aside to allow Korra in. “Miss Sato is awaiting you in her room. I will escort you promptly.”

Like the outside, the inside is impeccable with its high ceilings, detailed designs of white marble, hardwood floors, gold accents, white walls, pristine columns, steep staircase, and other features Korra doesn’t know the words for. She’s lost in trying to take in every detail that she nearly runs into someone, but is saved by the outstretched hand of the butler.

“You must be Korra!” a cheerful voice says. Korra’s head angles itself downward from staring at the ceiling to meet a woman who looks an awful like Asami, but with piercing gold eyes instead of piercing green eyes. “I’m Asami’s mom, Yasuko.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Sato.” She shakes her hand with a strong grip.

“Sweetie, please, call me Yasuko. I hear Sato enough on business. Sometimes I forget what my own name sounds like.” She laughs much like Asami. “Is Lee taking you to Asami’s room? I can take it from here, Lee.”

“You have a lovely home, Yasuko,” she compliments as the two continue on. _Never a bad thing to win brownie points by complimenting the home._

“Thank you! It’s such a shame Asami doesn’t invite more of her friends over. Mako and Bolin come around a lot, but I worry about Asami sometimes. She needs some close girl friends. She’s surrounded by men all day at Future Industries and in her classes at school. How did you two meet, if you don’t mind me asking?”

The way that Yasuko said ‘girl friends’ has Korra’s heart beating a mile a minute and her hands begin to clam up. “We have class together with Professor Beifong, and we’re paired up on the law brief for the class.”

“Oh, you know Lin then?” she asks like that’s a good thing.

“I know Opal and Kuvira too.”

“That’s wonderful! I worry about those two, too. Sweetest things ever. You four are all more than welcome to hang out here anytime.” _Has she ever actually met the real Kuvira?_

“You might be getting a little ahead of yourself, Yasuko,” she laughs nervously. _How far is Asami’s room? Damn!_

“You get a hunch for things when you get to my age and are also a mother, Korra.” The wink she sends her way does nothing to calm Korra’s nerves.

And at long last, they finally come to an open doorway. To say Korra is stunned is an understatement. There Asami is in a pair of black yoga pants, a red tank top that clearly shows she’s not wearing a bra, the sexiest pair of black glasses perched on her nose, and the black waves that have taunted her all semester piled up on the top of her head in a messy bun. Her face is buried in a textbook and hasn’t noticed their arrival.

“Sweetheart, Korra’s here,” Yasuko announces in a sing-songy voice.

When their eyes lock, Korra can’t contain the lopsided smile she gives Asami, and Asami can’t prevent her eyes from lighting up. The girls don’t notice that Yasuko sees the underlying tones of the whole exchange.

“Mom, you should’ve used the sound system. I would’ve come to retrieve her and show her all around.” She closes her book and joins them by the doorway. Asami may not be in heels anymore, but she’s still taller than her.

“Nonsense, dear. Me or your father will use it when dinner’s ready. Let me or him know if you girls need anything at all. Please, help yourself to anything in the kitchen and any of the rooms in the estate that are unlocked, Korra. If my daughter is being a brat, let me know. I’ll straighten her out.”

“Ma!” Asami’s cheeks flush red to match her tank top. In the brightness of the room and her naked neck, Korra takes note that her blush creeps down the sides of her neck. _Adorable_.

“Kidding, sweetie. Have fun studying girls.”

Asami pulls Korra closer into her room and whips the door closed. She presses her back against the door and hits her head against the door, sighing.

“I think your mom might know we might do something more than studying,” Korra mentions and begins to take in Asami’s room.

White walls, red and black accents. Gorgeous dark brown hardwood floors with a queen size bed in the middle of the right-side wall. Bookshelves filled to the brim with books. A large desk for scholarly work and a work bench with technical projects and diagrams posted on the wall.

“It wouldn’t surprise me. When I said I was sending a car for a friend, they were already suspicious,” she airily sighs and pads over to Korra, loosely crossing her arms with a small smile. “Welcome to my domain.” She raises a hand and shows it off proudly.

“I know we don’t know each other very well, but it seems very you, Sato,” she says and scopes out some of her engineering projects.

“Good to know.” She walks over to her bed that has her school backpack. Their textbook from Beifong’s class makes an appearance. “Three hours begins now, Waters.” _Damn it!_

* * *

“For shit’s sake, how the hell am I supposed to remember all this crap about contract law? And then regurgitate it on the test and analyze it,” she whines and shoves her face into a soft pillow that smells like cherry blossoms, jasmine, and vanilla.

One hour has passed. One agonizing hour of going through jurisdiction and alternative dispute resolution. Asami knows everything and more thanks to Future Industries. Korra’s just trying to pass the class.

The only consolation to this torture is the little caresses that Sato presses on various parts of her body. Her forearm. Her biceps. Her back. Even quick pecks on the cheeks and neck. Each comment that comes with each caress flusters her and pushes any focus on class further out of her mind.

“I’ve always been drawn to forearms, but _your_ forearms, Waters, yummy.”

“Impressive guns you’ve got there. Beifong should use yours as an example for the Second Amendment.”

“Every time you move, I see the muscles in your back contract and ripple. So hard and strong. Such raw power you possess I’m sure.”

That’s only the tip of the iceberg. Asami Sato is going to kill her if Beifong doesn’t first. Sato’s lips are naked for a change, bare, natural, and Korra wants to know what she tastes like, but knows if it’s a hundredth of what she expects, she knows she’ll lose any sense of functioning.

Sato’s being all flirty and upfront about it. She has no shame in her forwardness now that Korra knows that she’s bi and more importantly, into her. Not that she had any shame before, but it seems she’s kicked it up a hundred notches in the privacy of her room. It makes her wonder why she hasn’t made the first move yet for a kiss. She’s practically done everything else. _All part of her carefully articulated plan probably._

“It’s not too hard. You just need to remember the key words then go from there.” She rubs a hand up and down Korra’s back. Korra’s face is still shoved in the pillow and she half-groans, half-moans at the contact. She flexes her muscles which seems to goad Sato on more. “I think I know a way to incentivize you to remember and understand the concepts.”

“What?” she mumbles into the pillow.

Out of nowhere, a hand grips her shoulder and spins her onto her back. Sato has mounted her hips with a devious smirk targeted at the poor surprised woman underneath her. Her hands are on Korra’s shoulders, digging into them soothingly.

“I’ll go over the necessary parts of a legally valid contract. After I’m done, you will then respond with what you remember. Depending on how well you remember the concepts, I’ll kiss you somewhere on your body.”

“You could just kiss me right now. We haven’t had a first kiss yet. I don’t think I told you earlier, but you’re devastatingly beautiful right now.” Korra gasps at her word choice. “Not that you’re not beautiful every time I see you! It’s just I haven’t seen you so casual before. It’s different, and I like it. I like it a lot.”

Sato’s laughs vibrate through her body and into Korra’s, sending a shiver up her spine. Korra rests her hands against her sides. “Thank you. I have to say I like you here underneath me and at my mercy.” She leans down so close to Korra that she believes she’s really going to kiss her. If she leans up just a few inches-“But we’re here to study, and damn it, I’m making sure you pass this test with flying colors, Korra, so listen up for the next ten minutes.”

Surely Sato should be arrested for the sweet melodies of contract law that leave her lips. Korra actively listens although her eyes flicker down to her lips often and sometimes down to her ample cleavage. When she focuses a little too hard on the tighten nipples poking through the tank top, Sato lifts her chin up higher and taps her against the cheek, reminding her to listen so she can be rewarded.

“Your turn, Korra. What is a contract?”

Korra actually knows this one and she smiles cheekily. “A contract is a set of promises consisting of an offer and acceptance in a legal form required by law based on consideration and competent parties.”

“Very good.” She leans down, gazing into her eyes on the entire descent. Korra really thinks she’s going to kiss her this time and closes her eyes and begins to pucker up when a little kiss is laid upon her nose instead. “You really think I’m kissing you after one right answer? What are the four components of a contract?”

“Offer, acceptance…consideration…legal assent!”

“Correct again.” This time it’s a kiss against her cheek. “See? You know the material. You just need a little motivation.”

“You’re a pretty good teacher. And you’re much hotter to look at,” she gushes and is rewarded with a trail of red covering the pale neck. “That’s cute that your blush goes down the sides of your neck.”

“Shut up!” she laughs and playfully shoves her shoulder. “I have a scenario for you, and you’re going to say if it’s legally enforceable in court.”

“Bring it on, Sato. Actually, Professor Sato.” Korra’s beginning to feel competitive with Asami now. She wants rewarded, but also wants to win. The darkening of the green eyes is a nice warm up to her hopeful victory though.

“As you know, an offer requires intent and is based on the reasonable person standard. It also requires definite and certain terms to avoid any confusion. Finally, it requires communication. Suppose Sato texts Waters and asks her to dinner to discuss their paper among other things after their class the following week. Has an offer been tendered and can Waters legally accept that contract and be bounded by it?”

Korra stutters and tries to form words. “Ye-ye-yes?” _Why is talking about us in third person so sexy?_

Sato shakes her head. “Nope. Sato did intend to make that offer and Sato did communicate it to you, but there are no definite and certain terms. Foremost, there are no promises and thus, it is not an offer at all. It’s too vague and there is no consideration. It may fall under UCC if some service is provided, but the courts will not legally enforce it.”

“You tricked me!” she whines and tightens her hold on her sides. As much as she’s annoyed, she’s also a little worked up over her intelligence.

“We’ll play a little variation of it then. I think you’ll like this version a little better, Waters.” With each word, Sato’s voice lowers and becomes huskier. Korra shivers again and runs her hands up and down her curves. “Sato wants to kiss Waters. She begins to lean down closer.” Sato does exactly that, looking into her soul. “Sato and Waters’ eyes lock. Neither of them say anything, but silently communicate that they both want it. Is Sato offering a kiss to Waters and is Waters accepting it?”

“I wanna say yes, but you probably have some loophole in it.”

“Let’s assume my lips are a good and the offer checks off all the requirements. Waters acceptance is not valid because silence is not valid form of acceptance under common law. Under UCC, it may be upheld if the businesses have a prior course of dealing.”

Korra has to hold the whimper deep in her throat when Sato begins to lean back again. In the blink of an eye, she’s within an inch of her face again, cupping her cheeks, warm breath fanning over her face.

“Sato doesn’t give a shit about common law contract formation at this moment though and wants to kiss the hell out of Waters’ lips. Courts be damned.”

Sato eyes flicker down to Korra’s lips again and she gives a little nod to accept the offer. That is the end of that.

Electricity pulses through Korra’s veins when Sato’s lips touch hers for the first time. They’re tastier than she imagined. They taste like the sweetest vanilla beans. It’s soft, it’s electrifying, it’s passionate. _Why did she wait this long to kiss me? Why did I wait this long to kiss her?! I could’ve made the first damn move!_

Korra’s no prune. She’s had a handful of experiences. But Asami’s vanilla lips are quickly becoming addicting for her. She nibbles on Asami’s bottom lip, and Sato releases a little groan with a roll of her hips.

She moans too, unconsciously bucking her hips into hers. One hand slithers its way to the front of the tank top and runs across a stiff peak. Sato moans much louder this time and digs her fingers into Korra’s shoulders harder, pushing her impossibly deeper into the plush bed.

Somewhere along the line, their tongues slip past their lips and enter the equation. They’re completely lost in one another. Korra’s hand tweaks a nipple, emitting a breathy “fuck” from Sato into their increasingly sloppy kisses and inflating her ego. Sato’s lazily grinding herself on Korra’s abs.

“Fuck, you’re strong _everywhere_ ,” she breathes heavily into their kisses. “I’m not one to put out before the third date, for your information, Waters.”

Korra shuts her up with another heart-stopping, toe-curling kiss. “You started all this, Sato. We can have fun in other ways.”

Their lips lock in another wet kiss. One hand lowers to Sato’s ass, squeezing the supple flesh and getting another roll of her hips and an almost desperate whine. The other begins to pull the front of the accursed tank top down, but the loud rattling of the doorknob and a voice stops her.

“Asami, why’s the door locked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, damn! They've finally kissed and some more 🍾 Professor Sato? Please and thank you 😍 And Korra may get her ass kicked out before dinner even starts if that door comes down 😬 Ouch! Also, I apologize for the cliffhanger, but at least the update will be here tomorrow ✌🏻
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	8. Up to Speed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 2, 2021 11:37AM EST

Time seems to stop.

Korra’s heart drops and plummets to the core of the planet. She can’t move with the excessive knocking and pounding on the door. If she was smart, she would release Sato’s ass cheek from her clutches and attempt to straighten out the woman’s tank top.

But she’s not smart.

Maybe it’s been minutes, hours, Korra wouldn’t be able to tell you how much time has passed from those first knocks to the almost primal growl coming from Sato. It’s that growl that snaps Korra out of her daze and springs her into action.

Without thinking, she shoves Sato off of her, and she falls on her ass at the foot of the bed. She tries to straighten herself out and forgets Sato in her haste, but the giggles bring her back to the world around her.

“What are you laughing at?” she whisper-yells, moving to straighten out the tank top finally. “Your mom may be cool with me, but your father sure as hell won’t be if he realizes I was grabbing your ass. Spirits, he’s going to do whatever he did to Jr. to me for grabbing your ass and tit.”

Asami bellows out laughing now, laughing so hard she needs to grab her stomach. She’s close to tears, and it does nothing to dissuade the whines from Korra.

“Sato, get your ass in the game and answer your father before he busts in here with a rifle!”

She still can’t recompose herself as the knocking becomes louder.

“Asami, this isn’t funny! Why’s the door locked? You _never_ lock your door!”

“Sato!” Korra pleads, shaking her by the shoulder.

“You’re too funny, Waters.” Finally, she’s able to get a hold of herself. “I’m still waiting patiently to see that head-strong woman. This one’s great, but I’d like to see the other side of the coin too.”

Asami leaves her bed, throwing Korra into another panic. She searches the room to figure out where an appropriate spot to sit is. She spots the textbook thrown to the side and scoops that up quickly and buries her head into it in a feeble attempt to look like they were really studying and not going for a romp in the silky sheets.

“Asami, don’t do that! I thought something happened to you!” the male voice cries, worry lacing his tone.

“Sorry, _Dad_ , but it’s called privacy.” Korra’s surprised she’s sassing her father. They may not be in the office, but he’s still an authoritative figure in their household.

“But you never lock your door!”

“Well, things _change_.” Korra can’t stop from flushing from how she said that and buries her face impossibly deeper into the textbook. She’s reading about the concept of misrepresentation and fraud. _Misrepresentation is an untruthful assertion about a material fact. Fraud is a type of misrepresentation that is intentional when one party wants another party to rely on the untruthful assertion._ “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“We were in the neighborhood and wanted to hang out! You know your parents don’t care if we drop in nilly willy. They love us like the sons they never had.”

Korra pries her head out of the textbook to see two unfamiliar males in the doorway and Opal. Opal politely waves with a timid smile. The motion draws the males’ attention to her.

“Oh, you have a guest!” The shorter, stockier one exclaims, pushing Asami aside and entering the room. “By the way, this is Opal, but I think you already know each other from your fancy shindigs if I understood everything right.”

Asami loses her footing, stumbling back momentarily. She sighs in defeat and waves the taller, lankier male and Opal in. Opal apologizes to Asami for Bolin’s scatter-brained move, but Sato shakes her head and waves her off.

“We were kind of studying, Bolin,” Asami says and Korra sees the irritation written on her face, but Bolin appears oblivious. That growl from her makes a lot more sense and why she wasn’t freaking out. _Little vixen let me think I was going to get an ass whooping instead of telling me it’s the guy who’s kind of her brother from another mother. I’ll get her back somehow._

“But it’s the weekend! You can take a break,” he tries to compromise with the woman. Korra can’t help, but notice a large lump in Bolin’s green shirt. He looks pregnant, but then the lump begins to move, startling her. Out pops a fire ferret from the man’s collar. “See! Pabu even agrees!”

Asami side-eyes Korra, silently asking what she thinks.

“I think we’ve earned a break. Contracts are based on offers, acceptance, consideration, and legal assent and all four must be present to be enforceable in court,” she rattles off proudly. Asami’s lips curl into a smirk and shakes her head. If Korra forgets that after their very hands-on lesson, she’d never hear the end of it. “I’m Korra by the way,” she introduces and holds a hand out for Bolin.

* * *

Introductions are done quickly and painlessly. Bolin’s the interrupter and all over the place, but very sweet. The silent, brooding one is Mako, but Korra couldn’t help but notice that when they shook hands, he held on a little longer than necessary. He’s been eyeing her since like he’s trying to figure out who she is. Opal’s been dragged here against her will by her overly eager, not quite-boyfriend yet but likely will be boyfriend.

The friends are in a circle on the floor like they’re in middle school, gossiping about whatever topic Bolin brings up and steers the conversation to.

“I don’t know if I want to meet Professor Beifong now.” Korra has been telling stories about her class. “Do I have to address her as Professor Beifong? Is she going to address me by my last name? Are you sure she’s related to your mom? She’s so sweet. This woman sounds like a nightmare.”

“Korra’s over exaggerating Beifong. I’ve known Su and Lin all my life. They’re very different, but very distinguished in their own rights,” Asami says to the right of Korra. Opal agrees then gets up to use Asami’s en suite bathroom.

“So, Korra?” Bolin begins once the door is closed. Pabu is now on his shoulder and chirping occasionally.

“So, Bolin?” Korra repeats, leaning back on her hands.

“You’ve known Opal and Kuvira longer than I have, right?”

“It’s not that hard to beat you out in that category when you’ve only known each other a few weeks. I’ve known Opal since a few weeks before the semester started and Kuvira maybe a week or two after it started,” she laughs under her breath. She looks a few feet to the right of Bolin and sees Mako assessing her still, directly across from her. It’s kind of creepy, but then he smiles at her. She doesn’t understand him. Turning back to Bolin, she asks, “What’s up?”

“The other day Opal and Kuvira called me and asked if I knew if Asami liked girls. I said no because she dated Mako. What I need to know is if Opal or Kuvira have a crush on Asami. I know Kuvira’s bisexual so do I need to have a talking with someone?”

Korra chokes on air. In her peripheral vision, she sees Sato cock an eyebrow at her. _Oh fuck, I forgot about that. Then again, I forgot what Bolin’s voice sounded like even after that longish phone call as I sat silently on speakerphone, but I was tasting Sato’s delicious lips and her perfect body was on top of mine so I wasn’t exactly coherent. Opal leaves to piss and it’s a burning fire here that I’m left to contain. Thank the Spirits V isn’t here._

“No, no, no, V’s very much not interested in Sato.” She misses the dirty look Sato throws at her for using a nickname for Kuvira.

“Sa-to?” Mako questions one syllable at a time, crossing his own arms. “Asami hates being called that outside the office and Beifong’s classroom.”

“Uhh-“ _Please, save my ass, Sato. This is when I need my ass saved._

“It’s a reflex. Blame it all on Beifong,” Asami defends finally.

He hums and makes a weird face. A few seconds pass before he drops it completely and initiates a conversation with Korra.

“Korra, are you dating anyone then?

She has to hold back from peeking at Asami. Based on their conversation and going through Opal the previous week, she assumes they do not know that she’s bisexual.

“Kind of?” she replies, not sure how to put into words that they had been on ‘dates’ and while she isn’t intending to find another woman to keep her warm, she’s not so sure about Sato.

“Is it serious?”

“It’s in the very beginning stages. I don’t want to put the wrong label on us. We’re newer than Bolin and Opal even.” _Please, stop talking. Bolin, say something!_

Mako seems satisfied with this answer and scooches a little closer to her. Korra doesn’t like where this is going and wants to vomit. He’s cute in a way with his spiky black hair and lean physique. She wouldn’t go out of her way to go out with him though.

“Don't tell me if you want me to take you out to dinner. Just smile for yes, or do a backflip/somersault/counter-spin gymnastics combination for no.” _Oh, Spirits. What kind of line is that?_

Bolin’s face drops into his hands at his brother’s lame pick up line for their friend’s classmate, the timing of it, and still going for it after hearing her say she is kind of dating someone. Korra’s staring at Mako, seriously thinking about doing a gymnastics stunt to shut him up. She’s so caught up in her own thoughts and processing what’s going down that she’s flabbergasted when a hand pinches her chin and crashes her lips back to the vanilla bean source.

Several things happen at once. Bolin’s mouth drops down to the floor. Opal emerges from the bathroom the moment their lips come together, taking her back and squealing across the room. Mako’s face twists into one of bewilderment and cringes back at the sight of his ex-girlfriend kissing another girl.

Korra feels a hand curling around the back of her neck, massaging that area much like her shoulders earlier. She can’t conceal the appreciative groan in the base of her throat. It’s such an intense, possessive, smooth kiss. She wants to part her lips and taste her, but uses the limited decency she has to keep them closed and keep this relatively PG.

She’s stunned at this strong display of affection from Sato after claiming that she likes to keep her private life private. But the urgent lips against her pushes all coherent thought away.

All of her senses are being stimulated simultaneously. The smell of cherry blossoms whiffs in her nostrils. The taste of vanilla beans on her lips. The touch of a little nibble on her bottom lip and massage on her neck. The sound of hushed whispers a few feet away. And finally, the sight of darkened, burning green eyes behind sexy black glasses as they pull away with an embarrassingly loud pop.

Korra digs her teeth into her bottom lip, blush covering her dark skin. She eyes Asami tentatively. The initiator caresses her warm cheek, and Korra leans into it, enjoying the comfort of it.

Speakers above them interrupt their little moment.

“Asami, dinner will be ready in an hour! All your friends are invited, and we have more than enough food for everyone.”

She reaches behind her blindly, taps her screen a few times, and responds, “Okay, Mom. Have four extra settings placed.”

Four sets of eyes eye one another, daring everyone to say something. The fifth set checks something on her phone – the stock market if Korra sees correctly – and then places it back down.

“Well, Bolin, does that answer your question? To be explicit, I like guys and I like girls. By process of elimination, that means I’m bisexual.” Her dark green eyes dig into Mako’s gold ones, staring daggers at them. “And Mako, my ex-boyfriend, does that answer your question? To be explicit, Korra is dating someone exclusively and she is _me._ I will be happy to respond to your pathetic pick-up line with my fist in your mouth, if you’d like?” She innocently bats her luscious eyelashes at him, and he furiously shakes his head.

Asami makes a sound of approval and smiles at Korra. She gets up, walks over to a set of shelves in the corner, reaches up for a high shelf that reveals a few creamy inches of skin, and pulls out a familiar game box.

No one dares to speak. This is Sato’s domain, and Sato is commanding the room.

“Now that everyone’s up to speed, who would like to play a game of Pai Sho? We can make it interesting with wagers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s just a disaster in this chapter, but thank the spirits it wasn’t Hiroshi. Bolin interrupting and being a himbo, Opal being dragged there, Mako trying to be slick with Korra, and Korra trying to look all innocent and trying to answer questions without incriminating herself. Asami's the only one with any brains and made it clear that Korra was hers. A little possessive Asami, anyone? 😏
> 
> How will dinner turn out with Hiroshi and Yasuko? Points to anyone who can guess the title. Hint: someone said it in a previous chapter.
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27 (teaser for Chapter 5 of After All This Time coming later today and update tomorrow very probable!)


	9. Eat the Rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 3, 2021 11:10AM EST

“Damn it!” Korra shouts, pulling at her hair.

“Waters, Pai Sho really ain’t your game,” Sato mocks and begins resetting the board again. “You’ve lost to me, Bo, Mako, and Opal.”

“How was I supposed to know Pai Sho is _the_ game for the elitists and a sacrilegious rite of passage and your father taught Bolin and Mako the ways?” she complains and pouts. She knows she’s being a child, but going 0 for 4 has really put a damper on her mood. Korra Waters does not like to lose and never will.

“Don’t worry, Korra!” Bolin reassures and smiles widely, revealing the dimples in his cheeks. “I remember before Hiroshi taught me and Mako, Asami beat our asses every time. He finally took pity on us and taught us to give her a challenge.” At this very moment, Pabu decides he’s had enough of Bolin’s shoulders, jumps onto the game board, and scatters the pieces everywhere. “Pabu! No!”

Bolin chases after the fire ferret that has now jumped onto Asami’s work bench. A few mechanical pieces meet the same fate as the game pieces. The frazzled man is calling for his beloved pet and chasing him all over the room.

Since Asami isn’t speaking, Korra assumes this must be a reoccurring event. Things were a little awkward the following minutes after their display of affection. Leave it to Opal to break the ice and congratulate the two women, genuinely happy for both of them. Bolin followed shortly afterwards, more afraid to say anything since he knew how scary Asami Sato could be. Mako was more shocked and embarrassed than anything, but warmed up to it.

He even jokingly said, “Leave it to my ex-girlfriend, who’s like a sister to me now, to snag the girl I tried to hit on.”

When Bolin asked why Asami never told him or Mako, her response was, “You never asked, and I never engaged in a serious relationship with a woman before. You know I like to keep my private life private. Only a few people besides my parents know. If Mako wasn’t your brother, you may not have even known I was dating him, but since he tried making a move on the woman I’m trying to date, you now know.”

The five of them are going to be okay. Korra doesn’t know where this budding romance with Asami will lead, but she can definitely picture herself hanging out in this little group.

The speaker system turns on again, and a deep, hearty voice fills the space.

“Kids, dinner is ready and on the table. Bolin, please leave Pabu in Asami’s room. We don’t need a repeat of the last dinner you attended. I think I’ll enlighten our new guests of that dinner as an ice breaker.”

* * *

Meeting Asami’s father, Hiroshi, isn’t too bad. He’s actually pretty friendly, but Korra can’t stop thinking about the what-if scenarios if he had been the one on the other side of the door rather than Bolin. He’s kind of a big man, smaller than her own father, but still. Surely, he has some lethal business and combat skills in his arsenal like his daughter. She wonders if Yasuko told him anything about their interactions, and if she did, is he going to interrogate her about being with his only daughter, his only child?

Right now, Korra is a little overwhelmed over the spread on the long, kind of ostentatious modern buffet table set up on the other side of the dining room. Ribs and chicken, potatoes, mixed vegetables, biscuits, salad, soup, fruit, and foods Korra doesn’t even know the names of. _This is the type of set up I’d expect in a royal palace._

Sato hip checks her, bringing her back to her senses. She’s smiling shyly with her arms crossed loosely over her chest. She’s still in the same outfit from before, but a few strands of black hair have fallen out of the bun now. Like it’s second nature, Korra brushes the strands back behind her ear. Asami plants a sweet kiss on her cheek in thanks and brings a blush over Korra who peeks behind them to find the others paying no attention to them.

“My parents don’t half-ass anything when guests are concerned, but honestly, I’m surprised they reined it in this much.”

“ _This_ is reining it in?” She emphasizes her point by holding her hands out at the food.

“Trust me, it is. You’re lucky they didn’t bring in the caviar, crabs, clams, fish, and shrimp.” Korra’s stomach growls loudly, and she clutches at it to shut it up. Her taste buds begin salivating at the thought, imagery, and smell of that food too. Asami smirks. “Good to know you like seafood, but I should’ve known since you grew up in the South. Make your plate with whatever you want, and you’re welcome to return as many times as you want until your stomach is full.” She leaves Korra to it and returns to her seat.

Korra is the last to return to the table where Hiroshi is regaling them with a business story. He sits at the head of the table. Yasuko, Asami, and her sit on one side. Mako, Bolin, and Opal on the other.

“Welcome back, Korra!” Hiroshi takes in her modest plate and smiles kindly. “When you dine at the Sato residence, you can’t leave hungry. If you do, we’ve failed as proper hosts. It’s so nice of Asami to bring other friends besides Mako and Bolin over for once for dinner.”

“Dad,” Asami draws and covers her face. Korra tries to snicker under her breath, but Asami hears it and shoves her in the shoulder a little too hard. Her face almost meets the soft cushion of the seat next to her. She’s almost sure it’s Hiroshi and Yasuko’s laughter she hears the loudest.

“Asami, we don’t condone senseless violence in this house. Good to know you’ve kept up with your strength training though.”

“Mom, please make Dad stop.”

“Hiroshi, don’t tease her. Let the kids be.”

“Yes, dear,” he sighs and takes a sip of his wine. He then raises his glass in a toast and everyone else follows suit. “I’d just like to say it’s nice to hear this big ol’ home filled with so much laughter and glee. Maybe it’s a taste of what the future will be like?” Korra swears she sees him wink at her secretively. “And it’s nice to have hope that perhaps the Sato and Beifong connection will strengthen.”

“Hiroshi, we do not speak about business at dinner!” Yasuko chastises and slaps him in the shoulder. A little bit of his wine slooshes out of the glass.

His body quakes with laughter. “Well, I guess the matriarch has spoken. We thank the spirits for this plentiful dinner. Cheers everyone! Eat up!”

While Korra starts modestly, she and Bolin revisit the delicious buffet table the most times. It takes four plates for her to stop. Bolin stops at six. By some small miracle, Sato behaves the entire time with only occasional, can be seen as accidental, brushes between their arms on the table. Even her conversation with Korra is polite and in safe areas, saving her any trouble and embarrassment in front of everyone.

Or at least she thinks.

She’s slumps back in her chair, wiping her forehead, when a pair of lips come closer to her ear and whispers seductively, “I do hope you saved room for… _dessert_.”

Korra swallows, eyes darting around to find no one paying attention to them again. “D-dessert?”

“Yes, Waters. Dessert. Don’t you just love dessert?” _Spirits, this girl is going to kill me. Why is it every time she talks, I can’t form sentences or fire back at her with an equally suggestive comment?_

“Depends on what it is,” she replies, trying to calm her heartbeat. Opal catches her eyes and furrows her eyebrows at the scene, but then blushes, turns her face, and covers it.

“If I remember right, you said you’re always hungry and down for anything though? But I do hope you like _my_ dessert.”

Korra swears she’s going to combust right there and then. But then, a dessert plate with a medium sized slice of chocolate tart with a of scoop vanilla ice cream is placed in front of her and Asami’s hot breath is gone.

She reaches up and feels beads of sweat breaking the surface. She stares off into space for too long because Hiroshi’s voice makes her jump a little.

“Korra, do you not like chocolate tart or ice cream? Or do you have a dairy allergy? If that’s the case, our chef can whip you up something non-dairy swiftly.”

Glancing at Asami, she’s innocently eating her chocolate tart with ice cream like she didn’t just talk dirty in her ear. She sees the pink tip peak through and wipe up any remnants of the dessert. She looks back to Hiroshi and shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

“No, no, it’s perfect. I just zoned out a little.” She cuts off the tip of the tart and scoops some ice cream up, popping it in her mouth. Almost immediately, she moans as it melts in her mouth. She doesn’t intend to tease Sato with it, but the glare she gets because of it, raises her ego. _Two can play at this game, Sato._ _Serves you right for earlier too._ “It’s absolutely divine, Hiroshi.”

“It’s one of Asami’s favorite desserts. We specifically asked for it to share with her friends today. She has a mean sweet tooth if she hasn’t told you yet.” He dabs at the corner of his mouth with his napkin and takes a sip of his coffee. “I couldn’t help, but overhear your conversation with Bolin earlier about your dedication to personal fitness. Has Asami shown you our home gymnasium and weight room yet?”

“I actually haven’t seen any rooms beside the dining room, Asami’s bedroom and bathroom, and the hallways.”

Hiroshi tsks and shakes his head, and a forkful of tart and ice cream drops several inches short of Asami’s mouth. She sits up straighter, blushing with an embarrassed smile at her parents. Korra knows she’s mortified, but thinks she’s being really cute. _Vixen to little turtle duck in a matter of seconds._

“Asami, your mother and I have raised you better than this. After everyone has finished their desserts, you’ll give a proper tour of the estate.”

“Yes, Dad.”

Ten minutes later, everyone’s desserts are eaten and cleared away. Korra’s gulping down water. Asami taps on her shoulder and taps at the corner of her lips. She tries to reach whatever is on her lips with her tongue, but it proves unsuccessful. Sato grabs her napkin and wipes the crumbs of the tart away herself, smiling sweetly the whole time.

Korra catches Hiroshi and Yasuko over her shoulder watching the exchange between them, but they make no verbal comments. They smile encouragingly before looking away and resume their conversation. _They definitely know. But at least I’m not getting an ass whooping._

* * *

“Asami, I haven’t seen your parents this happy in years,” Bolin points out as they pass the state-of-the-art entertainment room. “I know we aren’t their kids, but they treat us so well. It’s a shame they had so much trouble conceiving you. They would’ve made great parents to a few more kids.” _Huh, that’s an interesting tidbit of information._

“Bo, you and Mako are basically my brothers. You’re legally Magmas, but honorary Satos.”

Bolin needs a bathroom break so the remaining four wait for him. Asami pulls Korra several feet away from Mako and Opal for privacy.

“So, what do you think? Still intimidated by me?” she teases and traces the muscles in Korra’s forearm. “I’m just an ordinary college student who lives with her parents in a huge house. Nothing to be scared by.”

“I think the better word is intrigued, Sato. What is it with you and eating at tables that turns you completely filthy, but like in a prim and proper way?”

Asami hums and intertwines their fingers. “Years of training, sweetie. Maybe we should make this weekend date a weekly thing, but minus the other three sometimes. We study for Beifong’s class cuddled up to one another in my bed and eat dinner with my parents.”

“Sounds perfect.” Korra squeezes her hand tighter. It feels so perfect and she gets butterflies thinking of the future with her. “I think your parents confirmed their suspicions about us at dinner when you wiped my mouth. I don’t have to worry about being interrogated, do I?”

Asami giggles. “No, my dad won’t interrogate you. They trust my judgement, and like me, they’re people persons which is why it wouldn’t surprise me if they know we’re a little more than friends and classmates. It took them a little while to understand my bisexuality and thought it was just a phase. They researched it and talked with me about it a lot to understand my point of view. Ever since then, they’ve been fully supportive and just want me to be happy whether it’s with a man or a woman.”

“That’s…really cool of them. I mean, my parents were the same way, but the way Kuvira described your circles-“

“Shh…” she pushes a finger against her lips, “the only people in our circles who know about my bisexuality are Lin, Su, and Sr. since I’m so close to them and I trust them. They’ve kept their mouths sealed, respecting my privacy and my family’s just like how we’ve never asked for a confirmation or denial for the rumors about Kuvira. We respect one another’s privacy and understand there’s more to life than the Society.

“In all honesty, everyone else might think I’m a nun since I’ve never brought a date or guest to any functions and always hang out with my parents. If we work out, and I have the opportunity to invite you to an event, I’ll proudly show you off to all of them. Their archaic, discriminatory viewpoints can go fuck themselves.

Korra’s heart swells. She wraps a hand around Sato’s neck, gently guiding her lips to hers. They seem so right brushing delicately together. They taste of vanilla bean still, but are now coated with chocolatey goodness, sugar, and cream from their dessert. Every kiss between them makes Korra want to melt to the floor like sugar on her tongue. _Seriously, why didn’t I kiss her sooner? Has it really only been a few hours since we first kissed?_

“You’re an amazing woman, Sato,” she declares softly and presses their foreheads together.

“You too, Waters.”

“Hey, are we finishing this house tour or what?” Bolin hollers. Korra hears a smack and a yelp.

“Yes, Bolin. Give us a minute,” Sato responds loud enough for him to hear, but doesn’t remove her forehead from Korra’s. What she does is wrap her hands around her biceps. “The home gym and weight room are right down the hall. You may need to put these impressive, strong guns to good use for a demonstration.”

“Second Amendment,” she blurts almost like a muscle memory from earlier. Her own eyes widen, wondering where that came from.

Asami chuckles and kisses her cheek. “Very good. You’re learning after all thanks to Professor Sato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes our day at the Sato estate. Whew, Korra's had quite a day, hasn't she? Tomorrow starts a new round of messes for our favorite bisexuals and starts off with one of my favorite chapter titles so watch for the update!
> 
> Chapter 5 update for After All This Time later today so if you haven't checked it out yet, go check it out if you feel like crying or a mystery.
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	10. Salami Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 4, 2021 11:45AM EST
> 
> Yee haw? 🤠

Korra is running. Korra is running fast. Korra is running _very_ fast. She is running faster than she should on the treadmill to block out her annoying friend cackling so loud everyone in the health center can hear it and looking at her like she’s lost her mind.

Kuvira just loves laughing at her friend’s expense.

“I can’t believe neither of you sucked the other’s pussy dry.”

“V, keep it down will ya?” Korra hisses. Sweat pours down her face. She lifts the bottom of her tank top wipe and wipes the sweat out of her eyes much to Kuvira’s annoyance heard through her repulsive groan.

“Gah! Kill me now. Keep your fucking abs out of my sights. You’re as bad as those macho fuckboys.”

“You’re just jealous you can’t get this definition, honey,” she retorts and snickers. Korra expects the smack this time and dodges it and maintains her pace and footing.

“I can’t believe Sato pissed on you right in front of Opal and those two twinkies. I really think I need to strike up a conversation with her the next time I see her at an event. It may make it bearable for once, maybe even entertaining.”

“Don’t be getting handsy with Sato, V. She’s mine.” _And depending on when the next one is, I may get to go with her._

“Ooo, Waters is jealous now too. Better go find her and piss on her.” Kuvira picks up the pace a little, but is still nowhere near Korra’s speed. She’s smart and knows not to overdo it. “You have nothing to worry about. I don’t go for girls taller than me, and I’ll be caught dead before I ever go out with a socialite’s daughter or son. It’s bad enough I’m one.”

The next hour goes by quickly for the two women. Kuvira has done a five-kilometer run and interval training while Korra has continued her breakneck speed. Kuvira’s walking for a cooldown, and Korra has yet to slow down, absolutely drenched in sweat, and showing no signs of letting up despite the heaviness of her legs and the pounding of her heart.

That is until Kuvira speaks up.

“My, my, my Salami Sato has dared step foot in this pathetic excuse of a health facility.”

“What?” Korra shouts and looks towards the entrance where she stands, scanning the room in her tight red sports leggings, white sports tank top, and high pony tail. She stumbles on the belt like an idiot and nearly falls flat on her face.

“Stand up, soldier. Your girl’s spotted you. She also doesn’t look happy to see me with you,” Kuvira warns and Korra smacks her hand against the buttons of the treadmill to slow her speed so she can have a conversation without huffing and puffing and not a safety hazard. She folds her arms across the dashboard of the treadmill and lays her forehead against them, pulling as much air into her lungs as possible, but can’t see what’s happening.

“Beifong.”

“Sato.” Korra can hear the smirk on Kuvira’s face. “For fuck’s sake, Sato. Didn’t your daddy tell you not to make faces like that or else they’ll stick? Now that you know I’m definitely bisexual, I don’t want this mess that’s Waters. I mean, really? Look at her.”

Korra’s trying to catch her breath, sweat dripping in her eyes, but looks over at Asami with her hands on her hips and Kuvira rolling her eyes. She throws two double fingers at hers. _For fuck’s sake, V, throw me a bone here. I already look disgusting._

“See? A mess. I just like poking the platypus bear until she gets angry and tries to bite then knock her down with a punch straight in the bill. She’s all yours, Salami.”

“Did you just call me a deli meat?”

“Hey, it’s that or Sato. Choose your poison. I know you must hate it as much as me when we have to socialize with egotistical assholes.”

“V…shut…up,” Korra huffs, finally drawing in enough oxygen to form coherent sentences.

“Anyway,” Asami diverts the conversation much to Korra’s delight and walks over to her treadmill, “I remember you said you and Kuvira work out here a few times a week. I figured I’d see what all the fuss is about.”

“Sorry, Salami, but not all of us have a luxury of a high-tech home gym. I can’t be driving over an hour and a half to and from the Beifong estate every day. Boy, do I miss our custom set up. The equipment here is shit and most of the imbeciles here don’t wipe their shit down after using it. Can’t bring Opal here since she’s such a pansy.”

“Hey!” Korra interjects and glares at Kuvira over Asami’s shoulder. “Private conversation between us here. Mind your own damn business.” Kuvira holds up her hands in defense. She returns her attention to Asami. “Sorry about her.”

“She’s more bite than bark. You should see the men I deal with at Future Industries.” Asami grabs Korra’s chin and pulls her down for a scorching kiss that nearly makes Korra lose her footing again. Kuvira fake gags behind them and unbeknownst to the kissing couple, they both throw her a middle finger.

“You two make me sick. I’m going to be on a rower, Korr. Join me when you’re done sucking Salami’s soul and juices out.”

At long last, the two are alone.

“You two are just ticking time bombs waiting to explode in each other’s face,” she comments and leans her elbows on the hand rails. “I see your assessment about you two was correct. Can’t determine that Sato’s bi, but can detect two bisexuals waiting to claw each other’s eyes out.”

“I’m not going to live that down, am I?” Korra groans and once again lifts her shirt to wipe away some of the sweat off her forehead, but at this point, it’s as drenched as her forehead. She has a terrible memory and more often than not forgets to bring a sweat towel.

Asami’s sight latches onto those glistening, sweat ridden abs. With Korra’s vision obscured, she drags a finger through the ridges of them and sees them tense and the torso jerk at the unexpected touch. The shirt falls back down, and Sato winks and bites her bottom lip.

“What? You’re advertising to the whole world your physique. I’m the only one with permission to touch, Waters.”

“One of these days, Sato. One of these days,” she grumbles. The treadmill beeps and slows to a stop. “Would you like to join me and Kuvira at the rowers?”

“No, I have something else in mind.” Korra doesn’t like that playful tone or the wicked smirk coming from Sato. “I’m not here to impose. Please, finish the rest of your workout with Kuvira as usual. Come fetch me when you’re done. Maybe I can show you a thing or two then, Waters.”

Sato places another kiss upon Korra’s cheek then walks off towards the back where the bikes are. Korra can’t help, but watch her ass in those tight leggings.

* * *

Running eight miles straight with no break and proceeding to do the rowing machine was a bad decision that Korra is regretting.

“Why…did…you…let me…not take a break…on the treadmill?” she pants on the rower. She’s just finished their usual rowing routine. All the muscles in her body are screaming at her, burning, and she’s not sure she can get up and not immediately collapse.

“Because you’re a stubborn ass komodo rhino. We’ve gone over this before, stupid. At least you didn’t vomit and end up in the nurse’s office this time. Get your ass up and wipe down the machine. I swear you’ve sweated enough to fill up a pond.”

Begrudgingly and on jelly legs, Korra trudges over and gets a handful of towels and wipes to clean the machine. Once it’s to Kuvira’s satisfaction, she signs off on it. Korra is still trying to bring down her heart rate when Kuvira points across the room.

“I knew Salami was strong, but damn, girl’s got legs!” she hoots and whistles.

Looking behind her, she sees Asami on the angled leg press pressing at least two hundred pounds. She’s completely in her element. A different element. Focused, honed in on pushing and controlling the resistance in her legs, flexing those lean muscles. A shot of desire begins building in the pit of her stomach. _That’s extremely hot, beautiful, and sexy. What else can she do with those legs?_

“Yo, close this,” Kuvira forces Korra’s gaping mouth closed, “unless you plan to use it for-“ she forms a v with her fingers and stimulates eating out again.

“Fuck, Kuvira, have some decency in public.” _Suffocation by pussy and Asami’s strong thighs wouldn’t be the worse way to go though._ She goes to punch her in the gut to shut her up and knock the wind out of her, but Kuvira catches it and shoves Korra flat on her ass. “Damn it, haven’t you hurt me enough today? I don’t need a bruised tail-bone too!”

Kuvira ignores her and walks over to where Asami is with Korra is hot on her ass. She’s just finishing up a set as they approach and greets them with a quick smile. She vacates the machine and looks at them.

“I was wondering how long it’d take for you to come over here. I have something in mind for a little competition.”

* * *

Turns out Sato thought a pull-up competition would satisfy each woman’s miniscule levels of testosterone. Korra and Kuvira were game, thinking they could both best her. The woman infatuated with the young heiress thought she could display her raw power and flex all the muscles in her backside and arms.

She did not expect this.

“I think you’re just weak, Korr,” Kuvira haggles and pushes against her hanging form. “This has to be a new low even for you. Don’t you want to show off for Salami Sato?”

“I swear I will kick you in your mouth!” she growls and tries again to pull herself up. She fails and ends up fully extended again. She was able to do a dozen before running out of steam. It’s an open pull up machine so they could’ve stood in the front of her, but no, they both have to stand behind her.

“Stop teasing her, V,” Asami defends. Oh yeah, Asami has adopted Korra’s nickname for her, and she didn’t get punched in the face. “At least the view is nice for me.”

“I’m not weak! Kuvira pissed me off and I ran too hard and pushed too hard on the rower! I’m burnt out!”

“Then drop down, sweetie. There’s no shame that little ol’ me can do nearly quadruple the pull ups you can.”

Korra closes her eyes and groans deep in her throat, craning her neck back. Her pride will not allow her to admit defeat in front of her friend and Sato.

Asami takes advantage of Korra letting her guard down and looking at the ceiling. She walks to the front of Korra, reaches up for the bar in a wider grip than Korra’s, and jumps with enough precision to wrap her lean, powerful legs around her core.

“What the hell?” she stutters and surprised.

“Hi,” she greets with a big smile and bats her eyelashes innocently. “Kuvira speaks the truth about the equipment here being shit, but it’s been an interesting experience I don’t want to forget soon. Especially after this.”

Korra can’t tell if time’s moving slowly or if Sato’s moving agonizingly slow in pursuit of her lips.

“For all that’s fuck-edly fucking in the world, Salami, stop messing with her before someone ends up in the hospital. Talk about a mood killer.”

Finally, their lips meet. Hanging from a pull-up bar with Sato’s legs wrapped around her waist as they kiss may be something Korra wants to reenact at Sato's personal, private gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira's back and she went there 😂 She's in like 75% of the remaining chapters so if you like this Kuvira, you're in for a treat! Tomorrow brings the next batch of chapters that are connected and are hopefully funny with a hint of hotness. 
> 
> Chapter 5 - Burst the Bubble is now out for After All This Time!
> 
> End of Part II: Sato's Not Playing (Chapters 7-10)
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	11. Four Nations Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 5, 2021 12:19PM EST
> 
> In terms of time, only about a month has passed since Korra and Asami first directly spoke with one another in Chapter 1 - Save My Ass.
> 
> Start of Part III: Sato Barks, Bites, and Babysits (Chapters 11-16)

“You have ten minutes remaining.” _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay, what the hell is the difference between trademark and trade dress again? Did we study that? Oh, we were going to until I stuck my tongue down her throat in the library and got us kicked out. Shit, but I needed my daily fix of vanilla bean. I could use a hit right about now._

Precious seconds are ticking away, but Korra dedicates a few to glance at Sato a few feet away. She’s hunched over, biting her bottom lip in concentration, but it’s still as appealing as when she does that to tease her. Korra shakes her head and hurriedly scribbles down everything else she remembers about contract law courtesy of Professor Sato.

Sato’s as cool as cucumber aloe water, and Korra’s as burnt as the fish she tried to help her dad fry one day. She’s a decent cook, but doesn’t the have the patience to slow cook fish and give it the care it requires. Actually, that’s her with all seafood and why her parents cook all the seafood and block off all access to the kitchen when they prep and cook.

“Two minutes remaining. List the remainder of your thoughts with bullet points.”

By the time Korra hands in her test, her hand feels like it’s going to fall off. Like an idiot, she grabs her bag with said hand and it ends up falling back to the floor with a loud thud and spills some of her contents out. She crouches down and shoves her materials back in and then met with a familiar pair of black peep toed heels. Being so low to the ground, she can see little designs on the red nail polish.

She giggles quietly to not disturb those finishing, and Korra gives her a sour expression. _Is she really trying to flirt with me with her feet?_ Asami must be able to read her mind because she tilts one foot enough to show off her nail polish better then motions to go in the hall with her.

Korra follows like an obedient puppy all the way to her souped-up ride.

“How do you think you did?” she asks once they’re one the road.

“Probably better than the first one at least,” Korra answers and shrugs a little. “I know I nailed contract law at least. Couldn’t remember much about intellectual property though.”

“And whose fault is that?” she teases and side eyes her. “You were overly ambitious in the library and got us kicked out. All hopes of studying after that were lost.”

“You do it all the time! Narook’s, your home, the gym! I try to be smooth like you – and need I remind you, you were a very willing participant in that library – and suddenly it’s wrong to want to kiss my girlfriend in public.” Asami doesn’t say anything, but her smile gets impossibly wider, illuminated by her dashboard. “What are you smiling at, Sato?”

“You.” They pull up to a light, and she shifts slightly so Korra can see both her eyes. “You just called me your girlfriend.”

“Uhh, i-is that alright? I know we’ve only been on a few dates and it’s only been a few weeks-“

“Waters, shut up,” she interjects and begins driving again, focusing on the road. “Time’s an illusion outside of the office I say. We may have only dated officially a few weeks, but it feels right and like it’s been a lifetime.”

“I was also kind of stalking you in class for half of the semester.”

“And not very subtly,” she teases and pulls into Korra’s apartment complex’s parking lot. “I’m not completely innocent either, but there’s a time and a place for overzealous shows of affections.”

Korra grumbles and crosses her arms. _Sato’s just has good luck. I’ll show her._

“Anyway, with it being crunch time in the semester, I have a bunch of engineering projects and exams in the next few days. I might have my phone turned off so don’t worry if I don’t respond right away.”

“Same here. I hate this time of the semester. Why do professors see the need to torture students and cram all the tests and projects into the same three-day period?”

“Just be happy we’ve got Beifong’s test out of the way. We still haven’t made much progress on our brief though.”

Korra turns on her side in her side and reaches over to rub Asami’s skirt covered thigh up and down. “Whose fault is that?”

“Shut up,” she laughs and shoves the hand away. “If we survive this week, we need to start working on that.”

“Aye, aye, Sato.” She gives a mock salute.

Sato leans over and gives Korra her daily fix of vanilla bean with a hint of red lipstick.

* * *

“I’ve got booze!” Kuvira barges into her apartment where Opal and Korra are playing a match of Pai Sho. Korra’s losing. Badly. Kuvira marches over to the coffee table and pulls out every bottle of alcohol she’s bought.

Earth Kingdom rum, tequila, and cactus juice.

Fire Nation whiskey and red wine.

Air Nomadic champagne and white wine.

Water Tribe vodka and…something that looks like it’s from the Water Tribe, but Korra can’t identify it.

“What the hell is this?” she asks, grabbing said unidentifiable bottle.

“I don’t know. Something new. It looked interesting so I grabbed it.”

_Foggy Swamp Moonshine_

“You think buying something we drink with ‘swamp’ in the name is a good idea?” _Where is Asami with her brain to talk about product liability?_

“Hey, you’re getting free alcohol! Zip it! You’re from the Tribes so why don’t you ask your parents?”

“But why’d you get so much, Kuvira? Mom’s going to see the credit card bill,” Opal brings up and snatches the champagne. “I don’t even like drinking that much. All Korra drinks is the vodka and white wine.”

“We don’t have to drink it all tonight, O,” Kuvira says annoyed and heads to the kitchen to fetch some fancy glasses, ice, lychee juice, lychee nuts, and cut up fruit. She makes several trips and plops every down in front of them. “I got the champagne for your lightweight ass, but we’re all trying that moonshine. I’ve been reading up on some fruity cocktails I can mix for you too, sis, so you won’t even taste the alcohol. You can kiss my ass later.”

“No thanks. I’ll leave that to Korra.”

“Eww, Opal!” Korra shoves her hard enough to topple her over on the couch. “The only ass I’m kissing is Sato’s.”

“How is Salami doing? I haven’t seen her since she mounted you at the gym yet it seems every few minutes you have, you’re texting or hanging out with her. What? Is she mounting you at her home gym instead?” Kuvira begins a fancy display of bartending three cocktails mixed with lychee juice, cactus juice, and rum with little pieces of fruit on the bottom. Opal reaches for it, but gets smacked on the hand. “This is for after the moonshine.”

“Asami doesn’t like being called Salami.”

“She makes an exception for me like she makes an exception for you calling her Sato.” Kuvira winks slyly and hears the little growl in Korra’s throat. “Waters, I ain’t trying to steal your girl. Blame her parents for naming her phonetically close to a deli meat. Is her salami any good? Or is it any fun to smack or bite her plump peaches?”

“Can we please stop referring to Asami and any body parts as food?” Opal pleads and tries reaching for the alcohol again, but is yelled at by Kuvira this time. She pouts.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want a piece of Bolin’s sausage and eggs, O.” Opal’s face is burning up at this point, and Korra worries she may start a fire.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but we haven’t gotten that far.”

Kuvira’s so stunned she accidently overpours the moonshine and spills some of it on the table. She curses the spirits and grabs some towels to soak it up.

“You’re shitting me. That little display in the gym was filled with sexual tension not to mention everything you told me about when you were trying to figure out if she was straight or not. There’s not a chance in _hell_ Sato hasn’t taken you for a ride several times around the racetrack.”

“I’m dead serious. I’ll admit there may have been some…grinding and some grabbing of sensual places, but no penetration or full nudity.”

“So, some nudity then?” Kuvira wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m done talking about this. When are you going to find a compatible partner so we can heckle you about your sex life?”

“Whenever Opal tries to set me up with someone again.” Kuvira pushes glasses of moonshine towards them and points an accusing finger at her. “Not with any one like Waters. You saw what happened there.”

“But now we’re good friends so something good came out of it! Maybe we can add a fourth person to our little group. But wait, I think we need someone more like me to balance out our dynamics.”

She grumbles about the first part, but it’s true. Korra probably wouldn’t be nearly as close to Opal as she is now if it wasn’t for the whole Kuvira fiasco. And though they get on each other’s nerves, she knows her life would be a lot duller without them in her life.

“We can figure out my shitty sexual life and our group dynamic later. We’re here after a fucking dumpster fire of tests and projects all week with our booze from all four nations!” she exclaims and holds her glass up. It doesn’t pass by Korra that she’s taken the glass she overfilled. “Fuck college classes, professors, and assholes. Cheers to a fucking good time tonight!”

“Cheers!”

The women clink their glasses together and choke down all the moonshine.

* * *

Korra is laying on her stomach in bed, drooling a little on the pillow underneath her head. She can feel the crustiness and heaviness in her eyes. Her mouth is dry. Her head is pounding. She groans deeply like she’s in pain. She hears voices somewhere in the apartment. Using all the strength she can muster, she cracks her eyes half-way open.

She’s in Opal’s room. In Opal’s bed.

“Opal,” she gravelly moans. She throws her arm over to the other side of the bed, coming up empty. “Opal, what the fuck happened?”

Against her better judgement, she sits up in bed and feels like she’s going to be sick. The whole room is spinning, but perseveres in her quest of piecing together where the Beifong sisters are.

She gets out of bed and kicks a thankfully empty bucket by the bedside. She staggers like a newborn ostrich horse, using Opal’s desk, dresser, and wall for support to get to the doorway. Stumbling, she crosses the hall to find Opal and Kuvira in Kuvira’s bed, unconscious and dead to the world. If her head wasn’t pounding and she knew where her phone was, she’d take a picture of Opal snuggling into Kuvira.

She hears the voices again and forces one foot in front of another. She feels like she’s underwater with rocks strapped to her back and feet, weighing her down for the most intense resistance training of her life.

Arriving in the open living room and kitchen setup, she sees three blurry figures.

“I certainly didn’t expect you to be the first one up, Korra.” _Is that their mom? What’s her name again?_ “Fine, here’s your money, sweetie. I really thought Kuvira was going to wake up first.”

“Wha-what’s going on?” she croaks and leans against the wall. She’s still a little out of reality.

“Don’t you remember, sweetie?” _Asami?_ She’s moving again and ordered to sit at a bar stool. Asami forces her to swallow two pills and drink a large glass of water. She obliges and swallows all of it. “What do you remember?”

She blinks down at the counter like she’s talking another language, trying to remember, then shakes her head. That’s the worse decision she’s made all morning and she reaches up to massage her temples, internally yelling at the evil spirits drilling and pounding in her head to leave.

“I don’t feel like playing games, Sato,” she groans and leans her elbows over the breakfast bar, nestling her face into the darkness. “Why are you here and who I think are V and O’s parents if I saw clearly enough?”

“Well, it all started when I turned my phone back on after midnight. I had an influx of texts and missed calls from a certain someone. Then my phone began ringing and I answered it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they're just a bunch of college idiots here 🍻🥳 What the fuck happened? Why the hell are Asami, Su, and Sr. there? 
> 
> We're gonna do something a little different for a bit, and I bet some of you can guess what it is. Or maybe you can't if the day at the Sato estate isn’t enough evidence 😏
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	12. High Risk, High Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 6, 2021 10:36AM EST

She doesn’t expect any special treatment. She really doesn’t. She’s delayed taking her class, but with so many engineering classes, she needs something to balance out the heavy course load.

Rumors about her class circulate around campus. She has the edge since she knows her outside of class. She already knows what to expect from her class. She already knows most of the material she teaches and could easily skip and still pass with flying colors.

Sato doesn’t half-ass anything though. Plus, it’s fun to debate with her about topics. Beifong doesn’t show it, but she’s happy someone is stimulating conversation at least. That’s why she runs her class the way she does.

What she doesn’t expect to encounter in her class though is Waters.

“If a big burly man breaks into my home, I’m not allowed to attack him with a knife?”

“No, Waters. Deadly force is _never_ permitted to defend your property in the United Republic as well as many other parts of the world. You may only use as much force as is used against you for self-defense.”

“What if the man’s on a polar leopard? Let’s say he breaks down my door and rides in. I get my knife, wind up to stab the leopard, and _accidently_ stab the man in the chest. Then what?”

“You’ll be incarcerated.”

It’s the second week of classes, but Sato’s had to stifle her laughs so hard she thinks she’ll get abs from the exertion. Waters was the same way last week the handful of times she got called on, but she didn’t bother to match a voice with a face.

This week she does.

She swivels her chair just enough to see Waters. Sato’s known she’s bisexual since she was a teen, but _something_ about her first look and impression of Waters ignites something in her.

She sees what she’s wearing first. Sleeveless blue shirt with a collar, loose fitting dark blue pants, combat boots, and a skirt pelt that tells her she’s from the Water Tribe. Then she notices the muscles flexing and relaxing in her arms. She hones in on her forearms which has always been a weakness of hers on men and women, but she also appreciates those biceps and triceps.

Finally, she reaches her face. She’s propped her chin up with a hand. Clear ice blue eyes are lost in another dimension, paying no attention to what Beifong’s saying. She’s pouting about something and absolutely adorable. Those lips of hers look very tasty as well as her muscles.

Sato twists back so she’s facing the front and listens to the rest of Beifong’s lecture. Thinking.

* * *

Sato sneaks peeks at Waters the next class, hoping to catch her attention, but it’s futile. After some very thorough research on social media, finding out that Waters’ first name is Korra through their class registrar online, and enlisting the help of a friend to get gossip on her, she knows she’s definitely not straight. She’s at the very least bisexual. And apparently, she’s also stubborn, a loose cannon, and fierce.

Everything changes when she feels the heat of a stare crawling on her back. In her peripheral, she confirms it’s from Waters. If she’s going to stare at her from behind, Sato figures she might as well give her a show and begins getting manicures every week before class.

Through her friend’s many tangents on how she got the information about Waters, Sato assumes that if she is interested and the personality profile is correct, she would’ve approached her by now. Then again, most students in classes never talk to one another unless they know each other beforehand so maybe she’s a little intimidated by that. She’s also the heiress and future successor to Future Industries.

She could approach her. That’d make everything else a million times easier. But she kind of likes that Waters doesn’t know that she knows that she watches her flirtatious hair twirling every class. Since she’s a people person, she knows she’s interested in her in some way. A girl doesn’t stare at another girl’s back and hair twirling for three hours a week if she’s not at _least_ curious about her.

Her father always says business is full of risks and rewards. The higher the risk, the higher the reward. It’s all about making the right move at the right time for maximum value and benefit. Very much like the stock market.

Business and life are very similar.

Sato is reviewing the class syllabus and taps her pencil against the tentative weekly plans. A glass of red wine in hand, she thinks.

If Waters doesn’t beat her to the punch, how is she going to make the perfect move?

* * *

By some miracle, Beifong brings them together which turns out to be the perfect icebreaker to get them to finally speak to one another directly.

Sato relentlessly teases Waters, wondering why she still isn’t making a move on her. She has a little too much fun with her and is dropping hints all over the place that she too is interested, but Waters resists. She’s a little surprised she knows Opal and Kuvira and that the latter is the ex-turned friend she mentioned. She’ll have to keep an eye on Kuvira.

Waters finally asks if she’s interested in her and looks like she wants to be run over by a bus. But that may not be a bad thing if she can get her tuition paid for. Sato’s had her foot trailing up and down her leg the entire dinner and she thinks she’s just being friendly?

Sato knows she should tone it down a little, but can’t help it. She’s too adorable not to and when Sato knows she wants something, she goes all in in calculates every move. Even the moves she doesn’t anticipate work in her favor.

The brothers and Opal showing up unannounced, and Waters thinking it’s her father.

Mako trying to make a move on Waters only for Sato turn it around on him and come out to them.

Her parents requesting her favorite dessert and having a little fun with Waters at the dinner table.

She even has fun with Kuvira and sees she’s really no threat to her and Korra unless one of them wants to end up dead. She may even begin to platonically like Kuvira and wonder why she never bothered to make more than small talk with her or Opal when they were at functions together. Being called Salami does kind of annoy her though.

Asami lets Korra in on her carefully thought-out plans one night as a reward after enticing her to study for Beifong’s exam for two hours. She stretches the truth on one part just a little, wanting to wait until the end of the semester to reveal that tidbit of information.

She shakes her head, clicking her tongue and says, “Sneaky, sneaky, Sato. You mean I could’ve been dating you since the beginning of the semester?”

They could’ve, but she kind of likes it this way. This story has character and depth. Plus, it seems they’ve both gained some new friends out of it. Almost instantaneously, they all seemed to click together like they were all missing each other. Korra’s been with Mako and Bolin, and she’s been with Opal and Kuvira, but the six of them have yet to congregate together.

She expects that to eventually happen assuming she and Waters keep dating. She has a good feeling about that though. Maybe they’re moving a little fast, but who gives a fuck? Whatever works for them is what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shortness and content! It's not what happened to their drunk asses, but I hope you enjoyed this interlude(?) of Asami's POV of what's happened so far. I promise, what happened at the crazy party is next! In the meantime, what do you think about Asami's POV and how Korra caught her eye?
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	13. 3 Bisexuals and 1 Straight Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 7, 2021 12:20PM EST

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Do men not know how to internally cite or format properly? Leave it to a woman to fix their fucking mistakes. Fucking hell! 11:23pm! We have thirty-six minutes before this shit’s due!_

A half hour of furious typing, silent fuming, and a bad hunch over her desk, Asami submits their report right at 11:59pm. She sighs in relief and buries her face in her hands.

She’s exhausted from finalizing their paper all day. Her eyes burn despite having her glasses on. Her head is pounding from staring at the screen for hours on end with no breaks. Her ass is stiff and sore. When she tries to get up from her desk, she almost collapses from lack of using her lower extremities all day and when she finally can walk, it sounds like every bone in her body is cracking.

She gulps down a refreshing quart of water for starters and snacks on a sandwich that her mom left in the refrigerator for her. Then she showers the grime away and tries to loosen all the muscles in her body.

Hair in a pony tail and wearing a white tank top and black sweats for bed, she returns to her desk and pulls out her phone and turns it on. Finally, Asami has made it through this crunch wave of the semester and can relax a little. Her eyes still burn as she shuts down her laptop. She tries wiping them underneath her glasses, but it persists.

Then her phone starts going crazy. Burning green eyes shift from one screen to another to see an influx of messages.

_Korra 💧💪🏾🐻❄️ (10:13pm) – Sato Sato Sato Sato Satoyummy drinkys Salami_

_Korra 💧💪🏾🐻❄️ (10:19pm) – Product liabilitiezzzzzz_

_Korra 💧💪🏾🐻❄️ (10:47pm) – I wanna eatz the richezz salami and peaches_

_Korra 💧💪🏾🐻❄️ (10:47pm) – *voice message* V give me my phone! Hehehe shit Opal are you okay? V it’s fine! Don’t step in the glass Opal!_

_Korra 💧💪🏾🐻❄️ (10:48pm) – Shhhhhhh…I dunna anna eat richs/ food but maybe touch it and rub it heheeheh_

_Korra 💧💪🏾🐻❄️ (11:11pm) – 11:11 bitchezzz weffdfgewf_

_Korra 💧💪🏾🐻❄️ (11:23pm) – *voice message* Come drink with usssssss! V’s gots the good shits babe. I wanna cuddle. I have munchies hehe_

Everything after that gets progressively worse. She’s missed thirteen calls from her. She finishes up trying to decipher some of the last messages that came as she was finishing her project when her phone rings with the woman of the night.

“Hello?” she answers slowly and is met with shrieking.

“Sato! Sato! Sato! I thought you die,” Waters sniffles. There’s very loud music playing in the background.

“Aw, sweetie. I was finishing up a project. I told you that,” she giggles. Korra’s clearly wasted out of her mind.

“You hate me,” she wails. Asami can hear Kuvira screaming something. “Can I touch your salami and peaches?” _Do I even want to know what’s she’s referring to?_

“Sure, Waters.” She hopes hearing her name will sober her up.

“’Sami! Come on over and party with us! We have freeze booze courtesy of the Beifong credit card! Booze from all four nations mixed together is very…po-po-podent. No, pollen. No, potent and tasty!”

The time is 12:47am. It will take close to half an hour to get to Republic City, maybe another depending on what part they’re in. But the cooing on the other line and shouting of Opal and Kuvira nudges her to make a choice.

“What’s the address, Waters?”

* * *

_1:24am, not too shabby, Sato_.

Asami’s waiting outside the address Korra slurred to her. She hasn’t bothered to put on any nice clothes or extra effort in her appearance, but was caught by her father with her car keys in hand.

Her father’s parting words as he looked her outfit up and down. “Korra’s a nice woman. You can’t get pregnant at least. Please, drive safely at this hour and don’t end up as the headline for the morning paper.”

“Dad-“

“Nope!” he said loudly and held up a hand. “I don’t want to hear about whatever you and Korra are doing at this hour that involves a bed and celebrating.”

“We’re not doing that, Dad!” Asami’s face flushed red. “I’m just going to hang out with her, Opal, and Kuvira. They’re having a little party and want to see me.”

His eyes softened, but raised an eyebrow. “I’m assuming there’s alcohol at this party? Be careful and don’t drive back home if you have even one cup. Stay there and come back in the morning, but let us know what you’re doing when you can. Please, be careful and safe.”

She hugged her dad and told him she’d be safe and loved him. She still lives at home, but they both treat her as if she lived at college, giving her independence and freedom. They trust her to not get wound up in the wrong crowds and gatherings at college. She’s a smart girl, and she knows that if anything ever happens to her, they’d be lost and perhaps never recover even with the best doctors at their disposal.

“’Sami!” Waters screams and lets the door slam against the wall. Asami winces, thinking about the dent she probably left. _I guess they’re not getting their security deposit back._ “V, O, Salami’s here.” _And now she’s calling me Salami too._

Without any warning, she presses her body against Asami’s, almost climbing her like she did at the gym. She throws her hands around her neck and pulls her down, smashing their lips together in a very wet kiss.

She can taste the potent alcohol on her lips, but can’t identify what kind. Korra’s tongue greedily asks for permission to enter her mouth and upon entry, Asami feels like she’s getting drunk from just her tongue and mouth. Like actually drunk and not drunk on her kisses. Korra groans loudly and moves the hands on Asami’s waist down to her ass. _Now where has this Korra been? I’ve been waiting for this one to emerge for weeks._

Korra twists them around and slams Asami’s back into the doorframe almost aggressively. As much as Asami knows she’s plastered, the little display of dominance turns her on. She’ll have to revisit this later with her when she’s not drunk. But for now, she scratches her nails down Korra’s strong back muscles, eliciting a drawn-out moan from her and gets pushed into the doorframe more until there doesn’t seem to be a millimeter of space between the two.

“Public fucking show of my favorite fucking couple!” Asami rips their lips apart, but cracks her head against the doorframe in the process and hisses. A few feet away is Kuvira, a smirk on her face, with a pitcher of _something_ with pieces of fruit on the bottom. “Join the party, Salami! Korr desperately needs a ride on the slip and slide and then slurp all the juices up! I think she’s a little thirsty for something from your soaking wet pussy.” Then with her free hand, she makes an obscene gesture with her fingers and tongue.

“Shut up, V! You’re just envious of me that I’ve got someone and you don’t! I’m not the one in a dry spell cock or pussy wise!” she shouts then smiles the biggest smile she’s ever seen. Like magic, the throbbing in Asami’s head seems to disappear. Instead, the pressure goes to her ass as Korra’s squeezes it. Normally that’d be hot, but Korra’s methodology while drunk is very strange. “Squishy peaches!” she coos before pulling her into the apartment.

It’s a complete mess. She doesn’t know Kuvira or Opal that well yet, but has high doubts they’re this messy. Couch cushions and pillows are thrown everywhere. Red solo cups are on the ground. Many bottles of open alcohol are on the coffee table. There’s a dark puddle off to the side of the room with broken glass in it that she really hopes is alcohol. There’s lychee juice, lychee nuts, fruit, and ice on the breakfast bar. The breakfast bar seems to be the one _neat_ spot of the whole main area. She imagines if there was a chandelier here, it’d be hanging on by one link to the ceiling and about to fall and seriously injure someone.

Opal is singing and dancing on the counter, but bangs her head on the ceiling when she jumps. She has two red solo cups in hand and occasionally throws back sips of whatever’s in them.

“Asami!” she yells when she spots her. Having no concern for her safety, she drops her cups, spills her drinks on the counter, hops off the counter and crashes into Asami. She speaks a mile a minute and stands on her tippy toes to speak within an inch of her face, breathing alcohol on her. “Asami, did you bring more booze for V? I spilled all the tequila and red wine and she was mad. And I broke a few glasses.” She giggles and skips off to grab a new solo cup and begins pouring some sort of concoction with the alcohol. “Cactus juice is yummy! So refreshing! Fresh inside! Fresh outside! Oh no, I bet the angry mushroom is back in my room!” she shrieks and runs off, spilling her alcohol along the way down the hall.

Korra leads Asami over to the coffee table where the pitcher from earlier is. She pours her a much too full solo cup and shoves it into her hands. Asami smiles and thanks her for the drink, but the moment she smells it, she nearly gags at the potency she can smell.

She takes in all the bottles on the table. _Rum, whiskey, tequila, red and white wine, champagne, cactus juice, vodka, and…what the hell is that? Foggy Swamp Moonshine?_ Asami grabs the moonshine and reads the label, eyes bugging out and looking at the alcohol content. She opens it only to immediately cap it again, the smell overwhelming.

“Drink up, Salami! I made this shit myself!” Kuvira says and comes up behind her and slaps her on the back, spilling some of the drink. “Your girl loves it, but I think her horny ass would like some dirty, filthy _fucking_ from you back in your fancy house. I hear you ain’t tapped her yet, but ye ain’t fucking in our apartment! Go home and suck each other’s cunts dry or use whatever sex toys you have hidden under your pillow.” _And I thought sober V was vulgar._

“What’s in it?” She ignores that last part and swirls the contents of her drink around like it’s wine for a better whiff though she can already smell it pretty well. _Better not to encourage conversation about sex with her._

“I don’t fucking know! A little of everything! Can’t ever get Opal to drink, but look at her!” She points to Opal who’s dancing on the counter again and singing about mushrooms and veggie wraps. “She loves it! We dubbed it the Four Nations Fusion. I probably should’ve written down the measurements for this shit to remember for next time.” She begins laughing uncontrollably, using Asami’s shoulder for support and grabs her stomach before wandering off with Korra like they aren’t having a conversation.

Curiosity and weak peer pressure make her take the plunge. She tilts her head back and brings the cup up to her lips. Taking a large swing of the Four Nations Fusion is one of the worse mistakes she makes. Raging fire coats the inside of Asami’s throat and mouth. She’s surprised she’s not breathing fire. She’s no lightweight with alcohol, Asami Sato can handle her liquor, but maybe not when it’s all mixed together.

She spots the fruit and the lychee juice on the breakfast bar. She tosses several pieces of cool, albeit a little soggy, fruit into her mouth to extinguish the fire and pours herself a cup of lychee juice. She removes her glasses from her face like it will actually help the burning in her throat and cool her off.

That’s another mistake.

She’s gulping down the juice when a hard fist connects with her left eye. She spews some juice on the counter and herself and has a coughing fit.

“Son of a bitch!” Asami screams and grabs her assaulted eye. Through one good eye, Kuvira is furious and seething. “What the fuck, Beifong? I thought we had an understanding!”

“That’s concerning Waters!” she roars, backing her into the breakfast bar. Kuvira’s shorter than her, but at this instant, she’s holding herself like a military commander and jabs Asami roughly in the chest like she’s a fresh cadet. “Don’t _ever_ drink my lychee juice, Sato!” She seizes the last of the lychee juice and stomps over to the coffee table.

Hand over her left eye, Asami sees Korra hanging out in the kitchen. Asami silently asks if she’s going to do anything or say anything. She really can’t be too mad since they’re drunk, and she doesn’t want a drunken fight. However, it’d be nice if her girlfriend backed her up, but Korra stands there rigidly, blinking like she didn’t just witness that. Inappropriately, she bends at the waist and cackles, completely useless and out of it. _She must’ve drunk something else while I wasn’t looking. It must be the cactus juice. Or maybe weed. Spirits, I hope this alcohol isn’t weed infused._

Eye throbbing, she takes in the chaotic scene around her.

Opal’s dancing on the counter when she suddenly throws her drinks on the floor again, lays back on the counter in the alcohol spilled there, and begins chanting nonsense.

Korra’s since fallen onto the kitchen floor laughing her ass off and eating what appears to be fire flakes.

Kuvira’s by the alcohol and greedily swallowing the rest of the lychee juice with one hand and holding the pitcher in the other.

_What happens when you put three raging bisexual women and one pure straight woman together with alcohol? Chaos. Anarchy. Never mix your drinks, kids._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Sato and don't mix your drinks 😬 You've got your happy drunk, touchy/affectionate drunk, and angry drunk. Which drunk are you or are you the poor sober friend in the middle of everything?
> 
> I can’t believe we’re halfway through this story already! Y’all are the best for all stats and I appreciate every single one of you! Let me know your thoughts in the comments so far on everyone and the story at this halfway point 😊
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	14. Societal Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 8, 2021 11:56AM EST

_I could use some whiskey right about now, but I think one of us needs to be sober or sober-ish. Four drunks ain’t better than three. What did I think would happen coming to a party past midnight and it was clear Korra was drunk?_ _I can’t stay mad at her for too long. She’s too cute._ _The things I do for my adorable girlfriend._

It has not been a fun night for Asami Sato. She should’ve gone to bed. She should’ve told her father she was going to get down and dirty with Korra to get grounded and locked in her room.

This is not the kind of connection her father wanted her to have with the Beifongs.

Opal began throwing up in the kitchen sink shortly after Kuvira punched her. Then Korra ran/stumbled to the bathroom to start throwing up because watching Opal throwing up made her need to throw up. Through all the retching, Kuvira coddled her lychee juice and the last of the cactus juice like babies in the recliner. At some point, she found her metal straw and began sucking up the rest of the Four Nations Fusion too.

Good thing Asami had a strong stomach.

Asami helped guide Opal to bed first after wiping her face and brushing her teeth in the bathroom Korra wasn’t throwing up in. Throwing up seemed to bring her down from whatever universe she was in though she was babbling about lemurs and flying bison above them now.

Because the other three were in no condition to make any decisions, Asami made the executive decision to tuck Opal into what she assumed was Kuvira’s bed, thinking those two could share while Korra slept in Opal’s bed. She may not have seen Kuvira as a threat, but she didn’t want her girlfriend to sleep in her ex turned friend’s bed.

Next was Korra who she found half-asleep with her forehead against the toilet seat. Thankfully, whatever she threw up seemed to end up in the toilet for the most part and not the floor. Asami tried to help her stand up, but her legs kept giving out on her. She wiped Korra’s face clean with a wet cloth and brushed her teeth with a new toothbrush she found. This was all accomplished on the floor by the toilet, and Korra used the toilet to spit.

“Korra, you’re not sleeping on the bathroom floor no matter how clean it is from Opal’s twice a week scrubbings!” Asami groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Korra held her arms out like a child at the woman standing over her. She whined and pouted, using her big blue eyes for sympathy. “Carry me?”

“You have to cooperate and not flail all your limbs at me again if I do. Deal?” Korra nodded enthusiastically. 

Asami knelt down and wrapped an arm around her back and under her knees, lifting her up easily. Carrying Korra bridal style to Opal’s room would’ve been a lot easier if she didn’t lick up and down Asami’s neck and grab her boobs the entire thirty feet it was.

“You’re so sexy, ‘Sami,” she slurred as Asami tucked her in, but kept fighting her off. Her eyes were half-open and glassy and likely the reason she made no comment about her black eye courtesy of Kuvira. Asami had taken worse hits before. It was unexpected and the _only_ reason Kuvira bested her. She was also drunk so her swing wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been probably. Didn’t make the throbbing hurt any less though.

“I know, so are you,” she cooed back and kissed her forehead. “Very, very sexy and strong. But you’re very drunk.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. Goodnight.” She turned to leave the room to deal with Kuvira, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

“Sleep with me!” she whined and sat up. “Don’t you wanna sleep with me? You can grind on my abs! I know you love that!” She said that last part a little too loud, prompting Asami to slap a hand over her mouth to shut her up so Kuvira or Opal didn’t hear. She was almost certain Opal passed out in bed, but wasn’t sure about Kuvira in the main area.

“Waters, I’m not having sex with you or literally sleeping with you while you’re drunk off your ass with whatever alcohol is pumping in your veins.” Against her better judgement, as seductively as she could with a black eye and a hand over Korra’s mouth, crawled onto Korra’s lap on top of the covers. “Or at least the first time.” She threw a weak wink through her good eye and smirked. Instead of excited eyes, she got a hand lick instead. “Ew, are you a child?”

“Compared to you, yes,” she giggled. “I’m jailbait. You’re rocking the cradle, Miss Sato. You’ve been a _naughty_ girl.” Korra’s voice dropped much deeper than Asami had ever heard it before, darkening her own eyes. She used what little restraint she had to vacate her lap. Korra tried to reach out to stop her, but in her increasingly inebriated state, completely missed Asami’s body and began whining and whimpering like Asami just kicked her puppy.

“Shhh…baby, I’m right here,” she consoled softly and gently pushed her back into the bed. She brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. “You’re right. I am a naughty girl, but we can save that for some time down the road when you’re not drunk.”

It only took a minute of Asami’s caresses and sweet nothings for Korra to start snoring and drooling on the pillow.

And then there was one mean, angry drunk left.

She wasn’t awake. She was knocked out on the recliner, mouth hanging open. Four Nations Fusion pitcher laying on the floor beside her and forming a small puddle of what was left, lychee juice bottle on her chest, and some sort of alcohol soaking the front of her shirt. Whatever was in the Four Nations Fusion finally kicked in and beat her ass.

First, she removed the metal straw that was dangerously close to slipping down her throat and threw it on the table. Second, she tried to soak up as much of the alcohol off her chest with a towel, but wasn’t very successful. She tried to rouse her awake, but all she received was a grunt. And lastly, another mistake was made. She should’ve learned the first time, but just touching the lychee juice bottle, she nearly got punched again. _Does she have lychee juice sonar or something?_

Asami did strength training several times a week to keep up with her martial arts, but lugging Kuvira on her back a few dozen feet to her room felt like a marathon with a bag of rocks strapped to her back. She thought about just dragging her along the floor by her arms, but had some decency since the floor was littered with spilled drinks, glass, cups, and cushions.

She haphazardly tossed the woman onto the bed, but her legs hung off the side. Opal’s face was being absorbed by a pillow and Kuvira’s by the mattress. If Asami wasn’t so tired, she would’ve laughed at the situation, but she was panting and trying to catch her breath from helping – but really carrying – three drunk women to bed.

She situated both Beifongs onto their sides close to the edge with a bucket by their sides in case they woke up in need of a good vomit to expunge the rest of the alcohol from their stomachs. She did the same thing for Korra, but was much gentler in laying her on her side and left a kiss against her forehead and a soothing rub against her back.

That was the end of that.

The oven clock reads 3:12am.

Now she’s sitting at the breakfast bar, bag of frozen vegetables against her left eye since they used most the ice with their drinks and the rest melted. She’s taking in the disaster that is the kitchen and living room. She may be partially blind without her glasses, but through the blurriness, she knows the whirlwind of a disaster that is the Beifong apartment. Maybe it’s better that she’s partially blinded from lack of glasses and a black eye.

_I wish I wasn’t so sweaty, gross, and exhausted. Korra owes me a night where I can get drunk off my ass with Bolin and Mako and she has to take care of us. Wait, one of us might actually end up dead if she babysits though. I can’t imagine her babysitting drunk Bolin especially if I get handsy with her or drag her into the bedroom._

A rattle from the front door startles her. It sounds like whoever is on the other side is trying to break in.

Tossing the frozen vegetables to the side and putting her glasses on, Asami springs into action like she’s a secret spy. She sprints to the coffee table and prepares to fight with the red wine bottle that Opal spilled all over the floor so no alcohol would be wasted in the process.

She hears muffled voices and crouches behind the breakfast bar, ready to fight whoever thinks it’s a good idea to break into a Beifong’s apartment. Ironically, they’ll be met with a Sato instead, but receive an equivalent, if not worse, ass whooping.

The door cracks open. Asami winds up to toss the bottle, but at the last second stops herself.

“Su? Sr.?” she gasps and nearly face plants into the breakfast bar from her momentum. The elder Beifongs have their own confused expressions on their faces. “What are you doing here?”

“We could ask you the same thing, Asami,” Su muses with a smile as she and Bataar step in and close the door behind them. They don’t notice the mess behind her or her black eye. That or they politely make no comment. “Oh, have you and the girls found common ground and begun socializing in everyday life?” _If that common ground is Korra then yes. We certainly have._

“Kind of,” she laughs and rests the wine bottle by the frozen vegetables. “Do you know Korra Waters?”

“We know of her.”

“Well, I’m dating Korra now.” Su and Sr. both give their congratulations before she continues. “She kind of drunk dialed me and said she and your girls were having drinks and told me to come over. And well…” Asami takes a step aside and shows off the ruined living room.

“Opal drunk dialed us too,” Su sighs and shakes her head. She takes a seat by Asami while Sr. remains standing. “Except she used Kuvira’s phone and Kuvira never calls us unless it’s an emergency. It’s hard enough getting a text from her every now and again to tell us she’s alive so seeing her name pop up in the middle of the night terrified me. But then hearing Opal out of all my children drunk as a skunk bear saying she could fly, singing nonsense, and something about a mean mushroom, I woke Sr. up to drive here and see what in the world is wrong with her.”

“Four Nations Fusion,” she chuckles and glances back where the main mess is on the coffee table. “Kuvira mixed all the alcohol together. I tried it and it’s very…strong. They all passed out a while ago after puking, yelling, and having their fun.”

Seeing all the alcohol, Sr. walks over to the table and Su pulls out her phone and begins typing and tapping. She finds whatever she’s looking for and gasps in shock.

“That young woman spent over three hundred yuans on alcohol, Bataar!”

“Honey, I think all those yuans are in the sewer system now,” he says, examining some of the bottles. “At least we taught her right, and she got the high-end, quality brands. She even expanded her horizons a little with Foggy Swamp Moonshine.”

“Bataar!”

“Oh, it gets better with her.” Asami removes her glasses to give Su and clear view of her black eye. Su begins to fuss with her and asks what happened. “Lesson learned: do not try to steal lychee juice from Kuvira.”

“Damn right you don’t!” Sr. agrees a little too enthusiastically from afar which makes Su reprimand and glare at him. “You know as well as I do, you don’t mess with Kuvira and her lychee juice or her metal straw. Don’t you remember when Jr. drank the last of it when they were teenagers and she pushed him so hard he fell and sliced his head on the island and he needed stitches?”

Su ignores his remarks and sees how tired Asami is from the night she’s had. She and Sr. fix and clean up the couch as best as they can and encourage her to lay down and get some rest. She tries to argue and say she’s fine, but they insist. The warmth of the blanket that Su drapes over her pulls her under.

* * *

“Are you sure we shouldn’t take them to the hospital? Opal’s never drank like this before. We cleaned up nine bottles of alcohol. _Nine!_ ”

“Honey, trust me. We were in college, remember? Plus, it looked like they spilled more than they drank. At least they did it in the safety of their apartment.”

“Bataar, I’m being serious.”

“I am too. Kuvira can hold her liquor. Opal will never drink like this again. And Korra, well, I can’t say anything about her, but Opal said she’s very similar to Kuvira so I’m going to say she’s fine as well. They just need to sleep it off.”

Asami stretches out on the couch like a cat and yawns embarrassingly loud. She sits up and rubs her good eye. Su and Sr. are sitting at the breakfast bar with cups of tea, but what’s caught her attention is the blaring red numbers past them. _4:27pm!_

Her feet get tangled in the blanket and she ends up tumbling to the now cleaned up floor with a muted thump. Untwisting herself and righting herself on her feet, she stumbles over to the breakfast bar towards her bag and digs for her phone until Su stops her and places a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about your parents. We already called them and told them you’re sleeping safe and sound here.”

Asami relaxes and lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” Suddenly, a plate of roasted duck with a side of cabbage noodles is placed in front of her.

“You might not be hungover, but I remember the late nights in college,” Sr. says fondly and returns to the other side of Su. “Eat up. While all you girls have been sleeping, Su and I have been busy cooking and cleaning.”

Asami’s more ravenous than she expects. She snags a kale wrap too that they made specifically for Opal. She tells them of her night more in depth as she eats.

“I know Sr. and I have never really pushed you and the girls to be closer because the Society expects us to and after the Jr. mess, but it would be lovely if you became close. Now that you’re all adults, maybe you and the girls can form meaningful, authentic friendships like your parents and us have formed that surpass all the formalities of the Society.”

Asami smiles at the thought. It would be nice to have a few friends who know the real her at the functions besides her parents. “You’re absolutely right, Su. I think we’re all warming up to each other on a sincere personal level, and I think it’s the beginning of something great not dictated by the Society. But can I ask something of you in return?”

“Of course. Anything.”

“Can you get Kuvira to stop calling me Salami Sato?”

Su and Sr. frown. Before either of them can respond, Korra comes on to the scene and needs brought up to speed by Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we've caught up to the present! Asami's had a really rough night, hasn't she?
> 
> I may have added a chapter to the main story. I was going to make it an outtake, but what the hell? I probably should've written it in the first place, and don't think any of you will complain lol! So, you're getting 27 chapters + random outtakes in a separate story (that's why this is technically part of a series if you haven't noticed). I already have a few planned and I know the story's not over yet, but anything in particular you wanna see in the outtakes? 
> 
> Chapter 6 for After All This Time will be out later tonight if you read that as well!
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	15. Blame It on V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 9, 2021 12:00PM EST

“I blame it all on V,” she moans into her arms, head still pounding after the lengthy story time. “We drank the moonshine first. Then some fruity cocktail she made. Then Kuvira got lazy and just threw a bunch of liquids and fruit together, but it actually turned out pretty good. What did she call it? Four Nations Fusion? This is how I’m going to die, isn’t it?”

“No, you’re not going to die,” Sato reassures and squeezes her thigh, but pulls it back quickly. “Oh, that’s sticky. Please, tell me that’s alcohol and/or lychee juice that nearly got me killed by a rampant bisexual.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny any conclusions you make about that.” It takes her a moment to process the last part of what Sato said. She uses all her might to pry her face out of the glorious dark and come face to face with Sato and sees the black and blue skin of her left eye for the first time. “What happened to your eye?” Not thinking, she begins to poke and probe the area until her hands are batted away.

“Your _friend_ peer pressured me into sipping her toxic drink. My mouth was on fire, and I spotted the lychee juice. I took it upon myself to drink some, and the next thing I knew, I was getting clocked in the eye!”

Korra wants to defend Asami. She _really,_ really does. But the one thing anyone who associates with Kuvira Beifong knows that if there is lychee juice within her sights, you _do not_ drink it unless she explicitly permits you to.

Sato narrows her eyes at her, lips thinning out. “No comment, Waters?”

Korra winces at her tone. “Um…I can hit her back, but she’ll just hit back harder?”

The two engage in a silent stare off. Su and Sr. are in the background watching the two girls, making silent bets. Six kids, they’re used to tensions between siblings and young couples.

“Fine,” she finally responds, flips her hair, and turns her face away enough so Korra can’t see it.

“Oh, come on. Don’t get like that, Sato. I’ll punch her back when I’m not hungover. I promise.” Korra is not the most experienced with a pissed off girlfriend giving the silent treatment. She’s more experienced with yelling and physicality.

Asami flips her hair again, revealing her perfect face even with her black eye. “I reserve the right to punch her back when I see it fitting. No repercussions from you. Eye for an eye.”

Korra’s too stunned at the sexiness that is Asami Sato saying that and gulps before squeaking out, “Okay.” _She doesn’t seem too mad…or is this another one of her plans?_

“What in the ever-living fucks? Get the hell off of me!” A loud shriek and thud come from Kuvira’s room.

Su groans, aggravated at her children. She and Sr. leave the room to calm them down and give them a talking to.

Half an hour passes before the Beifongs emerge from Kuvira’s room. They couldn’t hear any of their conversation so at least they know it wasn’t a warzone in there. Kuvira and Opal look like they’ve seen better days though. After getting fed, they look a little better, but not much.

“I’m never drinking again,” Opal moans and pushes her plate away.

Kuvira chuckles and looks to the ceiling from her seat. “You only have yourself to blame, sis. You drank the moonshine and the Four Nations Fusion as well as the rest of the alcohol just like us. At least I didn’t dance on the counters with my dirty feet while singing and trying to fly.”

Opal tugs on Kuvira’s braid hard. Kuvira hisses and smacks her in the chest. They transition into a pathetic slapping fight. If Asami’s black eye isn’t evident enough, Kuvira can pack a punch. She’s clearly not trying to hurt Opal or at least not too bad. As odd as it sounds, the sight makes Korra smile seeing her friends acting like actual childish siblings. As for Asami, she’s usually not privy to such immature behavior from Beifongs, but it’s a nice change of pace.

“Girls! Stop that!”

They murmur apologizes to their parents and grumble. Kuvira turns to look at Asami. A smug smiles creeps on her lips.

“Nice shiner there, Salami.” She jerks her chin at her.

“Kuvira, we told you to stop calling Asami that!” Kuvira rolls her eyes.

“Shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you, Beifong,” Korra growls. _If my head wasn’t pounding and her parents weren’t a few feet away, I’d shove her out of her seat to bruise her ass._

Sato’s eyes narrow and begins leaning over in her seat closer to Kuvira. Kuvira does the same. And Korra’s right in the middle of a potential bitch fight. She’s about to shove them away from one another when Sato offers her hand to Kuvira who seems equally surprised with her arched brow.

“You sure know how to hit a bitch,” Sato spits back with a hint of teasing. She jerks her chin at her offered hand for Kuvira to shake it. After a moment of hesitation, she does, and the grip between them looks almost painful. “Watch your back, V. They say revenge is a dish best served cold.”

Kuvira ignores the threat, rolls her eyes again, and motions for one of them to come at her. “Oh, I’m so scared. Go ahead and try me, Sato. Steal my lychee juice again, and we’ll see who’s talking!”

Korra doesn’t want to see any fights break out while nursing a major hangover so she shoves Kuvira over to shut her up for the time being. However, Opal’s on the other side of Kuvira and she shrieks and almost falls to the floor.

“Sorry, O. Watch your mouth in front of Asami, Kuvira, or else my fist will lodge itself in there. Three of us are hungover, and I can’t see straight enough to beat your ass properly,” she groans and buries her face back in her arms. “I might vomit from any sudden movements. Let’s just agree to not purchase moonshine again or let V mix drinks.”

Opal mumbles her agreement.

Kuvira dissents and throws her hands up. “No one was complaining last night! And it’s your tribespeople who created moonshine, Waters! But no, let’s blame it on V! Halle-fucking-lujah! I’m done doing nice things for people if all I get is yelled at and no thanks!”

After more bickering between the girls, Korra and Asami leave so Korra can get a shower and change and resume sleeping in her own bed. The ride is mostly silent since Korra’s half-asleep against Asami’s car window.

Asami almost has to lug Korra up the stairs to her apartment, but it’s not quite as bad as what she had to do with Kuvira or when Korra was partially disoriented and licking up and down her neck. A shower wakes her up, and Asami sits on the edge of the bed, humming softly to lull her back to sleep.

“I didn’t even ask how you’re doing or anything,” she murmurs and cracks open her eyes. She reaches up and traces her left cheek. “I really am sorry V punched you over lychee juice. I swear I’ll yell at her and get her back somehow when I’m not so hungover and my liver’s in overdrive. It’s my duty as Sato’s girlfriend to make sure my friends don’t damage your pretty face.”

Sato giggles at her slightly slurred declarations and kisses the palm against her cheek. “It’s okay. When people ask about it, I’ll tell them they should see the damage I did to the other person. Makes me look dangerous. It’s what I get for mixing two drunk bisexuals, one sober bisexual, and one drunk straight woman. I’ll be okay. Su and Sr. are lifesavers so thank Opal for drunk dialing them.”

“They seem nice and the only ones who can rein Kuvira in.”

Asami snorts. “They’re definitely nice, professionally and personally, but I need more data to make that conclusion regarding them with Kuvira.”

“’Sami?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sleepy.”

“Then rest. I’d stay, but my parents are probably worried and frankly, I need to change too.”

“You can wear my clothes and snuggle with me.” She can feel herself drifting further and further into the unconscious. “Kiss me? Before you go and I conk out again?”

Korra sees her soft smile before their lips touch. She moans softly, getting her daily fix of vanilla bean with a hint of residual alcohol. _Okay, I understand why Kuvira’s so protective of her lychee juice. I’m the same way with these vanilla bean lips_. _Someone tries to take them away, I’ll punch the sucker. I need to think of how to show Kuvira’s it’s not cool punching anyone, but especially Asami._

Slowly, Asami pulls away, but Korra wraps a loose hand against her back to stop her. She gently coaxes a giggling Sato down to lay beside her. Arms wrapped around Sato, she lays tender kisses against the bruised skin of her eye and murmurs apologizes with each one.

The kisses slow as heaviness overtakes her. Kisses are placed along her jaw and cheek as she tries fighting against sleep.

“Sleep, sweetie. I’m right here. I’ll stay until you fall asleep,” Asami whispers in her ear and kisses the shell.

Korra relaxes back into her bed with Asami’s arms wrapped around her. It takes only a few seconds of being tucked underneath Asami’s chin and listening to her heartbeat to fall asleep. Before she does, she feels a kiss placed against the top of her head.

She smiles and cuddles impossibly closer to the warmth.

* * *

She hears voices in the kitchen. She knows Su and Sr. informed them of where she was and how she helped her friends and she’d texted them on her way home, but her appearance is abysmal.

Her black hair is a mess, night clothes stained with alcohol and wiped away vomit, and the lovely black eye that only seems to be getting worse by the hour. _Good for nothing ice in reducing the swelling and bruising. Good for nothing glasses not doing anything to hide it now._

Hiroshi and Yasuko are conversing with their chef when Asami enters the room. They could have heard a pin drop from the pause and astonishment of them taking them in.

Asami shakes her head, exhausted, and holds her hands out. “The next time you see me going somewhere in the middle of the night, yell at me to go to bed. No questions asked.” She lowers her hands to her sides. “I’m going to go take a shower to cleanse myself of alcohol and vomit. I would request an ice pack be prepared for my eye. Kuvira and I had a little misunderstanding, but we’re on good terms now. There’s no need to go to war with the Beifongs and ruin our professional and personal relationship. Please, all I want is a quiet night in after the last thirty-six hours.”

Asami nods at her parents and chef who are still frozen. Once she’s out of the room, Hiroshi and Yasuko turn to one another.

“Kuvira punched her, and she says they’re on goods terms? Maybe there is hope to strengthen the Sato and Beifong families further,” Hiroshi casually says.

“Our daughter just waltzed in looking ragged and drained and with a nasty black eye and that’s what you have to say for yourself, Hiroshi?”

“All part of doing business and life, honey. If Kuvira was a real threat, I have full confidence that she could body Kuvira in less than thirty seconds. She didn’t though so I’m not worried,” he explains further and sips his glass of red wine. “The future’s looking brighter for the upcoming generation of Sato and Beifong.”

Yasuko rolls her eyes, huffs at her husband, and chases after their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, everyone can get some rest, and it appears everyone's on good terms. Right?
> 
> Chapter 6 - Murky Horizons is out now for After All This Time!
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	16. Kiss and Makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 10, 2021 12:35PM EST
> 
> This is the bonus chapter I mentioned a few chapters ago!

Korra’s running a little late for lunch with Kuvira and Opal. She’s jogging through the halls to get to the food court, but slows down when she sees Kuvira with her back towards her, food and lychee juice in front of her. _Opal must still be getting food_.

That signature braid is hanging over her back, daring anyone who walks by to get caught in it. Korra eyes it, thinking of a new plan of attack on the spot. It’s usually Opal’s thing when she’s particularly annoyed with Kuvira, but she’s going to take a page out of her book.

She casually walks up behind Kuvira who’s face is buried in her phone reading some article. She’s now sucking her lychee juice through her metal straw. _This might get me killed, but at least Asami’s black eye won’t be in vain._

Before Kuvira can react, Korra clutches her braid in her hand and yanks as hard as she can. She remembers when she used to have long hair and it got caught in everything. She usually did wolf tails, but she is almost certain pulling on a braid is more painful. The screech resonating in the open space is all the answer she needs.

“Waters!” Kuvira stands up with rage in her eyes, sends her chair crashing to the ground, and smacks Korra’s forearm to release her grip on her hair. Korra can picture the steam coming out of her ears. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“You punched Asami! Be glad I didn’t punch you in the eye!”

“And whose fault is that? You invited her to the party, in _my_ apartment, and she had the audacity to drink my lychee juice? My house, my rules!”

“It’s lychee juice for Spirit’s sake!”

“And you know as well as anyone else, you _do not_ touch my juice!”

“You’re lucky her parents didn’t come barreling into your apartment for punching her, and I had a head splitting hangover so I didn’t slap you across your face!”

Kuvira raises an eyebrow with a smirk. “You’ve could’ve laid one on me yesterday at the gym or lunch. I know you won’t do it because there’s a part of you that knows there’s a strong probability that I’ll beat your ass.”

Korra grabs her chin and wishes she could smack that smug grin off her face. “You wanna go, Beifong? You and me, outside. Right now!”

“Okay, okay, break it up before someone calls campus security.” Opal forces herself between the two women and sees the eyes that are glancing at them. “Nothing to see here! Just two angry bisexuals over a drunken misunderstanding! Mind your own damn business!”

“Do you have it out of your system now, Waters?” Kuvira rights her chair and takes her seat again, sipping the lychee juice.

Korra eyes the cup with a narrowed look and strikes it hard enough to knock it out of Kuvira’s hands onto the floor. Kuvira looks like she’s about to burst a vein in her head or strangle her over the spilled juice and metal straw on the floor.

“Now, it’s out of my system.” Korra turns on her heel and to get her own lunch. She can hear Opal talk Kuvira down over the growls coming out of her throat.

Korra is watching the chefs prepare her five-flavored soup and seaweed noodles when a hand is placed on her shoulder.

“Look, I’m sorry about punching your girl and whatever shit came out of my mouth that night. I’ll admit it wasn’t one of my best moments, but we were all smashed. I’ll personally apologize to Asami the next time I see her for giving her a shiner and giving her hell.” _Wow, she genuinely apologized, but I’m going to let her stew in it a little. Silent treatment’s a bitch._

The chefs are a little slow so Kuvira sighs in aggravation and wanders off casually with her hands in her pockets and head hung a little lower than usual. Korra smirks to herself. _I’ll talk to her back at the table._

Korra’s returning to the table when she and Kuvira meet again. They stand in the middle of human traffic staring at one another. Korra’s holding her tray, and Kuvira’s holding two large cups in hand. One cup she’s sucking lychee juice out of with her hopefully washed metal straw. The other cup is extended towards her as an olive branch.

“That’s the best apology you’ve got, V?” she snickers and knows if she wasn’t holding two cups, she’d be getting smacked right about now based on the pointed look she receives. “Fine, I accept your apology, but don’t think about laying your grubby fingers on Asami again.”

Kuvira nods and places the cup on Korra’s tray. The two walk back to their table in silence besides Kuvira’s loud slurping of her drink which makes Korra’s eye twitch.

“How about you put your filthy hands on her?” she suggests as they take a seat with Opal. “I do remember you were getting awfully handsy with her when she arrived.”

“No sex talk while we eat!” Opal scolds. “Did you two kiss and make up?”

“Eww, it was bad enough twice, I’m not going down that road again.” Kuvira kicks Korra right in the shin underneath the table. “Damn it! You’re not the only one allowed to make brusque jokes! Stop physically assaulting people, V!”

“Stop getting on my nerves, and I will. I hope you’ve loosened up your tight lips for Sato because it felt like kissing a dead two headed fish.” Korra kicks her right back, but in both of her shins. Kuvira hisses and grits her teeth, but doesn’t retaliate.

“You’re lucky Asami’s not here. Don’t forget she has a free punch card to punch you, and she threatened you the morning after. Knowing Asami, it’s more of a promise than a threat to hit you back.”

Kuvira scoffs. “Please, I’d like to see her try. She doesn’t have four brothers and an annoying sister. She can train with whatever trainers her daddy pays for, but she doesn’t have the versatility to handle someone like me.”

“I don’t know. She’s got the height advantage and just as much muscle tone as you, if not more. In fact, I think she has definition that you can only fantasize about.”

“Stop trying to one up one another! We’re having lunch together as friends so no speak of that night. Change the subject!” Opal butts in and glares at both of them, daring them to test her. Opal may portray herself as a bit skittish, but when she gets going, she can get going. She’s a silent killer.

The three friends make safe conversation about their classes and latest happenings for half of their meal until Kuvira changes the topic again.

“Did Sato play sexy nurse for you when she took you home after that night? Take your temperature and ask you to strip all your clothes for a thorough physical exam?”

The last of Korra’s seaweed noodles end up thrown against Kuvira’s face.

* * *

“You know, you could probably make some serious cash if you plan and advertise what I can only call a cage match between you and Kuvira. Do you know how much the men on this campus would pay to see two women beat each other up?”

“Seriously, that’s what you decide to comment on out of all of that?”

“Thank you for confronting her and risking your life for me, baby. I appreciate it, but I do understand everyone was drunk.” Asami sits up from the bed and plants big kiss against Korra’s cheek and against the corner of her mouth. Then she lays back down. “But I’m a businesswoman and see opportunities as degrading as they may be. I’m merely making a suggestion. Hell, throw me and Kuvira in it. I’ll show her who’s boss.”

Korra groans and flops back on her bed, angling her face to take in the beauty next to her. “As insanely hot as it is imagining you beating the shit out of another person, I don’t want to see your pretty face damaged even more.” She reaches up and lightly brushes over where she knows the darken skin is underneath the makeup.

“Please, I’d pay to see her lay one on me in a fair fight. I’d have her in a leglock, pinned to the floor and crying in thirty seconds given the opportunity. Not a single scratch on me. She barks and bites, but her bite’s nothing compared to mine.”

“’Sami, stop saying stuff like that!” she half-groans, half-moans as she imagines her in a fight. _All sweaty, breathing hard, muscles flexing._

“Why?” she asks innocently. She slips her hand underneath Korra’s shirt and scratches her nails down her abs. “Am I getting you all hot and bothered, sweetie?”

“Fucking hell,” she hisses. She rolls over and traps Sato underneath her, trapping her wrists above her head and pinning Sato to the mattress with her hips. Sato says nothing, but her eyes tell Korra she’s enjoying this maybe a little too much. “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” she provokes with an evil glint in her eyes. “Whatcha going to do about it, Waters?”

Korra crashes her lips against hers and lays her full weight on top of her, releasing Asami’s wrists. She practically shoves her tongue into her mouth to get a hit of the vanilla bean, but the loud moan and bucking of hips beneath her is all she needs to know that it’s okay. The should be painful, but are actually pleasing scratches down her back goad her on more.

“If I knew you getting drunk and me getting punched by Kuvira would’ve released this side of you, I would’ve gotten you drunk and I would’ve gotten punched a lot sooner,” Sato mutters between their sloppy kisses and nibbles on her jawline. “Nice change of pace seeing you take control. The black eye is a small price to pay.”

“Yeah, well, I’d prefer if there’s no more drunken fights between anyone,” Korra mutters and trails down her slender neck, sucking on a few places but not long enough to leave more bruises on her body. Korra sneaks a hand in between them, circling a nipple underneath that immediately tightens it and draws a breathy moan. “The only person I wanna kiss and makeup with is you.”

“Hmm, only person you wanna kiss and makeup with then? You have a lot of kissing and making up for making me deal with your drunk asses and getting punched,” she breathes heavily. Asami finesses Korra’s top over her head that leaves her in a plain white bra and exposes the abs that Korra knows she loves oh so much. _Fuck, she’s got me so worked up with her words, licking her chops, and eyeing me like I’m fresh meat._

“I’d rather just do all the kissing.” She nips her way back up her neck, her jaw, and up to her earlobe, biting it roughly. “Add in some biting, rubbing and sucking, and we’re all good.”

The pleasing sounds echo right in Korra’s ear and inflates her ego. Korra doesn’t think anything of them since she is intentionally riling Sato up. She also doesn’t think anything of the lean legs wrapping around her waist in a feeble attempt to get friction. Korra presses down harder to help Sato with her problem, and she feels Sato tighten her hold around her waist.

Korra’s so lost in everything that she barely processes when Sato switches their positions so she’s now the one trapped underneath her. _How’d she do that? I thought she wanted me to overpower her?! Why’d she rip control out of my hands when she was enjoying it?!_

“I do remember being called a naughty girl by you, and I am a very naughty girl, Korra. Do you know why?” she whispers lowly and grinds herself hard against Korra’s abs and moans through biting her bottom lip. She can practically feel the heat coming from her now with the proper leverage. _If only her pants and underwear weren’t in the way…_

“W-Why?”

“Because…” she leans down and breathes hot air against the shell of her ear. “I’ve gotta get going for my night class. We’ll have to kiss, bite, rub, suck and makeup later.” Asami hops off Korra and walks out of her room like they weren’t just having a hot makeout session and she wasn’t talking dirty in her ear. _What the fuck?_

“Sato!” she almost growls and chases after her without bothering with her shirt. “Get back here and let one or both of us finish the fucking job!”

Asami spins around on her heel with her heel with a domineering expression, freezing Korra on the spot. She struts over like she owns the apartment and tilts Korra’s lips up for a soft kiss. She tries to advance the kiss and pull her closer, but Sato pushes her away.

“I’ll come back after class to allow you to finish the job,” she says casually and turns again. She has the door open when she looks over her shoulder and winks that damn wink. “Or _I’ll_ finish the job. Or maybe we _both_ will? Can’t let your friend bad mouth you all over campus about your sexual prowess, can I? What type of girlfriend would I be if I allowed that? Sato doesn’t play around. You have three hours, Waters.” _Did she just fucking leave me hanging? Not acceptable! But wait, does that mean we’re actually gonna have sex or is she playing around?_

“Sato!” she shouts down the hallway at her fleeing figure.

All she hears is Sato’s laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclaimer, there is no explicit smut scene in this story and the next chapter doesn't pick up from here. Please, don't hurt me 🥺 There is potential for an outtake though and the next chapter may give some light to what happened 😉 Part IV starts tomorrow!
> 
> End of Part III: Sato Barks, Bites, and Babysits (Chapters 11-16)
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	17. Driver's Seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 11, 2021 11:50AM EST
> 
> Start of Part IV: Sato's Down (Chapter 17-21)

Korra has accepted a lot of things in life. Some people like books over movies. Some people like cats over dogs. Some people _like_ waking up at the ass crack of dawn.

And foremost, she has accepted that she is stupid on all topics revolving around operating and maintaining vehicles.

But Asami Sato will not surrender in her fruitless pursuit in teaching her the basics of driving.

This has resulted in them on a freaking _racetrack_ behind the Sato estate. She’s in the driver’s seat, and Asami’s in the passenger seat pointing out and explaining various controls.

“Waters, are you listening to me?” She snaps her fingers impatiently in front of her face.

“Huh?”

“I’m teaching you about the controls!”

“How do you expect me to listen when you’re being here all sexy in this sports car _and_ your parents are watching us?” Peering over Asami’s shoulder, she sees Yasuko and Hiroshi sitting in the stands. They catch her eyes and wave at her with big smiles, flushing her cheeks. “That really puts a damper on the mood, ya know?”

Asami twists in her seat and whips the passenger side door open. “Daddy, please leave! You’re making her nervous!”

“Nonsense, sweetie. I need to make sure you’re teaching her correctly.”

Asami slams the door shut harder than she should, and Hiroshi exclaims to treat the car with respect like he taught her. She resumes her lesson. Korra tries to listen, but she was telling the truth about her being all sexy in the car. She pushes through that and manages to correctly identify the basic controls and piddles enough with the high-tech temperature control to make it toasty inside on this cool fall day.

“Okay, I think we’re ready to drive,” Asami says confidently and buckles up. “Do what I’ve taught you.”

“You know I don’t even have a permit,” Korra reminds. She steps on what she thinks is the break so she can shift into drive, but really steps on the gas and accidently revs the engine. Asami’s not amused. Korra grins sheepishly. “Sorry?”

“That’s the gas. The break is the pedal on the left. I guess I can’t show you how to drive a stick.”

“Fuck, no! I can’t handle three pedals!” Korra depresses the break, shifts into drive, and releases her foot from the break. “Look at that, I’m driving!”

Asami breaks out in a grin and leans over the console and kisses her cheek. “Technically, the forces around us and in the vehicle are making us move. You’re just steering. Now, gently ease your foot onto the gas.”

Korra’s definition of gently and Asami’s is very different. She pushes a little too hard and roughly jerks them forward. Asami grunts, and Korra apologizes again. She removes her foot from the gas and lets the natural workings of the world move them.

“You didn’t floor it which is good at least. Now, _gently_ press the break to stop us.”

Korra’s definition of gently hasn’t change in the last thirty seconds. If anything, she’s even more _gentle_ this time. Asami has to thrust her hands out to not slam her face into the dashboard. She threads her hands through her hair to comb it out and gives Korra a look.

“I told you I can’t drive.”

Asami shifts them into park and unbuckles. “Get out, I’m taking you for a few laps around the track.”

Korra unbuckles and throws her a sultry smirk. “This physical track or your _personal_ track that’s sent from the heavens and is the sweetest tasting thing in the world.”

Asami playfully rolls her darken eyes. “The physical track, but I wouldn’t be objected to us taking a spin around our personal tracks later. You’ll have to be _very quiet_ though, but if you can’t, I may have something to keep your mouth otherwise occupied.” She winks seductively with her still healing eye and exits the vehicle while Korra’s jaw drops to the floor. Sato opens the driver’s side door, peering over her like she’s her prey. “Move your ass, Waters. I’m taking over the driver’s seat. Just sit back and relax.”

Korra decides to be a little deviant. She’s already unbuckled so instead of getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger side, she crawls over the center console all while making sure to give Sato a nice showing of her ass.

“If my parents weren’t visible from here, I would’ve smacked that tight ass of yours,” she says lowly as climbs into the driver’s seat, but is much too close to the steering wheel and her knees are in her lap. She fights with the car to adjust it back to an appropriate distance from the wheel. “Damn it, Korra! Why’s the seat so close to the wheel? You’re not that short! Do you know how dangerous that is?”

“Thanks, _Mom_. I think you’re just freakishly tall.” Korra leans over to her ear and whispers, “But I’d love to climb you like a tree and take a seat right on your highest branch after all that work.” She nibbles a little on her earlobe, drawing a little moan out of her.

She gets comfortable back in the passenger seat and is victim to a dirty look. She shrugs and motions for her to continue on with her plans. The way one side of her lips curl up scares Korra.

Asami stares Korra down. Blindly, she reaches to shift into drive, presses the gas and begins driving at a speed that must be illegal. Thankfully, she turns her attention back to the track, but it does nothing to slow down Korra’s heartbeat or calm her nerves.

“Holy shit, Sato! Slow down!” Korra screams and clutches the seat beneath her as she turns the corner. Through the many times she’s received a ride from Sato, she has learned that she likes to drive faster than the average person. This, however, is just ridiculous. _Surely, this is how I die, isn’t it?_

“What? Can’t take the speed, baby?”

Asami teases Korra the whole time. After the fourth or fifth lap going who knows how fast, she begins to laugh and admire the beauty that Sato is in her element. Sato looks out of the corner of her eye, smirks, and sends a wink her way. She then joins Korra in laughter, but doesn’t let up on the gas. If anything, she speeds up faster, the engine purring in the enclosed space and at the mercy of her controls.

Over the last several weeks, she has learned who Asami Sato really is. The Internet does not do her justice at all. Sure, it knows her birthday, her height, her educational background, her upbringing, and even her cup size though Korra finds that peculiar since she’s not a model though she could definitely pass for one.

The Internet does not know the truly important things about Asami Sato.

She hates octopus with a passion. She loves chocolate tart with vanilla ice cream. She loves spring the most. She’s kind and compassionate to everyone around her even when they’re drunk and one punches her over lychee juice. She has a cute little mole on her left side and on the side of her left index finger. When she blushes, it crawls down the sides of her neck, but it’s often covered up by her hair. When she speaks about her engineering projects, her face lights up like a firework display even when her audience does not have an engineering background and is completely clueless. And most importantly, the Internet does not have the privilege of watching Asami letting her voluminous waves free and enjoying life with no worries in the world.

But Korra does, and it’s a magnificent, once in a lifetime sight.

“You good over there, Waters?”

Korra grins, content and wishing they didn’t have to leave the vehicle, but she’s pulling back to where they began. “Never better, Sato.”

She seamlessly shifts into park and cuts the engine. Before she can do anything else, Korra unbuckles and leans over, bringing their lips together in a sexually charged kiss. Korra’s still working on gaining the upper-hand, but since that drunken night, some of her everyday head-strong attitude has begun to make its presence known more often. Asami still pushes back and always come out on top unless she wants to be submissive. _Give me a few more months. I’ll equalize this relationship and teach her a few things._

This moment in time seems to be one of those instances of submission. Asami’s hands remain in her lap, but Korra’s tangle in black hair, tugging slightly and a soft moan fills the space. Korra can taste the vanilla bean, her addiction, but needs more, a stronger hit.

She probes the entrance of those sweet red lips, but Sato whines a denial in her throat.

“Let me in,” she almost growls and tries again. Asami giggles and frustrates Korra more. “I need my vanilla bean fix. I wanna taste. Stop being bratty.”

“Not bratty,” she mumbles through their kisses. “Being smart.”

A casual knock on the passenger side window helps her understand that statement. _Fuck, I forgot her parents were watching us!_ Surprised and embarrassed at being caught red handed, she shoots back from Asami, but knocks her head upside the roof and curses. Asami laughs and she glares at her with her burning face.

“You brat!

“Time and a place, sweetheart. Will you ever learn?” Asami exits the car with a hair flip and walks around the front of the car before she can counter.

Korra opens her door and comes face to face with Hiroshi and Yasuko. Pai Sho faces on, she gulps.

“Hiroshi, Yasuko.” She smiles and nods at both of them. _There’s no way they didn’t see it was me who came on to Asami._

“My wife and I would appreciate it if you girls wouldn’t violate the interior of any of our personal vehicles.” Korra’s face gets impossibly hotter. She covers her face and looks away. “Asami, stop teasing poor Korra after your little show off.” _Hahaha! Serves her right!_

“I learned from the best, Daddy.” _And now she’s using the ‘I’m your only child and I’m calling you Daddy to get what I want’ card with that higher pitched voice._

“She’s got you there, sweetie.”

“Hmm…and I wonder where she got the excessive flirty teasing trait from, honey?” Asami clears her throat and brings her parents back to reality. “Well, Korra, I think my daughter has failed to be a good teacher for you.” _On the contrary, Hiroshi, she’s been a very good professor._

“I’m just a terrible driver,” she laughs and stuffs her hands in her pockets, kicking some nonexistent debris up from the ground. “My dad’s tried to teach me how to drive, change a tire, change the oil, and jumpstart the battery. None of its stuck. I don’t even have a permit that’s how bad I am.”

Hiroshi’s jaw drops at this revelation. He grabs the keys out of Asami’s hands, pops his head in on the driver’s side and pops the hood. “No man or woman my daughter dates is not going to know any of the stuff you just mentioned. Come here, we’ll start with the oil. Asami, you stand back and don’t distract us with the looks your gorgeous mother gave you.”

Korra raises her eyebrows, asking if she should comply. She shrugs and rolls her head towards her father. Seeing no harm in entertaining Hiroshi’s farfetched plan that he can teach her a thing or two when her own father and Asami have yet to be successful, she walks over and leans down to get a closer look at everything he’s pointing out and explaining.

Asami and Yasuko take in the scene several feet away.

“I think your father’s replacing you, baby.”

“He just misses teaching me about automobiles like I’m a little girl still.” Asami’s heart flutters seeing her father act like he’s a kid in the candy shop. Based on Korra’s puzzled expression, his attempt isn’t going well in her brain, but at least she’s trying and her dad’s having a good time. That’s the truly important thing for her.

Yasuko comes up to Asami and places a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention away from them. “I know your father and I were a little confounded and caught off guard when you told us you were bisexual all those years ago, but we’re both really happy you and Korra are doing really well this early on in your relationship. If you’re truly happy, that’s all that truly matters for us.”

“We are. I am.” Asami’s breaks out in yet another shit eating grin. It’s a mystery how her face hasn’t been split in half from how much she’s done in the last hour. “And as a bonus for you two, I’m warming up to Opal and Kuvira even after she punched me just for touching and drinking her lychee juice. The Sato and Beifong bond will live on and prosper, but it’s not like it was ending anyway. Does he forget about my connections with Jr. and the twins?”

“Your father’s filling your head with garbage.” Yasuko sighs loudly. She places a hand against her daughter’s left cheek, stroking the discolored skin below her eye. “I know a lot of pressure has been put on your head because you’re female and also the only Sato of the upcoming generation since your father and I couldn’t give you a sibling or two. I know the old bitties and geezers will give you a hard time if you and Korra enter a long-term relationship. If and/or when you’re ready to express your sexual orientation, your father and I will have your back as well as the Beifongs.”

Asami snorts and crosses her arms. “Bitties and geezers, Mom? Really? Your age is showing.”

Yasuko lightly smacks her shoulder. “Out of all of that, that’s what you focus on?”

She shrugs and continues admiring Korra’s backside. She may have her parka and loose pants on, but she knows the power that lies beneath. “They see me at a disadvantage. I see it as a challenge to triumphant over and prove all of them wrong. My sexual orientation has no bearing on my work performance or their lives so they can fuck themselves.”

Yasuko frowns. “Language, dear.”

“Ma, I’ve always been like this.”

“But not such vulgarity about them in conversation with your father or me.”

Asami laughs under her breath. “I think that’s pretty mild to some of the things I’ve heard come out of Kuvira’s mouth.” Watching Korra, a plan already begins forming in her head about the future. “Maybe the next generation can change a few things and get us out of the archaic ways as we take power and prominence. A century has passed, and the world has experienced massive change. People need to understand that. Change is scary, but without change, we’ll always be stuck in the 1920’s before great-grandad Hiroshi even invented the Satomobile.”

“Ow! Fuck!” Korra shouts and sucks her pointer finger into her mouth like a toddler.

Yasuko side eyes her daughter with a teasing glint in her gold eyes. “Gonna go kiss your girlfriend’s boo-boo like I kiss your father’s?”

“Ma!” She covers her face with her hands, thoroughly embarrassed by both of her parents enough for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta throw in the obligatory driving lesson! Too bad Hiroshi and Yasuko kind of ruined the mood, but they're both very sweet with them. If it's not obvious from their dialogue and actions, something obviously happened between the last chapter and this one which will hopefully be written in a rated E outtake some day in the future 😉
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	18. Enjoy the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 12, 2021 12:25PM EST

“Did Beifong give us this case with me in mind? Is she implying that she’s going to come to my apartment after the semester’s over and burn it to the ground because I don’t agree with half of the stupid laws out there and always argue with her?”

“Babe, I’ve told you a million times, Beifong thrives on students actually thinking about the scenarios that she comes up with. She likes that kind of discussion. She likes you a lot more than she lets on. The kids that just agree or say they don’t know, those are the one’s she doesn’t like a lot.”

“At least I got a B+ on the last exam thanks to you.” Korra’s typing on her laptop, but then slows to stop, a thought popping into her mind. She peers up to see Asami’s engrossed in whatever she’s reading on her laptop across the dining room table. “Wait, you know Beifong outside of the classroom because of your fancy circles and you said she likes you. Did she give me a better grade because I’m with you now?”

Asami looks up, one eyebrow raised over her glasses that she put on specifically for Korra since she likes seeing her in them. “Trust me, Lin doesn’t give handouts to anyone. If anything, she’s harder on me. She can’t let anyone think she’s going soft on Sato.” _There’s something in her eye that tells me she’s not telling me something. What game are you playing now, Sato?_

The next hour consists of them compiling information and citing other cases used in the court’s ruling. Asami generally likes quiet when she’s writing, but Korra’s one of those people who has to make comments every five seconds. It shouldn’t surprise Asami because she’s the same way during tutoring sessions unless she comes up with a little game that ends up with them making out.

“These dudes were best friends when they were younger, but Sozin drove them apart because of his mental unstableness?”

“Sozin ambushed Roku’s wife, knocked her out, used her keys to break into their home, spilled gasoline all over the house and set it on fire? What the hell is wrong with this guy?”

“Why did this even make it to the fucking Royal Supreme Court in the Fire Nation? This guy was obviously insane and just about burnt the whole neighborhood to the ground! For Spirit’s sake, it’s a miracle Roku didn’t die from the explosion!”

It’s another hour of Korra complaining about the court systems and Asami holding her tongue before they decide to call it quits for the night. They still have some time until the due date, but they’ve made great headway and likely much further along than many pairings in the class who will inevitably wait until the night before which is one of the stupidest things students can do in Beifong’s class.

They’ve move things to Korra’s room. While it is nowhere as spacious or fancy as Asami’s in her family mansion, it is cozy and just as comforting and welcoming to Asami. She’s laying on the bed, and Korra’s rifling through her closet and turned away from Asami.

“Hey, Korr, Opal texted you. What’s your passcode again?”

“Really, Sato? You can remember all those engineering and legal terms, but not a 6-digit code.”

“I will smack you.”

“Aww, ‘Sami, I think you’re the one who wants smacked on the ass.” Korra hears a loud stomp, but knows she’s bluffing. “Fine, 121914.” _Damn, I need to clean out my closet better. I wonder if I can trick her into organizing my closet._

“Opal wants to know if you wanna arrange a double date sometime before the semester’s over? I have a sneaking suspicion it’s more Bolin that wants a double date.”

“Sure, if that’s something you’re interested in. I know your schedule’s a lot more packed than-shit!” Korra has finally located the Pai Sho set she has, but has inadvertently created an avalanche of all the crap she somehow shoved on the shelf. She gives Asami a sheepish smile among all the junk and holds up the Pai Sho board. “I thought we could play a game of Pai Sho?”

Asami shakes her head and gets up from the bed to see what secrets Waters hides in the depths of her closet. One item catches her attention so she picks it up, inspecting it.

“Should I ask why you have a paintball gun in your closet? Is this how you intend to take down intruders since you can’t kill them on the spot?”

“Ha ha, Sato.” She grabs the paintball gun out of her hands and begins it waving around. “Gotta be prepared for all instances of serial killers. To be completely honest, I don’t know why I brought this with me? Maybe I brought it so my dog wouldn’t chew it up like the last time.”

The next moment happens in slow motion. Korra’s gesticulating with the paintball gun and gets a little too excited and bumps the trigger, a loud click ringing. A dark purple paintball is shot from the barrel and hits Asami’s right in the stomach, and she jumps back from the impact and shock.

“You just shot me!” she shrieks, looking down at her red shirt with a big purple splotch on her stomach.

“I’m so sorry!” Korra cries in a panic, but is still waving the gun around. Asami rectifies that by grabbing it out of her hands and throwing it off to the side. But again, it goes off and now there’s a purple mark on Korra’s thigh. She’s now yelping in pain and grabbing her thigh. “You shot me!”

“Why do you have a paintball gun with a faulty trigger?” She’s clearly worked up over the last minute.

“It’s a crappy one, okay?” she shouts and continues to rub her wound. “Or maybe Naga pinched something in its mechanism. You’re an engineer. You figure it out!”

Ten minutes later, the two are laying in Korra’s bed side by side, staring at the ceiling. Asami’s stole Korra’s parka and shed her spoiled shirt. If it wasn’t so cold in Korra’s apartment she wouldn’t have bothered, but it is so she slipped it on despite the protests. Korra shed her pants and left it at that, leaving her there in a pair of blue boyshorts that left the lovely bruise on full display.

“I’m sorry for shooting you, ‘Sami.” With great care, she pushes the bottom of the parka up and leans down and lays several soothing kisses against the blemished skin. She grimaces at the darken skin against the toned, pale skin. “Yours looks worse.”

“It only looks worse because I’m pale as fuck. At least it wasn’t my eye,” she jokes. She sits up and rubs the bruise on the tan skin. She too lays a few soft kisses there then returns to her earlier position. “Was the Pai Sho board really worth getting shot tonight? I would’ve beaten your ass again and you know it.”

Korra snorts. “I was just trying to make it a romantic night together. We could’ve played strip Pai Sho to make it interesting.” Korra wiggles her eyebrows at eyebrow, and Asami and shakes her head with a smile tugging at her lips.

“Yeah, playing strip Pai Sho would’ve made it _real_ romantic. I think the better term is arousing.”

“Oh, like you would’ve really been complaining, ‘Sami! You’re the one always starting things! Have you forgotten leaving me high and dry the other night and refusing me into your mouth on the racetrack?”

“I think I left you the exact opposite of high and dry, Waters, but I came back for you, didn’t I?” Asami winks and tucks herself further into Korra’s neck. “Delayed gratification is one of the world’s treasures.”

Korra rolls her eyes as a comfortable silence falls between them. She circles her arms around Asami, leaving her no room to escape and receives a happy sigh that sends tingles throughout Korra’s whole body. She doesn’t look down at Asami, but rests her chin atop her head and stares at the ceiling, imaging a clear blue sky above that’s limitless as they lay on a beautiful grass field with flowers all around them.

“I’m really glad Beifong paired us up together. You were taking forever.”

Asami playfully shoves her and laughs. “Excuse me, you were staring at me thinking you were being discreet for how long?”

“Excuse me _,_ you were the first one to have a crush on me. The ball was in your court, Sato.” Asami continues to playfully slap Korra in the torso. She retreats from the slaps by curling into a ball to protect her center, laughing the whole time. “This type of smacking I don’t mind. You wanna aim it towards my ass?”

She glares at the woman in a ball. “Kiss my ass.”

Korra’s crooked smile creeps on her lips. “I will. Turn around.”

Asami flops back on her back with a grumble, and Korra uncurls and mirrors Asami’s position. She bumps her arm with hers and intertwines their fingers together. The tiny grin tells Korra Asami’s not really mad. She brings their hands up and kisses the back of her palm then lays them on her stomach.

“Sorry to tell you, Sato, but you can’t always be in control. You did the research on me, I’m sure you knew that coming into this.” Another comfortable silence falls on them before Korra speaks again. “We make a pretty good team. We may get on each other’s nerves sometimes, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. At least I don’t want to rip your throat out every time you speak.”

“Really?" Asami questions and readjusts herself so she’s snuggled into Korra’s side, head resting on her chest and one leg thrown over her hips this time. “You had to bring Rapini into this?”

“What does broccoli have to do with this?”

Asami giggles at Korra’s misconception. “It’s my new nickname for Kuvira since she calls me Salami. It’s bitter, it’s green, and not many people like it. Very appropriate nickname, don’t you think?”

Korra chuckles and pulls her into her side tighter. She kisses the top of her head and runs her fingers through her silky hair. “Don’t call her that without me present or I may have to go digging for a body.”

“I’ve told you before, and I’ll tell you again, I can handle Kuvira in a fight. Seriously, arrange a time and a place, I’ll fight her and have her crying and begging for mercy.”

Korra doesn’t comment on that, rubbing up and down Asami’s side, and diverts the topic. As they lay together in bed, Korra achieves a peaceful state that she never knew she needed through all her senses.

The smell of cherry blossoms, jasmine, and vanilla permeates her nose. The touch of Asami’s body heat pressed up against her side, and Asami’s head resting against her chest. The sound of complex engineering concepts flowing off her lips like sweet melodies. The sight of Asami adjusting herself so they’re looking at one another again and locking eyes. And finally, the taste of Asami’s lips pressing against hers in a simple, meaningful kiss.

She’s greeted with small smile as they pull apart. Korra brushes a stray strand of hair away from her face and admires how just how breathtaking Asami is.

“Was that a goodbye kiss, beautiful?” she asks quietly, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face and admires just how breathtaking Asami is. Just looking at her, she can feel her heartbeat speed up.

“Are you kicking me out, Waters?” A hint of teasing is in her voice as she cups Korra’s cheeks.

“No! No, no, no! I don’t want you to break curfew or drive completely exhausted.”

“Relax, I don’t have a curfew, but at least this time my injury is covered by clothing,” she teases. She seals their lips together in another kiss and curls a hand around the back of Korra’s neck, massaging the area that always causes Korra to gasp into their kisses. “Enjoy the moment, bruises and all. I may go home, I may not if that’s okay. I have a bag in my car if I do stay.”

Korra relaxes further into the bed and inhales Asami’s divine scent as she returns to her earlier position. “Why am I not even surprised, Sato? Always prepared. All my crap is on the floor still. Can you organize that for me? I can pay you with kisses and a personal, private workout right here in my bed.”

A slap to the chest and laughter escape them once again, enjoying the moment, until they get lost in one another’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this and the next chapter’s just pure fluff and them being cute dorks, but we had to return to what really brought these two together in the first place! And there are little things that will be referenced later on so read carefully 😉
> 
> And can you guys believe it? There’s only 9 official chapters left. I’m going to be sad to see these two go 😢
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	19. Meet the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 13, 2021 11:42AM EST

Fall break is a wonderful time of the semester. Mere weeks before the semester ends, students get a four-day weekend to fuck around before gluing their faces in their textbooks to finish the semester out.

Korra is excited she can go home for a few days and visit her parents and beloved polar bear dog, but looking at Republic City becoming smaller and smaller in the distance until it is a tiny dot, makes her a little sad. Usually, she can’t wait until she gets the hell out of Republic City, but this time it’s different because a beautiful goddess is only getting further and further away with each mile.

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart?” Tonraq asks from the driver’s seat, glancing in the rearview mirror at his daughter. “Usually, your mother and I can’t get you to shut up when we pick you up.”

“Nothing,” she sighs and turns to gaze out of the darkening world, dusk falling upon them. They don’t spend every day together, but the physical distance is pulling at Korra’s heartstrings. “I miss Asami.”

Tonraq and Senna give each other knowing glances. Senna shifts in the passenger seat to get a better view of her daughter.

“Every time your father and I have spoken with you since you two started to date, somehow we always end up on Asami,” she teases lightly.

“She’s amazing, that’s why.” Korra can feel the smile stretch across her face like it has a mind of its own. “She’s gorgeous, smart, and the most thoughtful person in the world. When we barely knew each other, she offered to tutor me. I don’t know a lot of school partners that would offer to do that, but then again, she also did that to get me on a date.” Her heart flutters remembering that’s when they had their first kiss.

“She sounds like a great woman. She and her parents are well-respected for their contributions to society.”

“Do we get to meet Asami anytime soon?” Tonraq hints and looks in his mirror again. “She’s obviously very important to you. Hell of a woman if she and her father both attempt to teach your tenacious ass to drive, but end up with the same results as me.”

“Tonraq!” Senna smacks her husband’s thigh while Korra groans at the two for one deal he got on her. “I would like to meet her sometime too, but no pressure, sweetie. Whenever you’re ready to introduce us is fine.”

Korra wants to introduce her to them. She really wants to show off her amazing girlfriend to her parents, but cannot figure out an appropriate time. She thinks about the possibility when they drop her back off in a few days, but isn’t entirely sure her parents would be up for a round trip drive and meeting Asami. She isn’t even sure about Asami’s own schedule. She already searched her house to Asami’s estate door to door to find it’s between two to two and a half hours depending on traffic, or rather how fast Asami drove, so over break’s out of the question.

Korra leans her head back against her headrest, deciding to figure something out later. _It’s fall break. I can’t be thinking this hard or else I’ll burn out before this semester ends._

* * *

“And this is my room.”

Korra is giving Asami a tour of her family home via videocall on this lovely afternoon. It’s a modest, middle class home in the countryside with a big yard for Naga. It’s nowhere near as big or captivating as the Sato estate so the tour only takes twenty minutes because of Korra’s storytelling skills.

“I should’ve figured,” Asami muses. “Blue everywhere and traditional Water Tribe décor even in your room. Thought I might see something a little different in here.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Maybe something from the Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom. Even the Air Nomads. Mix it up a little bit.”

“Believe it or not, outside of the South, the North, and the United Republic, I haven’t visited any of the other nations. I’m a bit sheltered in travelling the world.”

Asami hums and takes a sip of red wine. “I’ll have to rectify that someday.” _Someday? She’s thinking of the future too?_ “Do you ever miss the South since you spent most of your childhood there?”

Korra flops back on her bed, and when she flips the camera to show her, Asami’s bright smile appears. “I have my days where I miss all the snow and ice, but I don’t miss having to hunt for meat. I like my meat so my dad and I would have to trek out into the wilderness at least twice a month depending on our hauls.”

“You can’t drive and you can’t hunt. Seems fitting. But you know how to shoot a human though.”

“That was an accident!” she whines and rolls around in her bed. She drops her phone right on her face in the process though and curses. Asami giggles. “Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Korra doesn’t have a chance to respond because a large white polar bear comes crashing into her room and begins licking her face right in front of the camera.

“Naga! Naga! Down girl!”

“You’ve neglecting your baby, baby. Give her some loving.” Asami makes some kissy noises while Korra is wiping slobber off her face and trying to regain her composure.

“I fed her and walked her,” she groans. Naga won’t leave her alone so she gets up from her bed and heads down the stairs with Naga on her heels to find her parents coming in, an idea popping into her mind and she looks down at Asami. “Wanna meet my parents?”

Asami raises her eyebrows. “I don’t think videochat qualifies as really meeting your parents, but I’m down. I kind of forced you to meet my parents with underlying intentions before so it’s only fair.”

Tonraq and Senna gush over Asami and her beauty. She butters them up real nice about their home and their daughter. Korra blushes the entire time, but gets all tingly hearing Asami speak so highly of her to her parents. Thankfully, she leaves out the Four Nations Fusion night and the paintball incident.

They move their little gathering to the living room. Tonraq and Senna have usurped their daughter’s phone, conversing with Asami. Korra’s pouting with her arms across her chest in her father’s recliner. _I’m starting to think they like Asami more than me._

Korra’s been left in the dust. She sits back and waits for an opening to end this little impromptu meeting of the parents, but the recliner is so comfortable that she accidently almost falls asleep. It’s that feeling of falling and an unconscious jerk of her leg that rouses her awake to hear the conversation.

“Aww, she didn’t tell me she used to have an adorable little pot belly.”

She shoots up faster than light, eye widening at the sight of her parents sitting on the couch with one of her childhood albums in between them. Senna has her phone in hand, and Korra has a feeling she knows what photo she’s showing her girlfriend.

“Mom! Dad! Stop!” she shouts and runs behind the couch to get an optimal view of all her childhood pictures. The camera’s aimed at a photo of her standing on a stool looking all sassy with her belly hanging out from her shirt riding up and one pantleg halfway pulled up. “Why? Why? Why do you do this to me?”

“You look cute, baby.” The camera’s still pointed at the photos, but Asami must know Korra can see the screen since she smiles reassuringly on screen. “At least you turned that pot belly into strong, powerful muscles that must be crafted by the spirits,” she says in a sultry tone. Korra can see her light green eyes darken over the rim of her wine glass.

“Asami!” Korra grabs her phone from her mother’s hand and hightails it out of there with Asami saying her goodbyes to her parents loudly. She doesn’t bother to turn the camera around, running up the stairs and back to her room. She slams her door shut and presses her back against the door, flipping the camera around to show off her embarrassed expression. “Not cool!”

“You’re just too fun to tease, sweetie. I can’t wait to meet them in person, and I can get a better view of those baby and pre-puberty pictures of you looking all innocent and cute.” _Spirits, I have to bury all the photos in the backyard._

“Fine, I’ll just ask your parents for your baby photos then!” The way Asami’s eyes widen in horror is amusing. Korra grins evilly. “Did your parents dress you up in ridiculous outfits to show off your wealth to everyone? Please tell me they have some candid ones of your bare ass in the tub or eating mud and worms in your best frilly dress?”

“No!” she responds, but her face is almost as red as her red wine now. “My parents would _never_ take photos like that because I would never live it down!”

“Sure, they didn’t. The deep crimson on your face and creeping along the sides of your neck says otherwise,” Korra says sarcastically with a smirk and causes that blush to deepen. “Their one and only child, they didn’t take all the photos they could get no matter how lovely or embarrassing they were to show off how cute you were to everyone. Instead of stuffy, formal photos in their wallets, they carry around photos of you with ice cream smeared on your face and making the ugliest yet funniest expressions.”

“Hey! I didn’t ask your parents for your baby photos! They brought them out when you were falling asleep. I did get a screenshot of that though.” A few seconds later, Korra’s phone beeps with the screenshot. “You almost look like Kuvira did when you were all drunk, but you’re much cuter. I might have to make this my new contact picture for you.”

“That is not a compliment in any way and not the pose I want you to see when I call you!” she whines and finally walks over to her bed to lay on her side. Korra assumes that Asami must be at her desk based on the background she sees. “Wanna lay in bed with me?”

“Sure, give me your address, and I’ll be right over,” she says seriously with a smile.

“I’m joking, Asami!”

“I know.” She finishes off the last of her wine and gets comfortable on her bed, fanning her hair out. “But if you seriously asked me, I’d be over in an instant. I might be a little tipsy right now so I’d have to take a car. I might’ve drunk half a bottle of wine very quickly,” she giggles and looks at something off screen. “Now I kind of wish you were here so you could take care of my drunk ass and cuddle with me.”

Hearing Asami say she wishes that she was with her too brings butterflies to her chest and a warm smile to her lips. “Drinking in the afternoon, Sato? Tsk tsk! But I wish you were with me too, but we can virtually cuddle and talk until one of us of us has to leave or one of us falls asleep.”

“Sounds like a plan."

The two of them do exactly that until Korra falls asleep first despite Asami’s slightly tipsy state.

“Looks like I win again, Waters.”

* * *

“Korra, sweetheart,” Senna says and gently shakes Korra’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” she grumbles and cracks open her eyes, seeing that it’s dark outside now. _How long was I asleep?_

“It’s dinner time soon. Your father’s frying up some halibut as we speak. It should be done in about ten minutes so wash up if you want it hot,” she informs and leaves the room.

Korra stretches out in bed and yawns loudly. She’s scratching the back of her head when her phone catches her eye, and she remembers why she’s in bed in the first place. The battery’s nearly dead now, but it’s still running and unlocked. Clear as day, Asami’s still on the other end, snoozing peacefully, the side of her face pressed against her pillow, with her mouth open slightly and strands of hair falling in front of her face.

She chuckles at the adorable scene. Asami’s either holding her phone up in her sleep for a perfect angle on her face or she propped it up somehow before falling asleep. Either seems equally plausible since she’s just that spectacular.

Korra doesn’t have the heart to end the call so she plugs her phone in, makes a makeshift sign saying she’s eating dinner, and props it up so Asami can read it if she wakes up. She doesn’t leave without taking a screenshot of her slumbering form and texting it to her.

_Now this is a cute picture that’s worthy to be your contact pic 🥰 I’m guessing you might’ve taken a pic of me too since I fell asleep first? Hopefully it’s better than the one on the recliner. I hope your dreams are sweet and you don’t wake up with a splitting hangover 🍷☺️_

Korra walks down to join her parents for dinner with an extra skip in her step and a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supportive parents are the best! Except it seems both sets of parents are hellbent on embarrassing their daughter. At least they're both cute with each other and can laugh about it, am I right?
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	20. No New Messsages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 14, 2021 11:22AM EST

Korra is not paying attention in class. This is not unusual at all. This time it’s not because of Sato. Well, it actually kind of is.

She’s staring at the front right corner of the room as Beifong drawls on about something. She doesn’t even know what the topic is. She’s not sitting beside her this class. She’s not sitting in the front right corner of the room twirling a tendril of luscious hair either.

Sato is not present anywhere in the classroom.

She has never missed a class before.

Korra remembers one day they were talking about how she could skip every class and only show up for the exams and still exceed expectations. She comes for the socialization with Beifong and because her pride won’t let her be a student that skips class. She may know most of the material already, but she says that the discussion format proves very valuable for her soft skills.

She thinks maybe she has an engineering project that passed over her mind. Maybe she’s in the middle of an emergency meeting at Future Industries. Of all her classes, this is the one she could skip no problem.

Except there are a few troubling signs making her nervous.

Throughout the day, she’s texted her some nonsense and a little playful banner about what shenanigans the two could do in Beifong’s class. Korra understands that she’s busy at times, but even then, she may send a quick text back and Korra can determine if she’s busy or not based on how she texts. She has not received any texts all day.

That’s the first sign that has her on edge.

Korra’s the type of student to arrive only minutes before class starts while Asami’s the type to be there with at least an extra ten minutes to spare even with her work at Future Industries and other classes. When Korra didn’t see her in her new seat next to hers, she wondered how she beat her to class when she was nearly late again. Looking towards the front of the class, she wasn’t in her old seat either.

Building off of the first sign, that’s the second sign that really has her anxious now.

Beifong is a stickler about any usage of technology in class so students must be old fashioned and handwrite all their notes in notebooks. Korra has not written a single thing down or processed a single topic that Beifong’s gone over. She knows she should since Asami’s not here, but she’s more worried about her whereabouts. _Screw it, she’s worth being called out by Beifong_.

Korra, as discreetly as she can, slips her phone out of her pocket. _No new messages. Where are you?_ She tries to keep her eyes up, but she’s not gifted in texting blindly so she has to look up and down several times to make sure her text is readable.

_I’m lonely in Beifong’s class and haven’t heard from you all day. Can you please respond if something came up at work and occupying all your time?_

“Waters, you’re not on your phone, are you?”

“Of course not, Professor!” she replies, slamming her thighs shut with her phone in between them. Korra’s not that sly though because her phone falls in between them and lands on the floor with a thud. All eyes turn on her. She sheepishly grins and slides further down in her seat. Beifong grumbles, but continues on with her lecture. _Where’s Sato when I need her to save my ass?_

At the conclusion of class, Korra reaches down for her phone and is disappointed seeing the blank screen. _Still no new messages. Have I really become this dependent on her in the short amount of time we’ve dated? We didn’t have a fight and I’m pretty sure I didn’t say anything offending to her so why isn’t she messaging back?_

She's shoving all her supplies back in her bag when Beifong’s voice catches her attention. She’s speaking with prosthetic arm girl. _Maybe I could ask Beifong if she emailed her and said she was going to miss class. No! That’s creepy and probably violates some professor-student privilege statue. Did I use statue in the right context?_

She goes home by bus after Beifong’s for the first time in weeks. She doesn’t mind the bus. Hell, that was her reality for all long distances of transportation and at night before Asami entered her life. Sitting on the hard bus seat, she stares at her phone the whole time like it’s going to light up with a new message.

She falls asleep with her phone in her hands that night without any new messages from Sato.

* * *

Korra sends a good morning text to Asami, adding onto all her texts from the previous day, but still has yet to receive a text back. She even tries calling a handful of times only to get her voicemail.

“Hey, it’s Asami Sato. Please leave a concise message without a lot of tangents, and I’ll get back to you when I can.” _That whole middle part is calling out Bolin…maybe me too._

On her last attempt at reaching her, she finally leaves a message.

“Hey, Asami, it’s me. Wait, you already know that from the caller ID. Uh…sorry, I’m not being very concise, am I? I haven’t heard from you in a little while, and I just want to know if everything’s good with you. If you’re busy, I totally understand, but whenever you hear this message or see the texts I’ve sent you, can you please let me know you’re okay in some form of communication? I’m kind of a little worried and just need to know you’re okay…hope to hear from you soon, Asami.”

But nothing comes through by lunch time. Something in the pit of her stomach is telling her something is wrong. She’s so worried that most of her lunch goes untouched which is very unlike her.

She’s staring at her phone, wishing the screen would light up with a new banner running across, but nothing pops up. She’s so absorbed in her phone that she doesn’t anticipate or see a pale finger coming up to flicker in between her eyes to draw her out of it. As Korra hisses and drops her phone to the table, rubbing the assaulted area, another voice scolds the one who flicked her.

“Damn it!”

“What’s got you staring at your phone so hard? Did you put a scandalous picture of Sato as your lock screen instead of you and Naga finally?” Kuvira teases and swipes the phone to find no scandalous picture. Opal slaps her on the back the exact moment she draws a long swing of her lychee juice through her metal straw and nearly makes her choke. She growls and narrows her eyes at her. “Damn, can’t anyone take a joke?”

Opal shakes her head and tsks then turns to Korra. “Something seems to be on your mind.”

“It’s Asami,” she sighs. She picks her phone back up, unlocks it, and finds no new messages. “Everything’s great between us, but she hasn’t responded to any of my texts or calls since before yesterday. It’s not like her to not respond this long even if she’s at work or has a big project.”

“Let her be,” Kuvira says nonchalantly with a flick of her wrist. “The semester ends soon. Engineering students like to hole themselves in their rooms with junk food, beer, and piss in a bottle to meet deadlines.”

“I don’t think Asami’s pissing in a bottle or becoming a cavewoman,” she mumbles and scrolls through the dozens of texts she’s sent. _Okay, maybe I’ve sent her a few too many texts, but why isn’t she texting me back. Something’s not right._

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Opal smiles and places a hand over Korra’s. “Maybe she’s been cooped up in the workshop with her dad working on some new invention and didn’t bring her phone with her to avoid all distractions. They could be inventing the next revolutionary invention as we speak!”

Kuvira chomps on her metal straw. “Or maybe she was on her fancy racetrack and overestimated her skills and crashed into the siding.” Opal smacks her upside the head and spills some of her lychee juice. Kuvira looks like she’s about to burst a vein in her head.

“Why would you say that, Kuvira? That’s just mean!”

“Seriously, can no one take a joke? This is who I am! That was obviously a joke! Sato’s too good of a driver to crash on her fucking personal racetrack!”

Opal and Kuvira continue to squabble, but Kuvira’s words send Korra’s thoughts off the tracks. _What if she was in a crash? She does like to speed. Or maybe something in the engine failed and blew up. What if she’s in the hospital right now? Damn it! Why don’t I have Bolin, Mako or even her parents’ numbers?_

“We need to go to the Sato estate now,” she says in a hurry, already out of her seat and gathering her things.

“What? Korra, I can’t. I have two more classes today. Ignore Kuvira. You know she’s got a twisted sense of humor.”

Korra will not take no for an answer though. Since Asami’s not responding and Kuvira planted an off-putting thought into her head, she has to go and see her and/or her parents in person to calm down and know everything’s okay. _Even if she’s mad at me for something I can’t think of, I just need to know she’s safe and not in the hospital._

She turns to Kuvira who is sucking the last of her juice up. Once she’s finished, she sees Korra’s pleading blue eyes meeting her bewildered green eyes and slams her cup on the table.

“No way, Waters! The Sato estate is like forty minutes away from here. I don’t want to drive that far. I refuse.” She crosses her arms across her chest, purses her lips, and glares at her.

“You told me to read the signs when I couldn’t tell that she was into women. Now I’m reading the damn signs, and you refuse to help me out.”

“You know, if you learned how to drive and got your damn license, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now?”

“Please, V! Help a friend out!”

Kuvira leans forward, softening her tone. “Korra, Asami’s fine. She’s just got caught up in that smart brain of hers. You’re worrying yourself to an ulcer if you don’t calm down. She’s probably not used to checking in with a girlfriend when something big happens.”

“I won’t get an ulcer if you drive me to her house,” she whines, leaning her palms on the table. “If you drive me, I’ll get you a lifetime supply of lychee juice.”

“Did you forget I’m legally a Beifong by law?’

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, that was a stupid offering,” she mumbles, thinking hard about something that’s not monetary she can use as leverage. “What if I go with you to that fancy boxing ring that you go to sometimes? I know squat about boxing. You can beat me up. Oh, I know! What if we go indoor rock climbing again and you can shove me off the cliff and onto the safety pads?”

“Hmm…tempting. Very tempting, but I’d prefer to not get into a fight with Sato because I beat you up and bruised your baby skin.” _Fuck, she’s playing hard to get. I can see it in her eyes. I know what she wants from me._

“Kuvira, stop being a bitch and drive Korra to Asami’s house. It’s not like you’re doing anything better today with you being single and all.”

“Hey, I told you I’d go out with someone the next time you find me a _suitable_ partner.”

“I offered to set you up with-“

“None of your himbo boyfriend’s friends from his college!” Kuvira turns her attention back to Korra, smirking with an evil glint in her eye. “You and I both know what I want to agree to drive you an hour to and from Sato’s house.”

Korra flicks a middle finger at her and sticks out her tongue like a child. She comes around the table to their side and stands adjacent to Kuvira’s seat. Opal deduces what it is she is about to do and says she’s being cruel. Korra exhales angrily and loudly. She falls to her knees, bringing her hands up clasped together in front of her, begging.

“I’m waiting,” Kuvira goads and leans her elbows back on the table.

Clearing her throat and putting on her sweetest, most genuine face she can muster, she pleads, “Here I am on my knees, begging you, Kuvira Beifong, my dearest friend and fellow bisexual, to please chauffeur me to Asami Sato’s estate so I can check in on my girlfriend and make sure she’s okay and safe. I will be indebted to you for the remainder of this semester.”

Kuvira hums in thought, rubbing her chin in thought and crosses one leg over the other. She eyes Korra on her knees, no feelings of attraction whatsoever. Just pleasure from messing with her friend. She presses the toe of her boot in Korra’s chest and shoves her back a few inches.

“I do hope you’re better in the bedroom for Sato than that, Waters. But I relent, I will use the rest of my precious day to drive you to Sato’s house,” she sighs the last part like it’s a real burden on her.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Ecstatic at her small victory over her stubborn ass friend, Korra jumps from her knees and engulfs Kuvira in a bone crushing hug. But apparently, she has forgotten one small aspect about her.

“Get off me!” she shouts and shoves her away, stumbling. “You know I don’t like being hugged. It’s bad enough Kalestick likes to hug as often as possible and your girlfriend put us in the same bed when we were piss drunk. Do you know what it’s like to wake up with a hangover to find your sister doing some raunchy shit to you with her bony hands?”

“I was curled up to you! That’s it!”

“You were grabbing my tit, your leg was thrown over my hips, and about to leave a hickey on me.”

“Was not!”

“V, come on. Let’s go so we don’t waste any more daylight.” Korra rounds the table again and grabs her stuff, clapping at her as if she’s a dog. Kuvira glares again.

“Don’t treat me like I’m your bitch. If anything, you’re my bitch since I’m the only one who can drive you.” Kuvira grabs her own things and gives Opal and half-serious, half-playful punch to the shoulder. “If I’m not back by night, call the authorities and get Lin. I’m walking into enemy territory after laying a good punch on Sato.”

“Come on!” Korra shouts and grabs the back of her jacket, tugging her along. “The quicker we leave, the quicker we get back.”

“I’m getting another lychee juice before we go.” Kuvira shoves Korra off of her and brushes herself off.

Korra groans loud and slaps her hands against her face as they walk to purchase more of Kuvira’s addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, where's Asami and why isn't she responding to Korra? Theories and thoughts? Korra seriously may worry herself to an ulcer if she doesn't calm down.
> 
> Chapter 7 for After All This Time will be out later tonight if you read that as well!
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	21. Appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 15, 2021 12:20PM EST

“I hate you,” Korra seethes quietly as she and Kuvira walk up the steps to the front door. Kuvira has a smug grin on her lips and looks ahead.

“Why?”

“You know why!”

“What? It’s the truth. You’re kind of Sato’s sugar baby, are you not?”

“No!” Korra exclaims, exasperated and stops them in their tracks. “I’m not Asami’s sugar baby as you _so_ eloquently put it at the gate! Need I remind you that she came onto me first?”

She shrugs. “Eh, same deal. What’s it matter? I’m just pulling your chain. It’s what I do. Like earlier, I was going to drive you here. Just wanted to see how badly you wanted it, but it’s nice to know how much you care for Asami even though I’m certain she’s fine.”

Korra digs her nails into her palms to stop herself from pushing her friend down the expensive stairs and spilling blood everywhere. She’s more embarrassed than anything. The Satos don’t know how much of an ass she can be sometimes. She resumes walking, not bothering to wait for Kuvira.

“The Satos don’t know that’s what you do! Can’t you use some of that formal etiquette that the Beifongs pounded into you growing up?” Korra rings the doorbell, crosses her arms, and taps her foot on the ground.

“If I’m not at a function, no. I go against the grain,” she says, smirk on her face as she comes up beside her. She examines the estate with critical eyes. “No sports courts, and a bit old school compared to the Beifong estate, but pretty I suppose. Not _too_ over the top considering how much the Satos are worth.”

Korra can’t help her chuckle. “Wow, a compliment. Who knew you had it in you, V?”

“I can be nice when I want to, Korr.”

Lee the butler opens the door and welcomes them and asks where he can lead them to. Before Korra has the chance to brush him off, a familiar voice interrupts them.

“Korra, Kuvira! How lovely to be alerted that two of Asami’s friends came by,” Yasuko greets and approaches them. She looks a little more tousled than Korra’s ever seen her, but more put together than she’ll ever be.

“Is Asami here, Yasuko? I haven’t heard from her in two days, and it worried me so I had to come by to see what was going on.”

Yasuko furrows her brows and tilts her head. “Oh, I thought Asami had texted you, but you being stubborn and the caring girlfriend you are, disobeyed her and came to keep her company even if she’s not much company at the moment.”

Korra’s heart pounds and words escape her so Kuvira steps in. “She didn’t actually have an accident on the racetrack, did she?”

The older woman is taken aback, gasping and bringing a hand to her chest. “Spirits, no! Where would you ever get an idea like that?” Korra frowns at Kuvira who actually looks ashamed as she uncomfortably shuffles in place on the floor. “Asami fell sick very suddenly yesterday morning. Nearly gave her father a heart attack when she fainted for a moment at the office. She’s going to be fine, but is fighting a nasty bout of the flu. Poor thing was vomiting most of yesterday, and she’s fighting her fever today.”

Korra can breathe easier now knowing she’s safe at least. “Thank the spirits she’s okay. Do you mind if I go up there?”

Yasuko encourages her to go up with a smile. Kuvira decides to stay behind, not wanting to intrude, and tries to escape back to her jeep, but Yasuko will not allow that and offers a tour of the estate, leading her off to show her the whole first floor to begin with. Korra laughs under her breath at the pleading expression Kuvira throws her. _She’s not going off to war. It’s not like she doesn’t know the Satos. She’ll be fine…I think unless Yasuko goes mama gopher-bear on her ass for punching Asami._

Korra finds Asami’s door cracked open a few inches. She knocks lightly and calls out for her, but only receives an incomprehensible moan.

Korra pushes the door enough to slip inside and closes it back like she found it. Asami’s such a poised woman in all scenarios, but the scene before her breaks her a heart a little.

The sight of her sprawled out on her stomach, flushed in the face, and wrapped up in several thick blankets opens her eyes. Besides the blankets, there’s one trash bin filled with paper products, one empty trash bin for vomit, a bottle of medicine on its side, and a large pitcher of water. Every step closer to Asami she takes and sees how sick she must be, the more she wishes she could heal all the pain and sickness away.

“Hey, beautiful,” she greets softly with a smile, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She swipes a stray strand of sweaty black hair off her burning forehead Half-closed, somewhat glassy eyes protected by glasses lock with Korra’s. “I was worried about you.”

She sniffles and coughs a little into her pillow, shaking the whole bed. “I feel like shit. I’m freezing and burning up at the same time. I’m dizzy just going to the bathroom. I can’t sleep peacefully, but being awake is just as bad. All the food I’ve tried eating just comes back up. Everything hurts,” she wheezes and clears her throat.

“What can I do for you, Asami?” _She looks absolutely miserable, but I’ll do anything she asks to help her feel better._

She moans in pain. “Go dig a hole in the yard and throw me in it.” _Except that._

Korra chuckles nervously and cups her cheek. “I actually thought something really bad happened to you when I didn’t hear from you all of yesterday and today.”

“I’m sorry,” she croaks and sniffles loudly. “I think my phone’s still in the office, and it’s probably dead by now. My dad rushed me home after I fainted and went downhill faster than he could blink. Then he brought in this whole team of doctors only to find out the flu is trying to kill me.”

“Shh…it’s alright. I completely understand. I’m just glad you’re here and safe.”

Asami musters enough strength to open her eyes up almost completely. “How’d you get here? Please, tell me you didn’t take a cab all the way here from campus?”

She shakes her head and chuckles nervously again. “Kuvira actually gave me a ride. Your mom’s giving her a house tour right now so I think you and Kuvira are kind of stuck with one another now.”

From this short conversation, Korra can see Asami’s eyes becoming heavy, but she continues to nuzzle against the hand against her cheek. “You should probably go so you don’t get whatever hell the spirits have bestowed on me. My dad’s working from home today so I’ll ask him to get my phone tomorrow, and I’ll text you when I’m not so out of everything.”

“No way, Sato. I’m keeping you company for a little while.”

Asami’s too tired to fight her so she moves to the vacant, less messy side of the bed and sits up against the headboard, rubbing her back. She’s still shaking, but Korra can tell she appreciates the gesture from the appreciative moan she picks up on through the miserable moans.

When Asami’s out of everything, she snoops around her projects on her desk and the books in her bookcase. One book about Pai Sho catches her attention. She grabs it and returns to the bed. She thumbs through it until Asami wakes up and twists so she’s facing Korra.

“I’m still going to beat your ass,” she jokes through her little coughing fit.

“Wouldn’t expect anything less of you, ‘Sami.” She closes the book and puts it off to the side. “The inscription in the front from your dad to your mom is really sweet. Charming man he is.”

“He’s not just a ruthless business man. Spirits, he wanted to take me to the ER even though I only passed out for like five seconds then he was watching the doctors like eagle hawks.” Asami knows she shouldn’t since she’s sick as a dog, but does it anyway because she wants to be a little selfish. She scoots over closer to Korra and buries her face into her side. “Thanks for coming and staying a little while with my germy ass. I really appreciate it. If you end up sick, you’re more than welcome to be under the care of my father’s medical team.”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Korra kisses the top of her head. “You’re worth it.”

They stay like that for a little while and chat until Asami passes out again. Korra’s too afraid to move from the position so she’s left with aimlessly scrolling through her phone. She goes to her home screen when the camera app catches her eye. She watches the slumbering woman curled up into her side, debating. _She may be sick, but this is still too adorable not to capture_.

Just as Korra finishes taking a few pictures and sending the best ones to Asami’s phone to see when she gets it back, several message banners run across the top of her screen.

 _Kuvira Beifong_ _🌰 (5:36pm): You and her better not be bumping uglies while she’s sick. That’s just nasty on a whole new level_

 _Kuvira Beifong_ _🌰 (5:36pm): I have a life besides being your chauffeur. You need to learn to drive_

 _Kuvira Beifong_ _🌰 (5:36pm): I want to go home_

 _Kuvira Beifong_ _🌰 (5:37pm): If you’re not down here in 5 mins, I’m barging in there and dragging you out by the hair_

Korra ignores the texts, wanting to spend as much time as she can with Asami. She doesn’t even bother to respond to her and lets her stew in her own frustration. _She’s been a pain in the ass. Payback’s a bitch._

Imagine her surprise when thirty minutes pass with no sign of Kuvira. Korra expects a woman on a mission to come barging in, but instead, she’s met with a tentative knock on the other side of the door.

“Are you guys decent? I don’t hear anything, but that’s not always a good sign.”

Asami grumbles at the noise. Korra calls out that it’s safe to enter, a little upset that Kuvira woke her up, but at least she didn’t come rampaging in like she said she would.

“What’s up, V?”

“You know what’s up. I wanna go home. We’ve been here for five hours and it takes an hour to get home.” She approaches them a little closer, face softening a little. “Asami, how’re you feeling? Your mom gave a very detailed retelling of your sudden sickness.”

Asami snorts and sits up a little, reaching over to swallow two pills and takes a large gulp of water. “A little better thanks to you for driving Korra here. Are you going soft on us, V?”

Kuvira groans and stomps her foot a little. “Why do I even bother? Korra, seriously, I want to go home so say goodbye to your sick girlfriend.”

“Kuvira, you can leave whenever you want if you can get out of dinner with my parents. Korra can take a car home if she doesn’t want to leave yet.”

Kuvira cocks her hip and crosses her arms. “Well, Korr? What’s it going to be? Ride in the jeep or the fancy limo?”

She gazes down at Asami whose eyes are closed, but she can tell she’s awake. _I really should go, but if I leave by nine in the car, I can be home by ten then just pull an all nighter to do some work. She’s worth it._

“Thanks for driving me here, V. I really appreciate it, but I’m going to have to choose the fancy limo.”

She shrugs indifferently, but happy her friend has found someone she cares so much about. “Suit yourself. I hope you feel better Asami so Korra can become less of a pain in my ass.” Kuvira mocks salutes them and turns on her heel. “See you later, sugar babe.” _She did not!_

“Bye, Rapini.” Korra doesn’t realize what she called Kuvira until Kuvira freezes in her tracks and slowly turns around with a menacing look on her face. Asami’s been shaking most of the afternoon, but Korra can tell this shaking is from amusement.

“Did you just call me broccoli, Waters?”

“You called me Asami’s sugar baby again! I think calling you broccoli is a compliment! I am not Asami’s sugar baby!”

“You certainly aren’t,” Asami says, still shaking with laughter, but mixing some coughs and sniffles in. “You call me Salami, I call you Rapini, V. It’s only fair.”

She mutters to herself on her way out, “Don’t hit a sick person. Don’t hit your friend.” In the doorway, she calls out to them, “Asami, I hope you get better soon! Waters, I hope you get sick from Salami!” _She doesn’t. She actually thinks we’re cute together. She’s totally jealous. Next semester, I should help Opal find someone for her._

* * *

Korra’s at home the next night working on some homework when her phone buzzes. She finishes the problem she’s working on then unlocks her phone to see the message and smiles.

 _‘Sami_ _🤓⚖️_ _⚙️_ _🏎️ (9:52pm): I look gross in these but I’ll accept them because you’re looking at my ugly mug so fondly. Next time you want couples pics, make sure I’m conscious and not sick so I can thank you properly_ _😘_

 _‘Sami_ _🤓⚖️_ _⚙️_ _🏎️ (9:53pm): Reading your texts and hearing your voice message has made my awful day a little better so thanks for freaking out. Call me?_

Korra immediately videocalls Asami. She’s met with Asami still in bed, but looking a little better.

“That didn’t take long,” she chuckles through some sniffles. “And I swear, if you take a screenshot of me like this, I’ll take the most unattractive pic of you the next time you fall asleep in my bed and show Kuvira.”

“You wouldn’t dare, Sato,” she growls, but both of them end up giggling. “How are you? Are you feeling better today?”

“A little, but still very much sick.” She supports that by ending up in a coughing fit which makes Korra frown. “Oh, I’m fine, baby. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t like seeing you sick,” she pouts. “Can I do anything for you?”

Asami sighs with a little smile and snuggles into her pillow. “Just keep talking about whatever comes to your mind. It’s very soothing and comforting to me. I love the sound of your voice.”

Korra does exactly that, speaking freely about her day and classes. Asami asks questions, but soon enough, Korra hears her soft but congested breaths.

“Sweet dreams, ‘Sami.” She knows Asami won’t be able to feel it, but she brings her fingertips to her lips and lays them upon her screen and against her forehead.

Similar to what occurred over fall break, but the roles reversed, Korra props her phone up and continues working on her homework, occasionally glancing up with a smile tugging at her lips seeing Asami sleeping safe in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody can relax! Our baby Asami is safe. She's sick as a dog, but she's safe!
> 
> Chapter 7 - Into the Unknown is out now for After All This Time!
> 
> End of Part IV: Sato's Down (Chapters 17-21)
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	22. One Helluva Great Semester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 16, 2021 11:55AM EST
> 
> Start of Part V: This is Asami Sato (Chapters 22-29)

It’s the last class before finals week. She knows she should be paying attention, but much like the entirety of the semester, her mind is on something else and she’s not watching Beifong illustrating on the whiteboard.

She’s staring at the voluminous, black waves cascading down a slim back. A perfectly manicured finger is twirling a strand of it. The one difference is that Korra doesn’t have to strain her eyes as much to watch her in the front right corner of the room. She’s in her rightful place to the right of her seat, mid-way back of the classroom so she also gets a clear view of the left profile of her face that has a flirty smirk on it.

“Waters!” Beifong voices snaps her out of her trance and she looks forward to the board, but there’s no drawing this time.

“Yes, Professor?”

“What do you think?” Déjà vu hits her. She hears a giggle and glances at Asami who has angled herself to the right, blocking Korra’s visibility of her lovely face. She looks back at Beifong who doesn’t look impressed.

“Can you repeat the question?”

“What’s the one thing you do whenever a tort is committed against you and what are the three types of torts?” _Are we reviewing? I actually know this one!_

“Intentional, negligent, and strict liability. You always sue everyone. It may not stick for all parties involved, but sue everyone forever and always. It’s the one thing I’ve learned in this class, Beifong,” she answers proudly.

Beifong is satisfied with her answer and continues on. On to what exactly, Korra doesn’t know because her attention goes back to Asami. She’s swiveled back towards Korra so she can see her again and blows her a little kiss, flushing her face.

Korra doesn’t know how much time passes. She’s too busy watching Asami flirt with her.

“Thank you all for your participation this semester. Let’s finish off the semester strong next week with finals. Remember to care for yourselves during these last two weeks. I hope everyone has a safe holiday break.”

Students begin picking up their stuff and running out of there like there’s a fire. Korra pulls her phone out of her pocket, shocked to say the least when she sees the time. _6:47pm? Did Beifong catch what Asami had?_

“Cat got your tongue, Waters?” Asami stands before Korra’s desk with a twinkle in her eye, much like the day they were paired up together. “You really didn’t do your research on this class before it began, did you? It’s tradition for Beifong to let students out before seven the last week of classes as a thank you for all our hard work and for turning in our briefs.”

“And here I thought a holiday miracle fell before us.” The two walk out of the classroom and into the empty halls before she speaks again. “We’ve got two extra hours on our hands. We could go grab a bite at Narook’s for dinner?”

Asami intertwines their fingers together. “I have taken the liberty to plan something since I knew we’d have some extra time. Full disclosure, we won’t be alone so no inappropriate behavior. It’ll be a little last hoopla before we batten down the hatches for next week. That is, if you’re game, Waters?”

Korra pulls on their hands unexpectedly, and Asami stumbles into Korra’s arms. The shorter woman threads her fingers around her neck, pulling her down for a chaste kiss in the middle of the hallway, not giving a damn who sees them.

“You’re one to talk, Sato. You’re the one always misbehaving, but I’m game.”

* * *

Korra is suspicious when Asami leads them into a bowling alley, RC Lanes and Entertainment. It’s one of the best family entertainment centers in the city with bowling, laser tag, great food by bowling alley standards, escape rooms, an arcade, and batting cages. Since it’s the middle of the week, there are very few people inside.

“Are you going to tell me your social circles have a bowling league and you wanna beat my ass at bowling too?” she jokes as she continually gets tugged along past the lanes and arcade towards a hallway.

“There actually is a bowling league, and I probably will beat your ass. But first, we need food.”

Low and behold, Asami pulls them to a private room filled with non-alcoholic beverages, an ice cream bar, sandwiches, and some sides. That’s not the only thing in the room though. Opal, Kuvira, Bolin, and Mako are sitting at the table chatting with one another.

“You made it!” Bolin exclaims and jumps out of his seat. He’s so excited at their appearance, he lifts Asami off her feet and plants a big kiss on her cheek. He does the same for Korra. “I’m starving! Can we dig into that delicious food finally?”

Asami tells them to go ahead, but holds Korra back, smiling at her. “The flu kind of ruined our plans for a double date with Bo and Opal. I thought why not combine a double date, stress relief activities, and a hangout night all in one? The six of us never hung out at the same time anyway, so why not now?”

She leans up and kisses her cheek. “Ever the efficient businesswoman you are. I love it.” She pauses, watching Bolin piling his plate high while the other three shake their heads at him. “We’re not at a bar or a club because you don’t want a repeat of Four Nations Fusion night, right?”

Asami nods and scratches the back of Korra’s head, earning a low groan. “You caught me. It’s bad enough babysitting three drunk women. Add two grown man-childs who are like brothers to me, I’m going to throw hands and leave you all for dead especially since I’m still recovering from almost dying.”

“I think you’re being overly dramatic, ‘Sami.”

Asami raises an eyebrow and cocks a hip. “I’m the overly dramatic one? I wish I actually infected you so you’d know my body was killing me from the inside out. But no, my mom’s suffering a slow death now from me, and I might have to drive my father to the ER if he doesn’t relax.”

“Ugh, the nerve of you!” Korra accuses jokingly with a laugh. “I think you and your mom are ploying to send your father to an early grave so you two can live happily ever after by yourself in the estate without a man in the picture.”

Asami shakes her head. “Damn, you caught me again, Korra. That’s exactly what my mom and I are doing.”

Neither of them can keep in character though and burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the other four. The couple brush them off and join them after a sweet kiss. For once, no one fakes gags at them.

Throughout their college specialty dinner that lacks any alcoholic drinks, all six of them laugh more than they ever have. Between the brothers, the sisters, the fifth and sixth wheels, the two couples, the two sets of ex-lovers turned friends, and all the other dynamics and relationships between just those six, it’s a hoot.

In the main area is where things get serious. They start off with bowling and no surprise, Asami wins, but Korra isn’t far behind. She’s much more on par with Asami in bowling than Pai Sho.

After one round, they try an escape room. Bolin and Korra are dead weight after the first few hints. The remainder of the time consists of Asami, Kuvira, and Mako yelling at one another on how to solve to riddles, and they get out just in time thanks to Opal playing mediator and solving the last one.

Bolin and Opal head to the arcade in an attempt to win some prizes while the other four head to the batting cages. Kuvira and Korra are inside the cages, and Mako and Asami are outside watching from a safe distance on a bench.

“I’m surprised you agreed to something like this, V,” Korra says and fouls a ball off.

“I tried to resist. Asami asked Opal if she was still up for a double date with a twist, but then she turned it into this ‘triple date’ as she calls it.” Kuvira connects with her fast pitch perfectly, sending it ricocheting into the nets at the other end. “You look pretty pathetic with your slow pitch. What are you, five?”

“I’m sorry, but we didn’t exactly have this kind of sport in the South,” she bites back and misses a ball straight down the middle just as Kuvira perfectly times another fast pitched ball. “Shut up. So, you and Mako then?”

Korra can feel her eye roll. “More like I’m Opal’s chaperone and he’s Bolin’s.”

“I don’t know. You two looked awfully cozy during dinner, Rapini,” Korra teases in a sing songy voice with a shit eating grin. If it weren’t for the barriers between them, she knows she’d hit her. As for the nickname that Asami dubbed for her, but Korra has taken to calling her, Kuvira’s learned to accept it, but it’s still not without giving her best bitch face.

“Only because everyone else has a partner, and we were left high and dry when y’all went into lala land with each other!” Kuvira then shouts loudly, “Salami, keep your woman in control like you do in the bedroom!”

“V, we’re in public!”

“Please, that is not the most vulgar or worst thing I could’ve shouted, honey. Just keep missing those slow pitches and embarrassing yourself in front of your girl. At least I can hit a fast pitch and be a bad bitch.”

The bickering friends swap places with Mako and Asami. It’s not without Asami kissing all rational thought out of Korra’s brain, a seductive wink, a hair flip, and an extra sway of her hips heading into the cages.

“Whipped,” Kuvira coughs and the two take the recently vacated bench. Korra smacks her on the arm, but Kuvira just laughs it off. “You know I’m just busting your ass. Oh, would you look at that? Sato can hit fast pitch pretty well. Not as well as me obviously, but better than your poor ass.”

Korra watches her and blocks out everything else coming out of Kuvira’s mouth. Her leg kick, her concentration, her stance, it’s mesmerizing Korra and nearly has her drooling on the spot. _Fuck, that’s hot watching her hit those balls. Maybe we need to visit the cages again soon._

All six friends reconvene for one more round of bowling and lose poorly to Asami once again. Since Opal has an early class the next morning, she and Kuvira leave first. Before they leave, Opal and Bolin engage in a slightly uncomfortable make out session until Kuvira has enough and pries her away. They say their goodbyes to the brothers and thank Asami for the great night.

“You’ve got a good one here, Sato. Don’t let her screw it up with her stupid, awkward ass.” She slaps Korra’s back in a supportive, but still teasing manner that only she can pull off.

“I definitely do,” she agrees, looking into Korra’s blue eyes. She shifts to Kuvira’s greens and raises an eyebrow. “Watch your back, Rapini. I have a punch card that gives me free reign to punch you in the eye.”

Kuvira shakes her head and chuckles. She turns away with Opal and begins to head out. “Good luck on finals if I don’t see or hear from you before next week, Salami.”

The brothers leave shortly afterwards too since they have a bit of a drive back, leaving the couple all alone. Well, as alone as they can be in a bowling alley.

“I suppose we should get going too then,” Asami says and gets up from her seat. _But I don’t want it to end yet._ Korra pulls her back down onto her lap. She raises a questioning eyebrow at her, but wraps her arms around her back.

“Let’s stay just a little longer. Just the two of us. I think I know a game I can beat you at.”

Ten minutes later, Korra’s met with a pouting Asami by the bubble hockey table.

“Two out of three, baby?” A fire lights up her green eyes, hell-bent on winning. But again, Korra triumphs and she cheers loudly to draw the lingering crowd’s attention. She doesn’t care though. She comes around the table and wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, lopsided smile on her lips. “I guess the Sato estate doesn’t have a bubble hockey table.”

“No, it doesn’t,” she grumbles, but kisses the tip of Korra’s nose. “I’ll have to remedy this with my father. I’m sure we can find one with much better quality than this load of crap.”

“Hey, don’t insult the game just because you lost! I need to prove my worth to you and your parents so give me something to be better at than you, ‘Sami.”

Korra’s statement is meant to be playful, but something about it changes the atmosphere around them. Asami’s body and stance soften, and her eyes flicker in between Korra’s eyes and mouth. It reminds her of right before they kissed for the first time. It was two months ago, but feels like a lifetime ago to her.

“Don’t compare yourself to me. _Ever_. I’m on no grand pedestal higher than you despite what _some_ people may say. You’re your own person, and what you have is what drew and continues to draw me to you every single day. You don’t need to prove your worth to my parents or me. You’re amazing, Korra.”

The heartfelt sentiment from her angelic voice and expressive green eyes makes Korra want to melt to a puddle of goo to the floor. She feels weak in the knees, tightening her grip around Asami’s waist so she doesn’t fall to the ground overwhelmed by her emotions. It feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest and run right into Asami’s hands, begging to be held and cared for by the wonderful woman.

She settles for leaning up and capturing their lips in a warm, deep kiss. Like always, vanilla bean tickles her taste buds and will never cease to dissuade her from kissing her delectable lips.

There’s no hurry in their kisses. The only focus is being wrapped up in one another’s arms in an arcade by a bubble hockey table, swept away in their own little bubble.

_What was my life like before Asami? It’s been a hell of a semester. Hell, I didn’t know Opal, Kuvira, or Asami a few months ago. College has a funny way of making meaningful relationships in such a short amount of time, but I will forever be indebted to the stars aligning and setting Asami and me on a path towards one another._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the end, folks 🥺 I don't know? Is this fluff? Whatever you call it, I hope you enjoyed no one freaking out and them just being regular, sober college kids. And of course, our Korrasami moments 🥰
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	23. Sneaky Bisexual Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 17, 2021 12:35PM EST

“You have ten minutes remaining.”

_This is cruel making students write nonstop for nearly two hours. I need to go to the South after all this and jump in a fishing hole to regain all feeling in my hand. Fuck! Cramp, cramp, cramp! Burning fire!_

“Five minutes remaining. Begin wrapping up your thoughts.”

Korra scribbles down the rest of her thoughts. Ironically, it’s about contracts and it makes her smile, remembering her and Asami’s first tutoring session. Beifong calls for one minute, and Korra decides to leave Beifong a little farewell underneath her response.

_I know I was a pain in the ass for you all semester, but I thank you for everything and letting me say what was on my mind with no judgement even when I was a stuttering mess. Thank you for pairing Asami and me together for the law brief. It’s been an interesting experience._

_P.S. I better not wake up to find you spilling gas all over my home and setting me on fire like the nutcase Sozin was. I hope you enjoyed my comments in our personal opinion paragraph. I think you can figure out which ones are mine and which are Asami’s._

Korra thinks about scribbling out the part about her and Asami. She doesn’t explicitly write that they’re dating, but if Beifong read it hard enough and noticed her staring at Asami harder the last half of the semester, it probably wouldn’t be hard to come to that conclusion. She knows Beifong knows that she’s bisexual, and given that her niece is bisexual, probably not repulsed by the thought she may have accelerated a new same sex relationship in her class.

She turns her test in, note intact and not scribbled out, with a gracious smile and a nod at Beifong. She’s going to leave it at that, but at the last second sticks her hand out and shakes Beifong’s hand. Beifong nods at her with a small smile as Korra says a quiet ‘thank you’ before turning and letting other students turn in their tests.

She gathers her things and walks out of the classroom, sighing in relief and releasing a heavy weight off her shoulders that she survived Beifong’s class. Thanks to Asami, she’s confident that she’ll get at least a B instead of a C.

“How was it, Waters?” Asami stands across the hall with a little smile, one foot against the wall, and files her nails nonchalantly.

Korra didn’t expect to see Asami after her final, freezing her in her tracks. She had ended up with three finals this day, and the university approved of her taking Beifong’s final earlier.

“Are you going to gawk at me all night or come here? As cute as your shocked face is, I’d much prefer if you were in my arms.”

Korra can’t stop from smiling and throwing herself into her open arms. Korra wraps her arms around her and buries her face in her neck, smelling vanilla perfume she knows Asami spritzed on just for her.

“I survived. That’s what matters,” she murmurs, laying a soft kiss against the fair skin. In Asami’s arms, everything felt right. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but how come you’re here? Weren’t your finals in the morning and early afternoon?”

“They were, but I’ve hung around the city the rest of the day to study and relax a little. I wanted to see you after your final and congratulate you on officially passing Beifong’s class. I have no doubt that you nailed her final.”

“Best present you could ever give me though I wish we could’ve sat in the same classroom together one last time.” She steps back a little and raises a hand up to her cheek, smirking at her. “I know you, Sato. You have some underlying reason you’re here besides to see my ugly mug.”

She feigns offense. “A woman can’t wait up for her gorgeous, powerful girlfriend after her final in the class that brought them together? The nerve! How ghastly!” Asami can’t keep a straight face though, and both of them burst out with laughter. She leaves a quick kiss on Korra’s lips then pulls her along and down the hallway. “Actually, I need to tell you something that I could’ve told you about a while ago, but I hope you’re not too mad that I didn’t tell you sooner.”

* * *

The last of the students have turned in their finals. Beifong is organizing them and placing them in her folder. She catches sight of Sato and Waters right outside the door, almost swaying in their tight embrace. Sato’s radiant smile is evident as she leans down to kiss Waters before pulling them along and out of her sight.

She shakes her head and resumes organizing all the paper. She remembers that day a few months ago very clearly.

She was sitting in her office, quite peacefully, scrolling through her emails. It was her office hours and a majority of the time, students did not dare to come to her office hours. The few that did dare were the lucky ones who received one on one attention and came out feeling a lot better than when they came in.

Except she knew one student that did not have any need to ever visit her office hours yet in she came.

“Hey, Lin. How’re you doing? How’s Su and your mom doing?” Sato walked in a little too casually and threw one leg over the other, dressed impeccably and likely from work.

“Cut the shit, Asami,” she uttered with a tight-lipped smile, spinning in her chair to come face to face with the lone Sato. “What do you want? I sure as hell know you don’t need to come to my office hours.”

“Lin, the audacity to believe that even I wouldn’t need help in your tightly run ship,” she voiced airily. The judgmental eye she received shut her up. “Okay, you caught me.”

“We’re not at a function, cut all the formalities. Get to the meat.”

“I have a request. I-“

“No.”

“You don’t even know what it is!” she exclaimed, scooting closer to her, but knowing not to get too close because she’s not the friendliest Beifong. “You know that law brief that you’re going to assign partners for soon? I was thinking-“ Beifong held her hand up.

“No, you can’t do it by yourself, Asami. You can all sit in class like sitting turtle ducks waiting for me to call on you, but you’re going to have to communicate by some sort of means to complete this project with another student.”

“No, I’m requesting a specific partner.” Beifong sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, skeptical. “I know you don’t allow switching or choosing of our partners to prepare us for the real world, but I’m going to give it my best shot anyway.”

Beifong sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead. “Fine, who is it that you’re requesting that I have no obligation to fulfill?”

“Waters. Korra Waters.”

Beifong was perplexed. Waters was better than the obvious stoner in the back of the room and the guy who always had his hoodie up and face down, but usually when she glanced at Waters, she was staring off into space at the front of the room. Sometimes she had fun calling on her and watching her attempt to save herself the embarrassment of being caught red handed that she obviously wasn’t paying attention, but she did have some interesting thoughts and comments about her scenarios.

“Waters? You’re requesting Waters out of all the students in class?” She wasn’t making any promises to her. She was wondering if Sato hit her head on the way up. Surely her parents raised her better.

“Yes.”

“May I get some additional information about why you’ve gone out of your way to make this request?”

She repositioned herself so her back was straight, one leg still crossed over the other, showing off her fancy black heels. She switched from student mode who knew the professor outside of class to business mode, ready with her best persuasive pitch.

“I see potential in Waters. I can’t put my finger on it, but there’s something interesting and intriguing about her. I’m sure working together on a paper will help me come to a more detailed conclusion of what that is.” She stood up in place and smoothed down her clothes, not that they were messed up in the first place. “I know you have no obligation to perform my request seeing as we’re not negotiating a contract, Lin, but I have put my best efforts forward. I’ll see you next week in class. Tell Su and Toph I say hi.”

And with that, Sato strutted out of her office.

Beifong thought long and hard about Sato’s request, but decided to fulfill it. It wasn’t like pairing her and Waters together would give Sato any advantage. Based on the look on Sato’s face when she announced the pairing, she too was surprised that she actually went through with it. But it quickly transformed into a mischievous one and she swiveled to catch her partner’s attention.

Beifong remembers studying those two the second half of the semester as she zips up her bag with the tests safely secured. Waters attention shifted from the front of the room to the immediate area to the right of her where Sato had changed seats to and disrupted the harmony of the unassigned-assigned seats students made the first week of classes. They began talking at the beginning and end of class. They began leaving together. Waters cheeks were often flushed, and Sato was giggling like a school girl. It was after the second exam and watching the exchange between them with Waters on the floor and Sato towering over her that she realized what was going on.

Sato had a crush on Waters as did Waters to Sato. Sato wanted them paired together to get the ball rolling. If what she saw throughout the semester wasn’t evident, what she just witnessed in the hallway seals the deal for her. It’s clear that they are now together and the thought warms her heart that Sato has found happiness in her classroom.

She wonders why Sato didn’t bother to speak with her in the first place. She certainly isn’t a timid woman. She thinks maybe it was because only people close to her know about her sexuality. Whatever the reasoning is, she knows Sato is a calculating woman and has reasons for everything.

Beifong buttons up her coat in preparation for the bitter cold that is going to meet her as soon as she steps out. She slings her messenger bag with all the tests over her shoulder. For a moment, she pauses in the doorway, glancing at the front right corner of the room then the middle area close to the door. She hums, lips curling at the corners, and turns off the light, heading down the hallway.

_I have a feeling I’ll be seeing Waters at the holiday function. Depending on what the pretentious assholes do and say, I may have to gather Mom, Su, and all those damn kids of hers to teach a few of them some lessons about the progressing world._

* * *

“What the hell was Plan B if Beifong didn’t pair us together then?”

They’re sitting in Narook’s in a booth after the retelling of Asami’s little scheme. Korra’s not mad at Asami, but very curious about how her girlfriend’s brain works.

Asami takes a drink of her water, pinky up before answering. “Plan B was to up the flirting during in class, maybe purposefully come to class late and drop something by mistake in front of you. Then I was going to approach you after class sometime and strike up some sort of conversation, lay down the flirting heavily. I probably would’ve needed to write it across my forehead that I’m into women if what actually happened is any indication of your deduction skills.” She winks at the last part, letting her know she’s joking. She also runs her foot up Korra’s leg again, but reaches her thighs much sooner than the last time.

Korra leans back in the booth, but it does nothing to dissuade Asami from running her heel closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. She bites her lip to contain the moan threatening to escape her in the middle of the restaurant.

“You sneaky, sneaky bisexual,” she pants heavily, getting worked up. “Such crafty tactics to get into my pants and bed.”

“It wasn’t all about getting in your pants and bed,” she whispers. Her foot drops from its ascent up her thigh and her face drops a little with worry, tugging at her bottom lip. “You’re not mad, are you, sweetie?”

“No, definitely not, Asami,” she reassures quickly with a comforting smile, grabbing Asami’s hand from across the table and leaving a long kiss against the back of it. “While I still wish we could’ve been dating for double the amount of time we’ve actually been dating, I think what’s transpired suits us a lot better.”

Asami snorts and gets a look in her eye. “Nearly two months of foreplay and unrecognized flirting from one side? Sounds great, but after sorting all that out, I do agree. Though I could’ve done without the black eye over lychee juice of all things and almost dying from the damn flu.”

The two chat over their dinner about their last few days cramming and finishing up their classes. They both still have one final remaining, but like Beifong reminded them, they’re taking a little time to care for themselves. They’ve certainly earned it. It’s the end of a chapter for the two, the chapter that brought them together.

“So, I actually have one more thing I need to address with you,” Asami says casually as she signs the slip with a flourish of her wrist.

“This better not be about the recurring joke about me being your sugar baby. I would’ve paid, but you grabbed the bill.”

Asami rolls her eyes. “I think I prefer being called Salami more than sugar mama by Kuvira. I still have a get out of jail free card to clock her in her eye. If she refers to me as your sugar mama in public as loudly as she can, I might have to cash that in.”

Korra holds her hands up in defense. “I won’t stop you. It might bring her down a peg or two. Besides, it’ll be hot seeing you hit her.”

“Such a violent person, baby,” Asami tsks and reaches into her bag to bring out a small white envelope and offers it to Korra. “This is for you.”

“A holiday card?” she smiles, but feels a little bad because she didn’t get anything for Asami. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You have a girlfriend for the holidays for once and you didn’t get her anything? Not even a damn card! I need to get her something. And fast!_ She opens it to not find a card, but a classy invitation with fancy font and impeccable format.

Korra’s at a loss for words, rereading the invitation several times over, but happiness creeps inside of her, lifting her spirits up at what this means. They’d mentioned this before, but never really talked about it again. She glances up to find Asami worrying her lip again, not at all like her usual assured self. Her foot has even dropped from its previous spot on her thigh to the floor.

“You’re…inviting me to one of your high society functions?” she asks slowly, placing the invitation onto the envelope and gives her full attention to the young heiress.

“If you want to attend or don’t have any plans already. There’s absolutely no pressure,” she clarifies and leans over the table and takes Korra’s hands in hers. “I know I said I like to keep my private life private from all the snotty people that attend these events, but I want to change that, with _you_. You’re special and an important part of my life now. Not everyone will understand us or even approve of us, but I’ll proudly show you off to the world, Korra.” 

Even before she spoke, she already knew her answer, but after hearing her sincere and heartfelt speech, the happiness inside of Korra bubbles over and she feels like she’s soaring in the clouds. Seeing Asami in a gorgeous dress and all dolled up, watching Asami mingling and socializing with the aging generation transferring power to their generation, and formally dancing with Asami – the most beautiful woman that will be present – in an elegant banquet hall decked out in holiday decorations sounds like a perfect night.

Korra squeezes Asami’s hands and smiles so wide that it nearly touches her sparkling blue eyes. “I’d love to be your date to your high society function, Asami. _Nothing_ would make me happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was supposed to end with Beifong walking out of the classroom...bet y'all happy I didn't end it there? Honestly, I am too because I feel the story wouldn’t be complete then. Remember that holiday component I mentioned at the beginning of the story and why I've been updating daily...? I don't think anyone's complaining about an extra 4.5 chapters though!
> 
> Back to the "plot" though. Some of you had some predictions in the first two chapters about Beifong, and you were partially right but of course Sato had a hand in it too, she's just that calculating! What do you think about that? I left a lot of little clues about Sato's involvement I believe, but I don't think anyone picked up on them or mentioned them. As for Korra, she finally gets to see the exclusive Society as Asami's esteemed guest! How's that going to go? Anything in particular you think will happen or you want to see? Let's talk!
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27 (check it out for earlier drafts of the invitation!)


	24. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 18, 2021 1:04PM EST

“Spirits, Naga! I don’t want to end up in the ER as soon as we get home!” Korra trips over the entry way and her beloved polar bear dog galloping inside. Luggage in hand and her parents trailing behind, she tosses everything in a heap by the staircase.

“Don’t even think about leaving all your bags there, young woman! We’re not responsible if Naga chews all the material and zippers and ruins your clothing.”

“I’m just taking a snack and water break, Mom,” she says and walks to the kitchen, looking in the fridge to find it empty. _Right, we were gone for a week. Anything in the cabinets? Oh! Dried seaweed crisps!_ Korra rips the bag open and rejoins her parents in the entryway. “How come we can build robots and track every single person’s movement in the world, but all major modes of transportation can’t provide decent food?”

Korra’s parents don’t even bother to answer their daughter’s ramblings. They urge her to unpack so her clothing isn’t in her luggage for the next year. She rolls her eyes, but knows they’re right. She hates packing and unpacking, but their semi-annual week-long visit to the South forces her to do both.

She trudges up the steps with her bags, mouth full of seaweed crisps and Naga on her heels. By the time her bags are thrown on her bed, Korra’s nearly choking from the seaweed crisps coating the inside of her throat. She spots a forgotten water bottle on her desk and guzzles it down to wash away all the bits of seaweed crisps.

She observes her desk, finding it somewhat tidy now that classes are over. She grabs the one item that brings a smile to her face and runs her thumb over the glossy face and script. _I get to see ‘Sami dressed in her best dress and go all out with her. I hope I can find something formal enough but still me tomorrow with Mom. ‘Sami’s lucky. She can be dressed down or done up with a snap of her fingers and look stunning either way._

Korra returns the invitation back to its rightful spot on her desk and begins unpacking her clothes, heart fluttering in anticipation for their date.

* * *

“Korra, can you come down here for a minute?”

“Mom, I’m not talking to some salesman at the door this early in the morning!” Korra had heard the doorbell ring only moments before. She’s laying comfortably in her warm bed, blanket over her head and still in a tank top and sleep pants.

“Korra, come down here. It’s important.” There’s no room for argument in her father’s baritone voice. She can imagine himself making himself bigger to assert his authoritative position.

She reluctantly rolls off the bed and grumbles the whole way down. She can’t see whoever is on their doorstep because her father’s bulky body is blocking her view. Whoever is there, they’re not speaking, but her parents are nodding.

“What’s so important this early in the morning?” she asks a little grumpy. Hearing their daughter’s voice from behind, Senna and Tonraq step to the side to reveal Asami Sato herself wrapped up in a red pea coat.

“Am I worth the hassle and struggle it is to wake up before noon, Waters?” she teases and holds her arms out for a hug. “By the way, cute bedhead and sheet marks.”

Korra doesn’t think and just reacts. She rushes over and scoops Asami up in her arms, lifting her off the ground and twirls her inside the warmth of her house and away from the cold. Asami’s laughing in the air and goes with it, immediately wiping away the rest of the grumpiness from Korra.

The moment that she puts her on the ground, she cups her cool cheeks and pulls her down for a warm, longing kiss. It’s been over a week since she’d kissed and tasted her, much too long that she felt like she was experiencing withdrawal. Cold hands dance on the back of her neck and shoulders, forcing a shiver up her spine from the temperature change, but she’s not cold, she’s on fire from Asami’s presence and touch.

Pulling back, both their cheeks are flushed. Whether it’s from the cold or the emotions swirling in between them, Korra can’t tell and doesn’t give a damn.

“That’s the kind of initiative from you that I love.” Asami brushes a strand of messy hair behind her ear and gets lost in the depths of the icy blue eyes. “You’re learning very well how to establish your dominance against me, Waters.”

“You’ve seen nothing yet, Sato,” she says and leans up for another kiss. “Not that I’m not over the moon that you’re here, but why are you here? It’s over two hours from your house to mine.”

“Please, it’s was just under two hours,” she boasts and flips her hair. “I would’ve been here quicker if some idiots knew the left lanes are for passing. I swear, half the drivers out there need to go back to driver’s ed.”

“Hmm, Professor Sato teaching driver’s ed. That’s a class I’d always pay attention to if our little tutoring sessions aren’t evidence enough,” she moans lowly and runs her hands up and down her back. “But back on the topic of why you’re here?”

Asami chuckles and cups one of Korra’s cheeks. “You haven’t figured it out yet? Think hard. Think _really_ hard.” She tries to think really hard. She told her that she’d be in the South for a week after her last final so she may not have the best connection for communication. She can’t recall them making any plans unless she accidentally drunk texted and dialed her again.

“Sweetie, remember what we were going to do today?” Senna calls from another room having left with Tonraq when the couple embraced. Realization dawns on Korra’s face.

“You’re joining me and my mom to look for a dress for the function?”

“Just you and Asami, dear!”

Korra appraises the heiress’s face and raises an eyebrow. “I would ask how you managed to do that, but you’re Asami freaking Sato. How come you didn’t just tell me? Wouldn’t it have been a lot easier that way?”

“Probably, but the look on your face when you saw me was worth it.”

“Like how Beifong paired us up instead of you making the first move?”

“Exactly.” She taps the tip of her nose and takes one of her hands. “Come on, I think your parents want you to introduce me properly to them as well as Naga.”

* * *

Asami being the generous woman she is, brought along some of the finest wine for Senna and Tonraq and artisan cookies that were made fresh hours ago by her chefs. She had already won their hearts over through videocall, but over an early lunch, she strengthens their adoration for her. The tasty goodies and wine are bonuses. The icing on the cake is seeing in the flesh how happy she makes their daughter through their playful jabs at one another, light shows of affection, and the gleam in her blue eyes that was always there when talking about Asami that only shines brighter now that she’s by her side.

Asami is on her best behavior so there is no teasing about dessert or x-rated footsies. Korra’s actually a little disappointed, but at the same time relieved she doesn’t have to pull shit out of her ass in front of her parents while eating. Asami, on the other hand, is laying out everything on the heavy to get them to like her even though Korra’s certain she knows they already like her.

Asami Sato doesn’t half ass anything though.

After lunch the couple head out to go shopping. Korra and Asami both ask her parents if they’re sure they don’t want to accompany them, that they sincerely don’t mind if they do, but they shoo them off and tell them to enjoy themselves. It’s not without a little teasing from Tonraq though.

“Have fun with her and shopping, Asami. It’s not one of her favorite activities, but she has a better grasp on it than driving.” Senna smacks his arm and tells him not to tease her, but Asami shoots back.

“I haven’t given up hope and my father certainly hasn’t either about driving.” Asami reaches over and pinches Korra’s cheek. She tries to swat her away, but Asami’s a fraction of a second faster and giggles. “It is my life’s goal to teach my girlfriend to drive.”

On their way to the shopping center, Asami points to various controls in the car and goes over road rules with Korra. She groans about learning over winter break, but relents for her. _I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t learn to drive when I have Asami Sato at my disposal to teach me._

For two hours, the couple visits several different shops all with different offerings. Nothing feels right to her. Nothing is calling to her and telling her this is the one to impress the people Asami’s forced to socialize with several times a year. She’s getting frustrated and tired. Asami sees this as they sit on a bench by the dressing rooms after another reject.

“Do you want to take a break? Get some fire flakes from the food court or something?” she suggests and places a hand against her shoulder.

She sighs heavily and drops her face into her hands. “I have never put so much effort into buying clothes.” She claws at her scalp and pulls her hair so hard it looks like she’s going to pull it out. “You said you’ve never brought a guest – let alone a _date_ – to one of these. I’m picturing it now, fake, tight lipped smiles and nods at Sato’s only heir and whispers behind your back the whole night. Kuvira’s told me about the nightmare it was and still is for her not being a Beifong by blood and also bisexual.”

She feels overwhelmed. She feels _insecure_. She’s been imagining dancing with Asami, supporting her, and having the honor to be by her side for the night. She has failed to consider the rest of the environment with those who aren’t her parents. Now with Asami by her side and actually shopping for the event is making it all the more _real_ and reality is hitting her like a ten-ton freight truck.

Opal, Su, Sr., and Lin will be there for her to socialize with and lean on if and when the Satos are occupied, but the one most similar to her, Kuvira, has said she’s trying to get out of it at all costs like usual and likely be a last-minute decision one way or another. In the grand scheme of things, Korra isn’t going to know anyone in attendance.

Sure, in the beginning she was a little intimidated by Sato, but after getting to know her, there is so much more depth to her than a pretty face and the sole heir to Future Industries and the Sato fortune. More than any of those socialites will ever know. They know _Professional_ Asami Sato, not _Real_ Asami Sato. Korra is one of the few people who gets the privilege and honor to see both sides of Asami.

She drops her hands to her lap, looking down at the ground. When they see her, they will see fresh meat, see that she’s not a part of high society, scrutinize her appearance and every little move she makes and see her as the esteemed guest Miss Sato invited, the so-called _girlfriend_ of Miss Sato. _What if all they see is a southern peasant who has no right to be on the arm of Miss Sato? What if all they see is a brash woman who is attempting to sleaze her way into the Sato family and corrupt pure, innocent Miss Sato? What if all they see is Miss Sato being a foolish woman and take the opportunity to ruin and tear down the Sato name? What if-_

Her thoughts are interrupted when sees the fair hand reach over to cover one of hers before she feels it. The other one wraps around her waist and pulls her closer to the warmth.

“Korra, I don’t care what they say about us. Whoever I’m in a romantic relationship has no bearing on my work performance or their lives. Of all the scandals and rumors that have run through our circles over the years, some of which were later found out to be true and some of which were absolutely absurd to even be spoken, me being with a woman I care deeply about should be the least of their concerns.”

Korra takes in the sincere expression on her face and the warm smile, but can’t stop the insecurities from running through her mind. “I don’t want to humiliate you or your parents in front of all your fancy elitists,” she confesses softly, dropping her gaze down to Asami’s lap, but Asami will have none of that and tilts it back up to meet her eyes.

“You _won’t_. I have full confidence in you, Korra,” she asserts and gives her waist a squeeze.

“What if…what if everything goes to hell because of me? What if my being there with you taints the Sato name, image, and you? What if-?” Asami has to pinch Korra’s lips together to get her to stop talking. A burning fire rages inside her green eyes now.

“Then me and my parents will deal with the consequences later. No what ifs. I don’t _ever_ want to hear you speak or think of yourself in such a manner ever again. You are my date for the night, you belong by my side for the night, _you_ are worth more than a majority of those that will be in attendance because you’re _you_ and _real_.”

It feels like Korra’s heart is going to leap out of her chest at the passion and sincerity behind Asami’s words. Those words hang heavy in her ears, and she feels like she’s about to cry from her words and the intense look in her eyes. She swallows, trying to form a coherent sentence much like when they first began interacting and talking with one another, but this time around the implications are drastically different.

“I-“ Korra stops the words that almost escape her mouth and clears her throat. She settles for a simple, “Thank you, Asami.”

“You don’t need to thank me for anything, Korra,” she whispers tenderly and strokes Korra’s hair. “They can all go fuck themselves if they have a problem with us. The important thing is that those close to us, know the real _us_ and see what we have is special. You’re amazing, Korra. Don’t ever forget that.”

Korra pulls Asami close and nuzzles her face into the crook of Asami’s neck, one of her favorite places to rest. She lays a few gentle kisses up and down the slender column in gratitude. _My mind’s playing tricks on me. She’s right, the others’ opinions on us don’t matter. I’ve never cared what others thought of me so long as I’ve been true to myself. If Asami says she doesn’t care what they think about our relationship, I trust her wholeheartedly and will support her the whole night._

Korra has never felt the need to hide their public displays of affection or insecure about their relationship before, but the importance and significance of the holiday party temporarily toyed with Korra’s emotions. Tucked in the safety of Asami’s arms and feeling her soothing touch helps disperse the ridiculous thoughts.

“I really liked that Water Tribe dress with the half-sleeves, fur lining, and little emblem. Remember how I told you forearms are a turn on for me, but especially yours?”

Korra untucks herself from her neck and smiles, feeling better. “Let’s go find it then.”

* * *

Korra’s nervous again once they return to her home. Asami’s laying on her bed and skimming a Water Tribe book she had on her bookcase. Against all the blues and whites in her room, Asami’s striking, glossy black hair and red and black clothing shouldn’t fit in, but to Korra, they do. It looks natural and right that’s she’s in her room.

While she and her family were visiting the South, she was walking by a shop one day. It was a brief moment, a passing thought in her peripheral vision, but she whipped her head back to the front window of the shop. She hesitantly approached the window and took in what it was showcasing.

Jewelry.

Korra’s never been into jewelry, but one bracelet in particular caught her attention. It wasn’t fancy at all. It was crafted with mostly lava beads, but seven of the beads were various shades of blue and veined. The way the sunlight bounced off of them, she determined they were all unique in shade and surface.

One purchase later, Korra ended up with that bracelet and a complementary bracelet that was crafted with various shades of blue threads with white threads intertwined together at the suggestion of the saleswoman. It wasn’t all that expensive, but knowing Asami has the means and power to buy the rarest of stones and most sought-after craftsmanship is making Korra second guess her purchase.

She’s sitting at her desk, back facing Asami, staring down at her terrible attempt at wrapping the two small boxes. She’s staring down at them and too quiet for too long because Asami speaks up.

“I hope you’re not worrying your pretty little brain too hard. What happened to relaxing over break?” Korra twists in her seat, blocking the gifts with her body, to see Asami sitting up against her pillows still thumbing through the book. She glances up then returns her attention back to the book. “Did you know that for some time the North and South didn’t communicate with one another and the South almost died off?”

“Yeah, that’s a pretty bad time in the Tribe’s history,” she laughs nervously and takes a deep breath. “‘Sami?”

“Hmm?”

“I, uhh, I actually got you a little something for the holidays.”

This time Asami’s full attention is on Korra. The book long forgotten and placed to the side, Asami shifts to sit cross legged and looks adorable at the head of her bed.

“You didn’t have to do that, baby. You attending the party is enough present for me.”

“I wanted to.” She grabs the small boxes from her desk and mirrors Asami’s position in front of her, offering the boxes. She opens the smaller one with the threaded bracelet first. Before she can say anything, Korra adds, “The second box complements that one.” Asami smiles and places a kiss on her cheek then opens the beaded bracelet. Korra can’t read the expression on her face which results in her stuttering out her thought process to calm her nerves. “I was walking by a shop in the South and immediately thought of you. I know they’re nothing compared to what you have in your collection of jewelry at home, but-“

Asami has to shut up her excessive babbling by crashing her lips to hers and throwing her arms around her neck. The momentum is enough to topple Korra over so she ends up on top of her much like their first kiss, but they’re at the foot of the bed instead. Korra’s hands fly to her hips to help steady her.

“I love them because they’re from you, Korra. What I have at home can’t and will never be able to compete like that. Thank you,” she proclaims as she pulls away, resting her forehead against Korra’s. “The blue beads and the strings remind me of your eyes. Usually light blue, but depending on your mood, can fill with excitement or desire.” 

“The lady I bought them from said the same,” she chuckles, those blue eyes lighting up. “You really love them?”

“I do. Help me put them on?” she asks kindly and holds out her left wrist for Korra.

Korra does exactly that and on her back since Asami refuses to dismount her or allow her to sit up. While she’s in a submissive position, she knows she holds all the power in this moment. Asami is absolute putty in her lap as the two work to slip the bracelets over her wrist.

Korra remembers the many weeks she spent watching that left hand twirl a lock of black hair for three hours, teasing her, and she didn’t even recognize that it was teasing. The thought makes her smile fondly at the memory, but also a little sad that she won’t be able to do that again next semester, making the unbearable three-hour class tolerable.

Like Asami in her room, the bracelets over her dainty wrist seem like they always belonged there. Kisses are laid upon her wrist, above and below her new accessories, making Asami’s sweet giggles ring in her ears. Asami’s free hand touches Korra’s cheek, and from that simple touch, Korra’s heart becomes full, almost purring into her hand.

Green eyes flicker down to Korra’s lips, silently asking if she may. Instead of a silent nod, tan hands pull her down to lock their lips together again in a slow, passionate kiss that ignites a fire in both of the women. Neither make a move to advance their affections, but rather, they enjoy the simplicity and meaning behind their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami just loves making a grand appearance, doesn't she? Little bumps of insecurity for Korra, unfortunately, but Asami's backing her up and washing away all of her insecurities if it's the last thing she does. Aren't they just the best? Yes, I will be saying this a lot in these final days 😊
> 
> Who is ready for the 3-part, kind of lengthy, finale??? 
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	25. A Piece of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 19, 2021 1:15PM EST

Asami goes all out in showing Korra the perks of being from a wealthy family. The night before the function, she sends a car to collect her and sleep at the Sato estate overnight. Of course, Tonraq and Senna were informed of it ahead of time and encouraged their daughter to have a good time, but not too good of a time. Neither they or the Satos are ignorant enough to believe those two haven’t slept in the same bed at one point or another.

After a delectable breakfast spread similar to the many dinner spreads she has been exposed to over the weeks, Asami and Korra are pampered with massages, pedicures, manicures, and facials. Basically, an entire spa treatment in the comforts of the Sato estate. Korra is not complaining even though she doesn’t typically care for girly things like this. She’s so relaxed that Asami has to wake her up with teasing caresses and sweet nothings in her ear, though a few dirty phrases are mixed in as well.

She had purchased the Water Tribe dress that left her forearms bare for all the world to see, but more importantly, Asami. When she purchased it, Asami sidled up next to her and whispered several dirty phrases in her ear that the cashier heard based on the sudden redness of her cheeks. Looking in the mirror, she has to admit it does look good on her and can’t wait to see Asami next to her.

She foregoes any jewelry. Since she doesn’t wear any on a daily basis, she doesn’t want to be tugging or hassling with anything in a way that may embarrass her or the Satos in front of everyone. She has applied minimal mascara and eyeliner though to emphasize her eyes. Despite putting more effort into her appearance than she ever did, she still beat Asami.

Korra had tried to open the door to watch, but Asami shot her down and told her to wait outside. Now Korra’s being subjected to wait at Asami’s desk as she finishes up in the bathroom with getting dressed, showered, and applying her makeup. She couldn’t help but pout for a little while.

“Still in the bathroom I see and won’t let anyone observe or help. Too much like her mother in that regard,” Hiroshi muses, casually walking into the room in a dashing suit and observing the closed en suite door. “You look beautiful, Korra. My daughter’s lucky to have snagged a woman like you.”

Korra’s pout becomes a small smile. “Thank you, Hiroshi, but I’m the lucky one. I’m very honored that out of everyone she could have, she’s chosen me and trusts me enough to invite me to this holiday celebration.”

Hiroshi steps further into Asami’s room until he’s a few feet in front of Korra, hands in his pockets, giving her a remorseful look. “I don’t know how much she’s told you, and I hope I’m not overstepping anything. However, I want to give you a little bit of my perspective.” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “Asami was fifteen when she told her mother and me that she found women attractive as well as men.”

Korra’s eyebrows furrow, wondering why he’s brought this up. “I remember her saying she told you when she was a teenager and mentioning it took you two a little while to warm up to it.”

“Warm up is putting it lightly, in my opinion. That day and the time period between when she told us to my acceptance and understanding is one of my biggest regrets in life,” he sighs sadly and takes a seat at the foot of Asami’s bed. “More kids weren’t in the cards for Yasuko and me. I can tell you the whole story another day if you want, but I digress. When our one and only baby girl came to us and told us she’s bisexual, we didn’t know what to do. I thought it was a phase, you know? She was young, and I remember how confusing that time could be. Then she pounded it into our heads that she found women attractive. Maybe in a little more detail than we needed to know,” he chuckles and shakes his head at the memory.

“Let me guess, she prepared a presentation and everything?”

“Folder full of materials about bisexuality and the LGBTQ community. A slideshow presentation would’ve been very resourceful of her though, but she probably didn’t do that because it’s a bit too formal,” he responds with a smile and adjusts his glasses. “While we could’ve handled it much better in retrospect, we told her how much we loved her and that we just needed some time to understand our own emotions.”

“I feel like there’s a point to this story besides reminiscing.” As soon as those words leave her lips, she feels like her heart’s going to drop into her stomach.

Hiroshi sighs heavily and leans forward on his elbows. “Yasuko and I adore you two together, but not everybody tonight will. Because of how I grew up as a prominent figure with rigid ideologies, that’s partially why it took me a little while to fully understand Asami’s sexuality. Asami’s never brought a date or even a friend as her guest since she’s turned sixteen. I’m sure you’re aware that she likes her privacy. Now all of a sudden, she brings a guest and it’s a woman who’s her girlfriend. People may seem polite, but really they’re questioning how two individuals of the same sex could ever be in a relationship.”

“Kuvira told me all about her experiences with being bisexual and not a blood Beifong,” she murmurs, remembering everything Kuvira said again, doubts beginning to spiral again.

Hiroshi senses the shift in her mood and comes over and crouches in front of her, resting his hands against her shoulders. He begins explaining quickly, “I just wanted to prepare you from someone who’s been going to these things for decades and to paint a picture. I’m not telling you all of this to discourage you from being together or attending tonight because I sure as hell know Asami would be absolutely devasted if you change your mind about attending. Please, that was not my intention at all. If you start crying or shrink in upon yourself, Asami will have my balls like her mother, and I sure as hell know Asami will slap me across the face since I’d deserve it if I’ve caused that.”

Korra mood had dampened thinking about Kuvira’s words and her own insecurities again, but hearing Hiroshi all rattled has her laughing. “Asami wouldn’t ever do that to you, Hiroshi. She loves you too much.”

Hiroshi raises an eyebrow. “Are we talking about the same Asami? I know she wouldn’t hesitate to knock some teeth out, blood or no blood. My daughter’s happiness and well-being are my top priorities. Through the years, Yasuko and I have been introduced to a few boyfriends and a few girls she’s gone on some dates with, but no one really impacted her life in a different way.” He pauses once more and softens his expression. “Korra, you make her happy and have brought light to her in a way no one else can.”

Korra wasn’t expecting such a heartfelt speech from Hiroshi when he entered, but she’s getting choked up. She wraps her arms around his neck, taking in his cologne and feeling the scratchiness of his beard. Hiroshi accepts her hug with open arms, remaining silent, and places a soft kiss against her cheek.

“We Satos are considered Grand Lotuses in the Society – the highest ranking of the many levels we have – so if anyone is giving you two girls a particularly difficult time or using any derogatory language towards you, immediately find me, and I’ll handle it, no questions asked.”

A shiver rips through her spine, and Hiroshi rubs a soothing hand up and down her back, kissing her temple this time. After a few moments, the two pull away from one another. Hiroshi smiles warmly and attempts to stand up and succeeds after a few grunts.

“Whew, remind me not to do that again,” he jokes and leans forward and back in his spot. “These old bones aren’t meant for extended periods of crouching.”

The two carry a conversation about the food and entertainment to expect for a few minutes. The en suite bathroom finally opens and out steps Asami dolled up in her outfit, wavy black hair tumbling down her back, and perfect makeup. Korra had already seen the Fire Nation dress on the hanger earlier, but seeing it on her body puts her into a stupor. It’s a deep red, off the shoulder formal gown with a slit running up to her right thigh. It shows off her toned and curvy body yet is professional and elegant. _She’s…so beautiful without trying, but this sight is one I never want to forget._

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” Hiroshi says and kisses her cheek. He whispers something in her ear, and whatever he says make her cheeks flush a light pink. He nods at Korra from behind who is still sitting at the desk and his daughter. “I suppose I should check on my wife. Make sure she didn’t fall in. Let’s try to depart in about half an hour?”

Hiroshi’s footsteps become increasingly softer until neither of them can hear them anymore. Korra still hasn’t moved from her spot at her desk, captivated by the beauty standing in front of her. A smile tugs at Asami’s lips, snapping Korra out of her haze. Her feet carry her over to Asami, hands called to rest against her hips.

“You’re gorgeous, stunning, lovely, words can’t express the beauty you possess, Asami,” she says with her voice full of emotion, gazing into her beautiful, joyous eyes.

“Thank you, Korra.” Asami’s hands go around Korra’s neck, tangling in the choppy brown hair, and leans down and gives Korra her daily dose of vanilla bean. Her lipstick is a little heavier than usual, but the vanilla bean prevails. “I already told you, but you’re gorgeous too.” Through another kiss, her hands trace down Korra’s arms and land on her bare forearms, squeezing them. “And I really like these.”

Korra laughs lightly into their kiss and intentionally flexes the muscles, forcing a moan out of Asami. “Good to know, but you’ve gotta behave tonight.”

“Oh, but you’re so much more fun,” she whines, pulling away from their kiss. “I promise, by the time midnight rolls around, I’m all yours. Over half the attendees will be drunk by then and I’m not dealing with their drunk asses. Only yours.”

“I won’t be getting drunk, ‘Sami.” Korra peeks down at Asami’s hands that are still squeezing her forearms, but she sets her sights on something she wasn’t expecting to see. “You’re…wearing the bracelets?”

“Of course,” she replies like it’s the simplest thing in the world.

“They don’t match your dress or the necklace you’re wearing.”

Asami’s hand comes up and caresses her cheek, thumb running back and forth. “It doesn’t matter. You gave them to me as a gift, and I’m going to proudly wear them. I’ll always have a piece of you with me even when we’re separated.” Korra’s breath hitches at the sentiment in her voice, feeling a little choked up again.

“That’s one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard.”

“I hope to add to that list.” She kisses the tip of her nose and the corner of her mouth. “I was going to do this later, but since my parents aren’t calling for us, I’ll do it now.”

Asami guides Korra over to the bed and holds up a finger to tell her to stay. She retreats to her spacious walk-in closet and emerges with a carboard box. The carboard box holds a red gift bag, a little rectangle box wrapped in red paper, and a cube box wrapped in white paper with a blue bow.

“This one first.”

Korra shuffles through the tissue paper in the gift bag and finds a long, flat rectangular box. She tears off paper and opens it only to be very confused at the sight of the very sharp, custom looking open pocket knife that looks like Water Tribe craftsmanship. Asami urges her to keep going in the gift bag.

Closing the box, Korra removes the rest of the tissue paper to reveal a stuffed polar leopard. She holds it up in front of her, a million thoughts going through her mind. _Okay, it’s cute, but why is it with a knife? And why is she grinning like that?_

“You don’t get it, do you?” she giggles and reaches over Korra’s lap for the pocket knife box.

“I guess I should, but no, I really don’t,” she laughs nervously and brings the stuffed animal towards her chest, feeling the soft material against her forearms. “Do you really trust me with a knife after the paintball incident? Don’t get me wrong, I’m very grateful for them, but I’m a little confused.”

“Remember the discussion you were having with Beifong when I really looked at you for the first time in class and began us on this journey towards one another?”

Korra’s gasps, eyes flickering between the knife and polar leopard. “Someone breaking into my house riding on a polar leopard and deadly force. That’s so thoughtful of you.”

“You’ll always have something to remember that day now, but don’t speak so soon.” Asami places the little rectangle box on her thigh with a wide grin. “This one’s more for both of us.”

Korra rips into that one too, revealing a photograph of a bubble hockey table in one of the entertainment rooms with a date from a few days ago. She laughs and kisses her. She wasn’t expecting her to actually purchase a table for the estate, but she should’ve since she’s Asami freaking Sato.

Last but not least is the cube box. Compared to the other boxes and gifts, this one has some weight to it. Korra’s not one to savor the prettiness of wrapping jobs, but she hesitates momentarily to disturb the lovely bow and paper until Asami playfully heckles her to get on with it.

When she does, she does it at a much slower rate than the other presents. Underneath the paper, a plain white box is revealed. Upon opening it, she’s welcomed with a protective packaging shell in two halves, protecting something that must be delicate. She lays the box on its side on the bed and cautiously edges the packaging out. Once freed, she removes one half to reveal a gorgeous snow globe. Like the knife, it must be custom made based on the craftsmanship of what she sees.

The snow globe features part of the skyline of Harbor City. The base has the national emblem of the Water Tribes front and center on both sides. Filling in the space between them is snowy hills, mountains, and forests covered in coatings of snow and icicles hanging from the branches.

“You said that you miss the South sometimes. Now you’ll always have a piece of your hometown with you in your room at home to look at when you get a little homesick.”

Korra is speechless once more at the generosity and thought she put into these gifts. She tries to form words, her mouth contorting in ways, but nothing comes out. She’s admiring the snow globe and gives it a shake to watch the snow fall on Harbor City.

Asami says something, but Korra doesn’t hear it. Instead, she sees Asami tilt it slightly, hit a button, and now Harbor City is lit up with blues and greens similar to the southern lights and little accents of gold. Now she could imagine herself there in Harbor City with Asami in the future. She could show her firsthand everything about Water Tribe culture, dress her up in a full Water Tribe outfit, take her ice dodging and watch her engineering brain determine the best strategy to accomplish it, roll around and play in the snow and ice like little kids. At night, they’d stand on the docks in each other’s arms, away from everyone else, necks craned up to admire the steady snow that falls on them and the southern lights.

“Asami, I-“ she utters, but stops again, willing her brain to form the right words. “These are all amazing gifts, but this snow globe, _this_ is one of the best, most thoughtful gifts I’ve ever received. I can’t imagine what you had to do to get this made.”

“Don’t worry about that,” she whispers, tilting her face to hers. “And don’t even think about regretting the bracelets you gave me. I love them just as much as you love these presents.”

The snow globe safely back in its packaging, Korra brushes their lips together to express everything she can’t with words. She draws one of Asami’s hands up and rests it against her chest, letting her feel every beat and vibration of it.

She’s falling, but she’s not afraid.

She’s ready to brace for impact.

This isn’t some dream. This isn’t the classroom where she spends three hours a week staring at her from behind, wondering if she’s into her or even into women in general. Asami’s really here in her arms, giving her meaningful gifts and prepared to face an onslaught of criticisms and judgements from the Society to have her by her side tonight in celebration of the holidays.

_“Korra, you make her happy and have brought light to her in a way no one else can.”_

Asami Sato is truly one of a kind and out of everyone she could have, she’s chosen Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshi demanded to speak, so he spoke. Thoughts on Hiroshi's little trip down memory lane? Thoughts on Asami's presents? Remember Chapter 19 - Meet the Parents that was basically just fluff and not all that important, but Korra said she missed the South sometimes? I left y'all little, insignificant hints, but Asami hears and remembers all and makes everyone's hearts swoon and wish she was real. Sigh, but seriously, can they get any more cute?
> 
> Now, who's ready for the holiday celebration and to finally experience the Society firsthand?
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	26. Deception of Appearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 21, 2021 2:05PM EST
> 
> Maintenance/Wellness Day yesterday, but I'm back and ready! Hope y'all are too!

“I suppose the forecast was correct for once,” Hiroshi mentions, looking outside the limo window at the heavy clouds rolling in. “I believe the forecast said a severe snow storm was on its way. Hopefully, nothing too severe to ruin the festivities and force a premature departure, but worst-case scenario, we could always stay in our apartment in the city.”

They’re closing in on Harmony Tower Banquet Hall. The closer they get, the more affectionate Asami gets, peppering little kisses on Korra’s face and leaving trails of heat behind from her caresses. While it’s completely innocent, Hiroshi and Yasuko seem to turn a blind eye at their daughter’s affection like it’s nothing, carrying on their own conversation and chatting with them as well.

From the outside, the banquet hall doesn’t look that different than usual. Holiday decorations, people loitering outside in fancy clothes, elitists exiting limos and expensive cars, and some paparazzi seeking to capture candid moments of some of the most prominent figures attending.

The one thing that is exactly the same is Harmony Tower. By nightfall, it will be breathtaking and worthy of taking a few moments to bask in its golden glory from the outside area of the banquet hall. Korra makes a mental note to herself to do that and hopes she won’t have to retreat to the outside in a pissed off rage or crying.

Yasuko and Hiroshi exit first, saying they’ll give them a moment alone and to meet up with them inside. He reminds Korra of what he said and closes the door behind him, wrapping his arm around his wife’s waist and guiding her inside.

“If someone harasses you when you’re not with me, come find me. My father’s going to break a hip if he tries beating someone up in his old age,” Asami says and surprises Korra.

“What? How did you know that’s what he said to me? You were in the bathroom.” Asami rolls her eyes a little, shifting in her seat to face Korra more.

“He gives me the same speech about being a female engineer and the sole heir to him. Obviously, he won’t actually beat someone up, but my father can be _very_ intimidating when he wants to be. Sometimes, the lower ranking families try to stir up trouble for their own gain to rise up in the Society. The Beifongs have been at the receiving end of that on many occasions with them being more open to modern ideologies and increasingly technological world.”

“Oh, are the Beifongs Grand Lotuses, too?” Asami raises an eyebrow at her. “You were taking a long time in the bathroom like your mom so we had a good talk.”

“Yeah, the Beifongs are Grand Lotuses too. Besides them being great people, that’s another reason the Beifongs and Satos are so close.” Asami pauses and sits back a little. “What else did you two talk about and for how long? Any embarrassing stories I should be worried about? Complaining that I spend entirely too much time in the bathroom?”

Korra blinks, weighting her options. She’s not sure if she should tell her or not because Hiroshi seemed almost ashamed of the memories, but then Asami lays on hand on her cheek with a concerned look that convinces Korra to tell her.

“He kind of told me a little bit more about how you came out to them.” That simple line has Asami shooting back in her seat and panics Korra. “I’m sorry! He was worried about overstepping-“

 _“What_ exactly did he tell you?”

Her tone’s not mad, but curious. Confused, she replies, “That you were fifteen, and that you gave them a folder of information about bisexuality and the LQBTQ community. He seemed almost sad remembering that time and said he’d tell me the whole story someday if I wanted. He said he was trying to give perspective.”

Asami’s eyes are wide. They’re not filled with fright, but surprise. The longer she doesn’t speak, the more she fills with anxiety.

She finally relaxes and sighs. “He and my mom really don’t like remembering those times, but especially my dad. I’ve told them a million times not to hold onto it like that because everything’s good. But if he _offered_ to tell you his whole perspective one day, that’s saying a lot.”

“Should I be worried? Does it have something to do with the Society?”

“Spirits, no! It’s solely a Sato retelling on Sato property. No Society, no Beifongs, just us three…I can tell you my perspective someday in more depth too, if you’d like.” She smiles and shifts a little in her seat, smirk forming on her lips. “As for the Society, I think I’ll have to create a presentation for you about more of nitty gritty details of it. Rankings, rules, expectations, all the shit. Professor Sato will compile the required information and resources for a thorough lesson. She will not accept tardiness or slacking off. She will provide you with the details when they are prepared.”

Sensing Asami’s lighter mood, she respectfully responds, “Yes, ma’am,” and receives a frown.

“Don’t call me that. It makes me sound old.”

Korra laughs. “That’s what you’re worried about? Sounding old?” The glare hardens and shuts Korra right up.

Asami’s expression softens and lays a hand over top of one of Korra’s on her lap. “We’re going to make the best of tonight. You can eat whatever seafood you want after we mingle a little bit and fake smiles and small talk.” She twists her wrist to emphasize the bracelets on her wrist. “Always a piece of you with me even when we’re separated tonight and in the future. Are you ready to see the other side of my life?”

No insecurities or doubt, she replies. “I am and will support you in any way I can, Asami.”

* * *

Inside Harmony Tower Banquet Hall is a whole different story. It’s decked out in the finest cloths over the pristine tables and chairs. The tables hold exquisite dining settings and beautiful, bountiful white lotus bouquets as center pieces. The softest looking material for drapes and banners covers the windows and stream across the cream-colored ceiling. Extravagant holiday lights are strung up in addition to the shimmering gold chandeliers hanging above.

Alongside the far side of the room is two large buffet tables filled with expensive hors devours and soon the highest quality of food from all the nations. The only thing splitting up the buffet table from being continuous is the drink station and bar supplied with the finest alcohols for the world’s elitists. An ample area is left vacant near the grand windows overlooking Harmony Tower for dancing, gentle music is already filling the space. In the corner where the dance floor meets part of the buffet is a set of doors that will lead to the outdoor area to observe Harmony Tower.

It is a sight to behold, one of the biggest banquet halls in the city to hold hundreds of people. Asami tells her there’s an adjoining room through another set of double doors she sees that holds lounge chairs, high top tables, and another bar set up where more formal business and networking discussions and proceedings occur. She calls it the Bullpen, and it’s exclusive for Society members.

Elitists are milling about in their best suits and dresses, butlers offering champagne glasses to everyone in their paths. Nearly everyone has some sort of glass in their hand, filled with some sort of alcohol, lowering their inhibitions enough to force them to talk the shit with one another. Some of it is professional, some of it is true, some of it is exaggerated, some of it is absolute bullshit, but there are smiles and laughter all around, making it difficult to determine a few things.

Reality and masquerade.

Who is being real? Who is being fake?

What is real? What is fake?

The one thing that is not fake in the slightest is Asami and Korra’s relationship. On their way in, snow flurries began falling, not threatening at all. A few paparazzi snapped photos of them hand in hand as they headed through the fancy doors, and Asami’s were bracelets on full display, clearly not in accordance with the rest of her outfit. Neither of them was bothered by the camera flashes and clicks. Asami told Korra to pay no attention to them, it was all formalities.

Barely a moment to really admire the hard work invested into transforming the banquet hall to satisfaction for high society, a middle-age couple dressed in Earth Kingdom attire halts them to speak with Asami. The man is Lau Gan-Lan, Cabbage Corp’s CEO. He’s one of Hiroshi’s top competitors despite Asami’s very strong opinions that Cabbage Corp’s products are worse than shit and should be nowhere near the superiority of Future Industries.

Asami greets him and his wife with professional handshakes before introducing Korra.

“This is my girlfriend, Korra,” she introduces with the biggest smile and a squeeze of their intertwined hands, gazing into the depths of those blue eyes.

Korra says her pleasantries with a smile and offers her hand to them, but the Gan-Lans faces are confused, skeptical, sickened by the introduction and the hand holding between the two women.

“Your girl… _friend_? As in a female friend from university, Miss Sato?” his wife asks with a little fake laugh, but does nothing to disguise the critical attitude. Neither she or her husband take her offered hand and it drops slowly.

“Honey-“ Gan-Lan begins, wanting to keep this professional, but is abruptly cut off by Asami whose eyes have narrowed and shooting daggers at them.

“Mr. Gan-Lan, with all due respect, your wife is being very discourteous. Korra is my _girlfriend_ as in romantically, not platonically. I suggest you refresh her on proper etiquette at the Society’s functions especially the holiday ones. I’ll keep my mouth shut about this little scuffle if you keep hers shut. We wouldn’t want word of this reaching my father, would we?” He rapidly shakes his head. Asami smiles and nods politely. “Very well. If you would like to talk business in the Bullpen later and have a proper, respectful conversation with me or my parents, please feel free to and mind your place.”

Asami pulls Korra away without another word to them. She watches Lau pull his wife out the doors to the lobby area and engage in a hushed argument.

They meet some other middle-age and older couples as well. Korra can see it in their eyes and body language that many of them clearly do not approve of what is in front of them. But they keep discussion professional and in safe topic areas, outwardly accepting of what is in front of them.

Korra is very polite and interjecting her own input when she can, but her eyes can kill like everyone else’s attending. When one man’s ostentatious wife bluntly comments about how Asami’s bracelets are not complementary with her outfit and not being appropriate for such a formal occasion, Korra’s expression and shoulders drop, disheartened a little. Doubts begin swirling in Korra’s mind again. She’s only drawn out of them when Asami wraps her arm around her waist and pulls her flush against her side.

“It is common courtesy not to comment if one’s outfit does not coordinate completely. They say appearance can be deceiving which can hold a positive or a negative connotation. For me, it is a positive connotation both on the surface and what is hidden with absolutely no room for argument or criticism from anyone. I fully understand that they may not coordinate with the rest of my outfit, but underneath their appearance, they complement me in more ways than you could ever know or understand.”

The woman gives Asami a pointed look, but smartly changes topics. For the remainder of their conversation, it doesn’t pass by Korra that Asami’s rubbing her hand up and down her back or that Asami seems to be gesticulating with her left wrist more often than usual.

Once the couple finally leaves, Asami pulls Korra to the side for a little breather.

“How are you feeling?” she asks softly, one hand around her waist and one caressing her cheek. “She was out of line, but I meant what I said.” She doesn’t wait for a response, but brings their lips together in a sweet kiss. “Their opinions don’t matter to me about the bracelets.”

“I can’t believe there’s so many people in here who are so against same-sex couples. We’re not hurting them in the slightest way. I think I’m feeling better than I thought I would be since I’m not on a rampage or sobbing,” she chuckles awkwardly, but then sets her sight on the bracelets and grimaces. “Maybe I should’ve gotten you something worth more or something more your style. You gave me these amazing gifts and-" Asami shuts her up by slapping her left hand against her mouth.

“ _Don’t_ even think about it, Korra. I told you before, you being here is present enough. Money is just a number at the end of the day. These,” she emphasizes by twisting her wrist then caresses her cheek, “are special to me because they match your eyes which I love, they’re from your home which I hope to visit with you someday, and they’re from your _heart_. All of that is worth more to me than the subjective monetary value that the world has placed on them.”

Korra leans into the hand against her cheek, seeking comfort from it. There’s not an ounce of deceit in her tone or her eyes. She’s certain there’s people gawking at them, wondering if their eyes are deceiving them, but all she sees is Asami.

“Miss Asami Sato!” a high-spirited voice bellows and breaks them out of their spell. A man in a Water Tribe suit and a woman in a silky purple dress come strutting up to them. “Miss Sato, I have been looking all over for you! Your father said you were lurking among the masses somewhere. Boy! Now that was a task in of itself.”

“Varrick, Zhu Li, it’s nice to see you again.” Asami shakes their hands then reaches back for Korra’s, intertwining them again. “This is my girlfriend, Korra.”

Korra waits for a shift in their eyes like everyone else. Perhaps they mistook the exchange they surely witnessed on their approach for Asami comforting her as a friend. However, confusion or revulsion never comes. Instead, an excited, wide grin splits Varrick’s face and a small grin on Zhu Li’s.

“Well, it’s about damn time you bring a lovely, beautiful date to one of these shindigs! And you’re girlfriends? Even better, Miss Sato!” he practically shouts and enthusiastically shakes her free hand again, shaking her whole body. “Zhu Li, do the thing!” Zhu Li rushes off and is back quicker than Korra can blink, a tray with four glasses of champagne now in her hands and passing the glasses around.

“Pleasure to meet you, Varrick and Zhu Li,” Korra introduces and shakes both of their hands, a lightness to her pleasantry at the kind folks and her own blinding smile.

“Darn tooting it is, Korra!” he exclaims and raises his glass. “I’d like to propose a toast. May we survive these rabid socialites at our holiday party once again!” He covers part of his mouth to prevent the rest of the room from hearing like it’ll actually help. “You know, it wouldn’t be a happy holiday if a scuffle doesn’t break out or a drunken elitist has an affair tonight with some young thang.”

“Honey, finish the toast, please,” Zhu Li pipes in with a flat expression aimed at him, but smiles at Asami and Korra.

“Cheers to our continuing business relationship!” he finishes and they all clink the glasses together. He notices the glint coming off of Asami’s wrist during the toast and observes them as she takes a sip of the champagne. “Hey! Those are bracelets from the South!”

Asami squeezes her hand tightly, grinning. She responds to Varrick with all her attention and her eyes on Korra. “They are, and I love them with every fiber of my body. My girlfriend got them for me. She’s from the South like you, Varrick.”

That sends Varrick into a lengthy tangent about the South with Korra. Asami and Zhu Li engage in their own little conversation with interruptions from Varrick asking for their input for his and Korra’s conversation about the South. As crazy and confusing as his stories are for Korra, she can’t help but grin the entire time. She feels like she’s free from critical, judgmental eyes in his presence and free to speak however she wants with no need for proper language or formalities.

“Sato, I expect to talk with you more later. My stomach is being summoned by the large crab legs I see being put out. Waters, you better be with my favorite girl and have a good story about the South for me later! For now, I bid you all adieu.” Varrick bows dramatically in front of them while Zhu Li settles for a traditional goodbye.

With them out of sight and out of range, the women turn to one another.

“That’s Sir Varrick and his wife, Zhu Li. Good couple and love them, but he’s certainly missing a few screws. You’re lucky you got out of hearing all about his latest inventions in his rather unique way of storytelling.”

A moment later, they’re both bursting with laughter.

_That man is something else, but I think I’m on board with it. I think he’s my favorite person here besides the Satos. Maybe the night’s looking up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I made a last minute writer's choice to split what was Chapter 26 into 2 chapters due to length and content/themes so I could delve a little deeper into a few things. It'll make more sense tomorrow. I might do the same thing for what was originally Chapter 27, but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Anyway, how about them Satos? How about the damn Society? How about Varrick and Zhu Li? Am I missing anyone? 
> 
> Join them tomorrow for second half of the emotional roller coaster!
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	27. Snow Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 22, 2021 3:15PM EST
> 
> It's my half-birthday today 🥳 Unfortunately, we can't party...yet.

“How are you feeling, dear?” Yasuko asks, taking a seat next to Korra at their table. Hiroshi and Asami have just left to speak briefly with some business partner. “The _truth_. How are _you?_ ”

Korra thinks about it for a moment before replying. “Truthfully, for a while I was internally giving everyone the finger and shouting obscenities at them while putting on my most polite face and using my sincerest voice,” she laughs nervously. “Like I told Asami, I think it went okay since I wasn’t on a rampage or ugly crying in front of everyone. Then Varrick and Zhu Li came in and didn’t even give it a second thought. They were just happy for Asami, for us, and he was adamant about sharing our stories about the South. They…really lifted this weight off my shoulders about everything, knowing there’s at least one couple here not offended by us.”

Yasuko smiles, eyes twinkling. “That’s Varrick for you. He has his quirks, but he and Zhu Li are well-respected for their contributions.” She pauses and places a hand against her shoulder. “I can’t relate to you about being in a relationship with a woman, but I can relate to you about being in a relationship with a prominent figure and being sucked into all of this.”

“I…never really thought about you from that perspective,” she admits slowly.

“As one who wasn’t born into the Society, I understand the Society can be overwhelming, brutal at times even, watching you to make the smallest mistake and being deemed incompetent, unsophisticated, not worthy to be associated with the Society through a relationship. You and Asami have a much steeper, much more treacherous mountain to climb than I did with Hiroshi because of those against the LGBTQ community, but if you ever need someone to speak to who has been on the outside before, my door is always open.”

“Thank you so much, Yasuko,” Korra manages to choke out through her emotions. With no hesitation, Yasuko pulls her into a motherly hug.

“Hiroshi told me he spoke with you earlier about when Asami came out to us,” she whispers into her ear. “Even offered to tell you our side of it.”

Korra grimaces a little and pulls away from the hug. “I may have told Asami about it in the limo and said she’d give her side of things. Are the two sides of the story really that different?”

Yasuko sighs, smiles sadly and strokes Korra’s cheek. “It’s the emotions and experiences beforehand that created this apparent gap in how we perceive that day and brief time period. Part of our prior experiences Asami can’t fully understand no matter how much research she does.” Korra wants to ask what she’s referring to, but Yasuko shushes her. “Another day we can all sit down and discuss it, Korra. Let’s just enjoy these few quiet moments.”

* * *

Hiroshi and Asami return about fifteen minutes later as Yasuko is regaling Korra with stories about Asami as a little girl. As much as it pains all the Satos, they have to go to the Bullpen for a little while since none of them have been in there yet, and it is kind of a custom that families and their mature children go in there together as a united front.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay here by yourself? I could probably find Varrick or Zhu Li quick if they’re not busy. Spirits, Varrick could easily talk your ear off until this event ends if you allowed him.”

“Asami, I’ll be fine.” She flashes her her best winning smile. “I’m just going to drink another champagne and gorge myself on more of that delicious fish and crab. Maybe do a lap around the banquet hall for some exercise.”

Asami stands up after a moment and kisses her chastely on the lips, giving Korra a hit of vanilla bean, champagne, and roast duck she had. “The Beifongs are somewhere around here. I’m almost certain they’re here by now. I’m surprised we haven’t seen any of them yet. You can search for them if you’d like. If anyone tries to talk down on you, you immediately tell me when I return or find a Beifong.”

“’Sami, I can handle myself,” she asserts with a confident smile now. “Go kick some business ass with your parents in the Bullpen.”

Asami giggles and steals one last kiss before heading for the Bullpen with them, leaving Korra all alone at their table. She people watches for a little bit and tries to sort out the people she’s met and hasn’t, but can’t. A few elitists stare at her a little longer than necessary so she assumes those are the ones she must’ve met at some point or had seen her and Asami. A few of them are obviously disapproving, but others seem almost…curious? Intimidated?

Leaning back in her chair and swirling her champagne around in her glass, she’s absorbed in a setting she never thought she’d be a part of. She chuckles under her breath and sips her champagne, peering over the rim, ignoring the people and focusing on the decorations.

The cool liquid is sliding down her throat when a hard slap meets her shoulder from behind and causes her to choke on it. She’s coughing, trying to regain her composure and senses someone taking a seat to the left of her.

“Damn it, Kuvira!” she hisses at her snickering friend. She’s in a dark green bodycon dress with half-sleeves and black boot heels and with her hair loose for once. “What the hell are you doing here? What the hell are you wearing? Where the _hell_ have all the Beifongs been?”

“Damn, slow your roll, Korra! I’m here because I was invited. I think it’s pretty obvious what I’m wearing since you won’t stop gawking at me. And the Beifongs have been stuck in the Bullpen since we got here dealing with business shit and some personal shit.”

Korra blinks, processing all that information. “You sneaky bitch! How come you didn’t tell me you were coming? Were you fucking with everyone when you said you were going to be a last-minute decision?” The eye roll is all she needs to know. “You could’ve saved me a lot of hassle if you just told me. How come _Opal_ didn’t tell me?”

Kuvira shrugs and takes a sip of her drink. _Of fucking course, lychee juice, but I bet she spiked it with the open bar._ “Eh, where’s the fun in that? I took a page out of Asami’s book for my entertainment, and I told Opal I wanted it to be a surprise so she’d keep her mouth shut.” Korra pushes it aside and focuses on the fact that at least one familiar and similar person is on her side.

“What about the rest of your family?”

“I don’t know. I’m not their keepers. I saw the Satos enter and since the Bullpen is exclusive to Society members, figured you were sitting and twiddling your thumbs by yourself somewhere so I high-tailed it out of there when we were finished and searched for you.”

Korra brings a hand to her chest, pretending to gush. “Aw, you went out of your way to find me, V? I’m touched.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Waters,” she drawls out and leans back in her seat. “Once Opal and my parents find me, it’s game over for me and being forced to socialize with the conceited bastards and bitches out in the open. How’s your experience with them been so far? Giving you and Salami a hard time?”

Korra relays everything that she and Asami have encountered so far. Kuvira’s not surprised at all, but nods and adds her own comments at times, sympathizing with her own experiences.

“You never told me why you came out publicly in high society. Asami wasn’t necessarily hiding, but felt it wasn’t anyone’s business to know until the time came which happens to be me.”

Kuvira slams down the rest of her spiked lychee juice and throws her head back, laughing. “I was sixteen. Being of the highest rank as Grand Lotuses, you’re allowed to bring a date or a guest then to certain events. It was either the holiday event or another big one, but I brought this girl, got bored of all the business talks, and had a little _fun_ in a coat closet if you know what I mean.” For good measure, Kuvira simulates the fun with her fingers and tongue even though they’re at an event, but she does stop sooner than usual under her own willpower.

“Spirits, V! Someone caught you two?”

“Oh, no. We had our little romp in the closet and then I kissed her in a dark corner of the room and some people saw it. What was worse was that I was pissed at them for staring at us so I kind of kissed someone’s male guest that was about my age later then. My family already knew about my bisexuality, but they would’ve liked some warning about my eagerness to throw it in front of everyone’s faces and throwing a symbolic middle finger to the Society.”

“Wait, if people _saw_ you kissing a guy and a girl, why did you say people weren’t sure if you were really bisexual or not?”

“Some people thought I was plastered under aged – I wasn’t. Some said it was a dark corner so they might’ve been seeing things or drunk themselves. There was no photographic evidence so no one was really sure, and since it seems I must repeat myself, we can’t trust half the personal shit that comes out of our mouths. The uncertainty of the situation made it a million times worse, but all the more better for the Society. They already hate me so anything the arrogant bigots can dig their claws into that is harmful to me or the Beifongs, they suck that shit dry instead of their own cocks and pussies.”

Korra blinks, pondering what the hell goes on at these types of events. “High society is weird and just sounds…unpleasant. Did you ever talk to that girl again or date her?”

“No, it was more of a one-time thing, and also I kind of just felt like pissing people off by bringing a girl that I touched in a more than friendly way and held hands with. She didn’t even care that I kissed that guy. I was just a hormonal, moody teenager mad at the whole world.” She pauses briefly, closing her eyes. She sighs and folds her hands in front of her, gazing down at the table.

“I felt really bad after that for putting my mom and dad through that so I’ve tried to keep on the downlow at these events when I have to attend, but ya know, sometimes my bark and bite come out anyway and the assholes don’t appreciate that. I’ve felt a lot of heat tonight especially for my choices and actions. Mom, Dad, Opal, and all my brothers have always been there for me and even the Satos who have never pried for a confirmation or denial about anything about me despite barely knowing the real me.”

Korra thought she knew Kuvira pretty well given they’ve only known each other a few months, but has never seen her _vulnerable_ like this. It takes her a moment, but then she realizes why.

Kuvira may have been openly bisexual, but here surrounded by the Society, no one knows who the real Kuvira is except the Beifongs. She has no doubt the Beifongs are great to her, but when the rest of the Society surrounding her is determined to bring her down, it must be suffocating. That part about her adoptive parents and siblings is what she craved from her blood parents. The Beifongs treat her no different and like she is true blood, but the Society sees it differently.

The Society has built a profile on Kuvira Beifong that is composed of lies and rumors.

“Kuvira,” Korra beings softly and lays a hand over top of hers. “I really had no idea about that.”

She sighs and shakes her head, but doesn’t bother to retract her hand back. “If anything, I believe being bisexual is worse in the Society. Being gay or a lesbian is one thing and like a death wish here in the Society, but even in the everyday society, people have difficulty understanding how an individual can be romantically and sexually attracted to men and women and think it’s like a flick of a switch when we really don’t have any control over it.” She pauses again. Korra thinks she sees tears at the corners of her eyes, but if any were forming, they’re quickly blinked away.

“I know I probably don’t tell my family enough or act like it, but I genuinely appreciate everything they’ve done for me ever since I was eight and cast aside by my own parents like I meant nothing to them. I love all of the Beifongs, and I don’t know what I’d do without them. They’re my family.”

Kuvira goes to drink some more juice, but then remembers that she drank it all and has to return to the bar to get more. She pouts like someone’s kicked her puppy and sees the bar packed. Korra’s retrieves two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and silently passes one to her. It won’t give her the buzz or delicious satisfaction she craves so much, but it’ll do.

The two give each other an understanding look and clink their glasses together, sipping the bubbly, refreshing drink. Korra sighs happily, smiling and leans back in her seat. Kuvira is leaning on the table, staring past Korra, but then looks into her eyes again.

“I know I give you a lot of shit, Korra, but I really am happy you and Asami found each other. My gut says you two will be together for the long run so maybe attending these functions won’t be as bad with two bad ass women like me by my side in addition to my family.

“You and me?” She gestures in between them. “We make a damn good friend duo. That’s what Opal saw between us originally, a reflection that is both the same and different. We weren’t ever meant to be a romantic couple, but fucking great friends. That’s how it’s supposed to be, and I’ll always have your back as well as Asami’s. I’m honored to call you one of my best friends and an important friend in helping you figure out that Salami has the hots for you.” _Kuvira’s being very nice and soft and open, but did she really have to word that last part like that?_

“You’re a fucking great friend too, V.” Korra stretches her arms wide for a hug, letting Kuvira decide if she wants it or not. Surprisingly, Kuvira accepts it without any hesitation. “Now see? It’s not that hard to hug someone you care about. You can’t give a mushy speech like that and not expect me to want a hug.” Korra expects a smack or a shove from her teasing, but one never comes. Instead, a soft whisper comes.

“I-I’m really glad Opal was too friendly for her own good and wiggled herself into your life, Korr.”

Kuvira breaks away after a few moments, much longer than Korra would’ve thought she’d allow them to hug even if she voluntarily accepted it. But instead of pulling completely apart, Kuvira keeps Korra only an arm’s length away, hands on her shoulders, and looks directly in her eyes.

“The Beifongs were in the Bullpen for so long because we were defending and supporting you and the Satos. Word got around quick about Asami so like how the Satos have stood in solidarity with us about everything, we’re standing in solidarity with them.”

Korra’s at a loss for words at the confession, everything clicking together about Kuvira’s words. “You didn’t do anything that will get you punished or anything did you?”

“Please, we’re Grand Lotuses. We’re nothing but professional with a hint of bite.”

“I meant _you_ , V.”

Kuvira just laughs and throws her head back, returning to her regular self. “Nothing you need to worry your ugly face about. The Beifongs and I are fine as will the Satos and you if we have anything to say about it. No blood was shed and no fists were thrown, but some very conservative chauvinists and pigs got their feelings hurt by my very _proper_ warnings as well as my mom’s, my dad’s, and Lin’s. Damn, my cranky grandma may have even thrown in a few things.”

After a quick pat on the shoulders, Kuvira heads to the bar for another drink and leaves Korra alone at the table, left to her own thoughts about what exactly happened in the Bullpen and through word of mouth. She sees Kuvira waiting patiently at the bar, but even with the distance, she sees the menacing glare she throws at some old, portly man that makes her laugh. _Never change, Kuvira._

She never would’ve expected such a heartfelt conversation with Kuvira. She has her soft spots, but rarely do they ever come out let alone in that extent. Whether Kuvira wants to be soft or a hard ass when she returns, at least she has a friend by her side until Asami returns now. That is until she hears Opal’s voice from behind, making her twist to see her, Bolin, and Mako approaching the table.

They make small talk about the Bullpen first, but Opal won’t divulge any details either besides saying with a sly smile, “Everything’s taken care of, sweetie. We can’t change their attitudes in an hour, but we use every ounce of our power to influence how they treat you.” Then she diverts it to actual business talk and the dry stuff.

The conversation eventually changes to how Bolin and Mako mingled for a little bit with the socialites before deciding to hang out outside and in the lobby since they couldn’t find Korra. Korra finally fixes that problem by getting both of their numbers. She’s doing that when Kuvira, with a new drink in hand, comes up to Mako’s free side. She didn’t think much of Mako when he originally appeared, but now that she thinks about it, why is he here?

That becomes obvious when he wraps an arm around her waist and murmurs something in her ear. Korra’s jaw drops. _Spirits! The dress, hair down and loose, the soft and kind of sappy Kuvira, the secrecy about everything. What I saw at the bowling alley wasn’t nothing at all! She’s attracted to Mako!_

More of Kuvira’s statements run through her mind, all with multiple meanings.

_“I’ve felt a lot of heat tonight especially for my choices and actions.”_

_“If anything, I believe being bisexual is worse in the Society…_ _people have difficulty understanding how an individual can be romantically and sexually attracted to men and women and think it’s like a flick of a switch when we really don’t have any control over it.”_

A hard punch to the shoulder rouses Korra from her thoughts.

“You can’t tell Sato’s bi, but you immediately see a man wrap his arm around my waist and think I’m into him?” she growls lowly in her ear, but there’s a slight falter in it. “He’s here as my guest as a favor to Opal for Bolin!”

Korra doesn’t respond as she rubs the spot Kuvira abused. Kuvira can deny it all she wants, but there is a faded tint of pink on her light skin that most definitely isn’t from embarrassment.

Although Korra thinks about how she’s going to tease her, she gives Kuvira a gentle smile and says, “If you need to talk about anything, I’m here for you, V. Always.” _I’ll tease her another time. It’s what friends do, and I’ll do it out of love whether it’s with a man or a woman._

The rest of the Beifongs eventually find them congregated and introduce themselves to Korra. Su and Sr. encourage Opal and Kuvira to mingle and socialize with people with an extra emphasis to be courteous and professional towards Kuvira. Kuvira grumbles a little, but says individual goodbyes to her and the brothers. With Mako, she lingers a little longer, and she swears there’s a little moment between them.

Before Kuvira goes off, she unexpectedly pulls Su and Sr. into a hug. Based on their faces, they’re shocked, but after a millisecond, their expressions turn warm and happy. They whisper something to one another then Kuvira gives them all a mock salute.

Seeing Lin Beifong out of the classroom is a treat. However, she looks the same because Korra’s pretty sure the grey pants suit she’s in is one she’s seen before. The only thing really different is that her expression is _slightly_ less stiff and her hair’s styled differently.

“I had a feeling I’d be seeing you here,” Beifong says and shakes Korra’s hand once again.

“You did?”

“My detective skills must be failing me in my old age because I can’t believe I didn’t see it earlier in hindsight,” she scoffs and glances at Bolin and Mako. “Maybe if you listened in class more and didn’t stare at Asami for three hours a week, maybe you would’ve noticed me watching you two.”

Korra’s face burns up, but knows that if it wasn’t for her, she might not be standing here right now and be where she is right now with Asami in their relationship. “Asami told me about the exchange between you two. I can’t thank you enough for listening to her and pairing us up together on the law brief. Thank you, Professor.”

Lin hums approvingly with a tiny grin. “You’re welcome, Korra. Please, call me Lin from now on. For the record, you may have been a pain in my ass sometimes, but you were assessing and analyzing the situation which is the whole point of my class. I respect that in my students and everyone else who possesses and displays those skills. The world’s not always black and white, and it would serve the whole world better if humans truly understood that concept.”

Once the rest of the Beifongs leave, only Korra and the brothers remain. They make more small talk about their personal lives and adventures outside of their little group. Korra doesn’t bring up or ask about the meaning behind Mako and Kuvira because she doesn’t want to be rude or overstep. Like the Satos when they originally defended Kuvira and the Beifongs when word of her apparent bisexuality came out, Korra will not ask prying questions out of respect for both of them.

In the middle of one of their conversations, the doors that lead out to the outside area catch her eye. She excuses herself from the brothers and heads that way, slipping past the dolled-up socialites. She sees no one else outside admiring Harmony Tower in all its glory and quickly sees why.

Hiroshi was right.

Snow is falling on Republic City, producing a healthy coating on the flooring out there. It’s a few inches at best and coming down at a steady rate, but Korra figures a majority of the Society’s members are prudish with a little bad weather ruining their superficial facades and expensive vehicles. For Korra, it’s nothing.

She glances back at the celebration to see no one paying any attention to her. She pulls open a door and is welcomed by a familiar chill through her body and delicate snowflakes landing in her hair, quickly melting but being replaced with new ones.

Stepping over the threshold, Korra closes the door behind her and escapes into the snow alone to admire Harmony Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the Beifongs have made their presence known. Be honest with me, did Kuvira, Lin, or the Beifongs in general make anyone tear up, cry, or feel some sort of emotion? I know some people won't understand potential (?) Kuvira x Mako (what's happening is up to your interpretation for now), but I felt like this development had to occur to show another perspective about bisexuality especially in the context of Kuvira and the Society. Keep in mind what Kuvira's said all around.
> 
> Random non-Beifong thought, what the hell's Korra going to do in the snow?
> 
> Penultimate chapter next since I did in fact decide to split up the original Chapter 27 for more depth and feels!
> 
> Tumblr:mysky27


	28. Light in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 24, 2021 1:40PM EST
> 
> 🛑Warning: some stronger, potentially offensive language used in reference to/against the LGBTQ community🛑
> 
> I apologize for the unplannned second Maintenance Day, but I wanted to have the major edits done to the final chapter before I posted this one. Hope it's worth the delay 🥰

Korra remembers seeing Harmony Tower for the first time in person many years ago. She thought how beautiful and hopeful it was, a symbol of greatness. For Republic City inhabitants, it is their normal, the magical experience of it fading away with their daily commutes and living within minutes of it.

But for a young woman who grew up in the South, it was like a beacon, a spider moth drawn to a flame. Seeing Harmony Tower took her breath away, washing away all her worries as she stood before it. She was certain others feasting their sights on the landmark for the first time experienced the same thing. She was certain that those experiencing times of turmoil and uncertainty would come to see Harmony Tower for a little reprieve from life, filling with hope that better things were on the horizon.

On this late-night viewing Harmony Tower once more, it still takes her breath away. The snow collecting on its infrastructure complements its golden glow in the dark. Those golden rays bounce off the pure snow, illuminating the environment around her brighter, enhancing its natural beauty.

Those in the confines of the banquet hall are missing this opportunity. They’re engaged in exaggerating their own greatness and accomplishments, flaunting how much wealth they have in their bank accounts, and abhorring those who do not meet their antiquated values and beliefs. All of that is more important to them because they’re too blinded by their own pride.

Korra knows there are some exceptions in there.

Potentially some families she hasn’t met or are too scared to speak up due to rank and stringent principles.

Varrick and Zhu Li.

The Beifongs.

The Satos.

She remembers something that Kuvira had told her months ago. _“The point is that the Society will never detach from the old ways…it’s reality, Korr.”_

They say it only takes a snowflake to start an avalanche. She tilts her head back to look at the top of Harmony Tower, snowflakes sticking to her face and in her hair. If what Kuvira said was accurate, the Beifongs may have already started the avalanche and now the Satos may be building onto it.

Her eyelids flutter shut. She breathes in deeply through her nose then exhales out her mouth, warm air escaping her lungs and becoming one with the environment surrounding her. Her eyes open again and blink slowly through the falling snow.

She’s never seen Harmony Tower from this vantage point, this point in the night, covered in a healthy coating of fresh snow. It’s like she’s taking it in for the first time again, a sight only a few lucky souls are privileged to see and truly appreciate it.

It is the light in the dark.

She rests her hands against the waist high stone wall barrier of the outdoor area. For many, the icy coolness of the snow in between their fingers would quickly become unbearable, but for her, it’s comforting and familiar even in her lack of clothing.

She can hear the muffled music and conversations from inside the banquet hall, but all her attention is on Harmony Tower. She eventually tunes out the harmonious music and the muffled phony conversations, becoming lost in the familiar weather with the bonus of the incredible view.

She’s only pulled out of it when a pair of arms with two bracelets snake around her waist and pull her against a warm, familiar body smelling of jasmine and cherry blossoms.

“What’re you doing out here? I was worried for a little bit,” she murmurs into her ear, kissing the shell. “I thought you escaped until Bolin mentioned he saw you looking outside.”

“Even if everything was on fire and burning to the ground, I’d never leave you, Asami.” She leans back further into her embrace, still watching Harmony Tower. She tugs at her bottom lip, worrying she might ruin this little moment if she mentions what Kuvira and Opal confessed to, but then goes for it. “Kuvira, Opal and a few of the other Beifongs told me that they were holed up in the Bullpen since they’d arrived because they were supporting us, your family.”

Korra can feel the smile against the back of her head. “Like I’ve told you before, the Satos and Beifongs go way back. I’m actually kind of stupid for not thinking that’s what they were doing and why we hadn’t seen them. They were originally in the Bullpen for business, but word of our grand arrival spilled into there and they changed strategy. They’d gone through this before and are some of the best in business.”

“None of them were very specific about what was said or done. Do you know?”

“Let’s just say some businessfolks were on the wrong end of a prim and proper chewing out by the Beifongs. I don’t even have all the specifics, but I know how Su, Sr. and Lin can get if they’re worked up. From their body cues, I have an idea of what happened,” she whispers into her ear. “It wasn’t only us they were defending. People noticed the drastic fashion change and Kuvira with Mako hand in hand-“

“Did you know anything about that?” Korra cuts in.

“I’m just as surprised as you when I saw Kuvira with her hair loose and in a dress! Then she willingly, albeit bashfully, told me he was her guest, and admitted that they might’ve shown some light forms of affection coming in.”

“Wait, she _told_ you that? Meaning you guys talked? She told me she saw you guys enter and then as soon as she could, she ducked out of there.” Korra is still facing Harmony Tower and can’t figure out why her feet won’t turn to face Asami. Despite not seeing her, she can feel her eyebrows dip.

“Yeah, all the Beifongs and Satos had a nice talk together to discuss what they’d been doing and how people were reacting to everything. We didn’t want to keep them since they’d already been in there so long. Before Kuvira left, I told her where you were seated and said you both might enjoy the company. She tried to hide it, but I could tell the Society’s really getting to her tonight.”

“We kind of had a long, very personal talk. Actually, it was like Kuvira was…in a confessional. I’d never seen her so vulnerable or open.”

Asami hums lowly. “I heard some of the murmurs about Kuvira in the Bullpen, but like before, only with new vigor and meaning now, we supported her and the Beifongs. _They_ don’t deserve it. _She_ doesn’t deserve it. The heat’s on the Beifongs and the Satos tonight, but we’re not going to let them tear either of our families down just because of the people we’re with.”

Korra’s sure there’s more to the whole Beifongs defending the Satos and vice versa against a majority of the Society, but what she’s heard is acceptable for now. More details can be expressed later. The important thing is being here in Asami’s arms.

Snow continues to fall on them, creating a brilliant scene. Korra finally shifts in Asami’s arms to take her in with her own eyes for the first time in a while, and it’s exactly how she’d picture her if they were in the South besides the lack of proper clothing. Snowflakes are sprinkled in her black hair and her cheeks are tinted pink from the cold. She imagines she looks the same herself, but she’s much more acclimated to this type of weather.

“Are you cold?” Korra asks with a little frown and rubs her hands on her shoulders in an attempt to transfer some of her body heat. The smile Asami throws her warms up her entire being that she’s surprised the snow doesn’t melt around them.

“Not while you’re in my arms,” she responds, blowing a stream of air above them and leaving a trail of her icy breath in its wake. “I always loved doing this growing up especially when it snowed.” Korra laughs and does the same thing. They both do it together, intermixing their cold breaths in the air surrounding them.

Like Harmony Tower for Republic City citizens, seeing her breath in cold weather is nothing new to Korra and lost its appeal long ago. Doing the almost juvenile action with Asami has never felt so right to her though. Away from the Society and everyone else, it’s just them bathing in the warm glow of Harmony Tower and the crystalline snow surrounding them.

Korra finishes breathing streams into the space above them. She cranes her neck down slightly, mouth partially open enough to let cold puffs of air blow in front of her vision, but Asami is still clear as day in her sights, lit up by Harmony Tower in a soft glow.

She’s still having her fun breathing like she has ice breath and is a little kid having the best time of her life instead of the sole heir of Hiroshi Sato. The snowflakes that continuously land in her soft, dark hair and on her beautiful but lethal face accent what Asami already possesses in her arsenal, but emphasizes the innocence, the purity she has despite everything that the world, the Society expects of her.

Korra rests a chilling hand against Asami’s chillier left cheek, the side that Korra ogled at for three hours a week, stroking the porcelain skin softly. The simple touch draws Asami back to reality, smiling affectionately at her and leaning into the cool but burning touch. The hold she has around Korra tightens, and she sighs in contentment.

Their eyes lock, boring the passionate fires they both hold inside of them. Asami waits, silently telling Korra to make the first move.

“Asami,” Korra begins, licking her lips. Heart pounding in her chest, knees weak, delicate snowflakes falling between them as well as Harmony Tower’s golden glow setting the perfect scene, she opens all the chi paths in her body to let all her emotions flow free. “I love you, Asami.”

Asami’s eye soften at the proclamation and pulls Korra closer to her body and rests her forehead against Korra’s, beaming smile on her bright red lips. “I love you too, Korra.”

Barely a millisecond goes by before Korra’s lips are on Asami’s, smiling widely through their kisses. At long last, the words that have been knocking on the door only to run away at the last second have left her lips and have her feeling over the moon. She’s soaring through the clouds so high that if it wasn’t for the feeling of Asami’s soft skin and lips pressed against hers, she’d run back inside this instant and shout at the top of her lungs that Asami Sato loves her.

By the time they break apart, they’re both gasping, creating more cool clouds between them. They smile at one another, neither of them speaking. Like their initial ‘interactions’, they let their actions and bodies do the speaking, but this time, everything is transparent and understood.

They’re enjoying the moment. They’ve proclaimed their love for one another, and that is the most valuable thing both of them could ever ask for.

Korra tucks her head into Asami’s neck and plants kisses up and down the column, and she feels a shiver tear through Asami’s body. Whether that’s from the cold or the kisses, she’s not sure.

Time passes by them in each other’s arms, swaying in place peacefully with snow sprinkling over their bodies.

“Waters?” Asami murmurs after a bit. Korra mumbles into her neck to let her know she’s listening. “I’m actually kind of cold now. Fire Nation dresses aren’t exactly designed to withstand snowstorms unlike your Water Tribe dress.”

Korra can’t help but giggle at her humor as she pulls her head from her neck. Of all the things she could’ve said to break the silence. She cups both sides of her face, rubbing a little in an attempt to help warm her up. “Can’t let you get the flu again, Sato, now can I? What a way to end the year.”

Halfway to the door, they turn to one another. Korra angles her head back up and blows a strong icy breath above them. Asami copies the action, letting their breaths intermingle and roam free from the scrutiny and hardships of the world one last time.

“I love you, Asami.”

“I love you, Korra,” Asami echoes, squeezing her hand. “Can you cover your eyes for a second? I want to do one last thing before we return to the Society’s atmosphere.”

Korra doesn’t think anything of it and readily complies, bringing her hands up to her eyes. She hears movement which confuses her. She thought she’d be getting sweet kisses and caresses in a little game.

“Asami?” she calls out, but keeps her eyes covered.

“One second, love.” Faster than light, a huge smile forms on her lips at what she just called her, feeling giddy in love. _Why did I wait this long to tell her I love her? Why did she wait this long to tell me she loves me?! Was she waiting for me to make the first move? I think I’ve been in love with her for a while now. I think-gah!_

Korra’s thoughts are interrupted by a snowball hitting her face. Asami has amassed a small collection of snowballs by the section of wall right in front of Harmony Tower where they were standing and is rapidly throwing accurate strikes right in the center of her face. None of them are packed too tightly so they practically explode upon impact with her face and spray little snow clouds around her.

Asami’s infectious giggles has Korra laughing too through her snow assault. She forms some snowballs for herself in her spot and throws them at Asami. Korra does not have a good throwing arm though so they all miss by a good margin, but it doesn’t prevent them from laughing.

By the time Asami runs out of preformed ammunition, she crosses her arms and cocks her hip with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“So, you can’t hit a ball and you can’t throw a ball despite this being your element? Man, do I have to teach you everything, Waters? I’ve gotta teach you civil and criminal law, how to drive and the rules of the road, how to play Pai Sho on the legendary level of everyone else in attendance to survive _and_ how to hit and throw balls. What exactly did you do in the South if you can’t throw a snowball? I’m surprised the South hasn’t evicted you from the tribe for such a mockery of your culture.”

Korra playfully charges Asami and scoops her up in her arms, drawing more of her sweet giggles from her mouth. She kisses all the smart ass, teasing remarks right out of her mouth. Breaking away and taking a step back, Korra admires just how ethereal Asami is in the snow with Harmony Tower as her backdrop.

“For your information, I can build a pretty damn good igloo or fort that can house me and Naga.”

“How I interpret that is that we can have snow and freezing ice in our asses and crevices in a protective shelter, but if someone barges in unannounced, we’ll be unprotected because you can’t defend us or distract the intruder with snowballs,” she teases with a dark look in her eyes.

“I’ll have Naga stand watch,” she counters and leans up and leaves a trail of kisses up her neck and jaw to her ear. “I’ve got my new knife to defend us as well as the guns I always have on my person that I know you just _love_ holding onto.”

Korra can feel the smirk on her lips and she shakes her head a little. “I think I might be a little more concerned with the structural integrity of the igloo. I am an engineer after all. Do you know how many people suffocate every year because snow collapses on them and they can’t escape it?”

“You can’t just let me have one thing, can you, Sato?” Korra whines and pouts.

“You have _everything_ , baby,” she replies with a spark in her eyes and gives Korra’s bare forearms a squeeze. “I may love you and your guns, but my teasing and competitive edge is never going to stop with you, love.”

And once again, Korra feels complete and whole hearing Asami call her that and can’t prevent the goofy grin on her lips. “I love you too, and you’re the only one who I’ll allow this type of behavior from.”

“Yet another reason to love you, and I’ll find many more things to love about you moving forward,” she says tenderly and kisses the tip of her nose. “But my ass is really kind of freezing now, and I’d prefer not to get the flu again and almost die.”

Korra laughs again and gives her a quick peck. She can’t feel a difference in temperature so they’re either the same temperature or both of them have lost all feeling being out in the cold for so long.

“You’re not dying on my watch, ‘Sami,” she argues and pokes a finger in her chest with a pointed look. “You’re not professing your unconditional love for me and leaving me heartbroken and unable to drive.”

“Never, Korra.” She grabs the finger jabbing into her chest with her left hand and kisses the back of Korra’s hand. Intertwining their fingers, she turns to take in Harmony Tower for one final moment with the love of her life.

Together, side by side with the beautiful snow falling on them.

* * *

Through the double doors, the energized couple step over the threshold and leave their footprints outside to be filled with more snow in Harmony Tower’s sights. Soon enough, any evidence that they were ever out there would disappear.

However, they will always know. They will always have a special place in their hearts for the outdoor area of Harmony Tower Banquet Hall, and they will always have a special place in their hearts for this date and for this night.

Such a contrast to the pure, intimate feeling of the outside area, they are welcomed by the overly showy display of wealth and power inside. Fake words and casual business conversations blur together in Korra’s ears. It sounds almost like she’s underwater, whooshing, and having to rely on her other senses. She’s pulled out of the sensation when Asami squeezes their hands together and gently pulls her along.

Now Korra’s high on their newly professed love for one another. She’s exhilarated and feels like nothing can bring her down. She’s ready to take on the world, but she wishes they could stay outside in their little reprieve the rest of the night. Perhaps with a space heater though.

It feels like hours, but in reality, only four long yet short hours filled with a spectrum of emotions for everyone have passed.

So much has changed in four hours.

There’s bound to be more change as the night goes on.

And even more as _life_ goes on.

They’re not looking for anyone in particular, but a shout from a familiar voice rising above the collective conversations stops them in their tracks. Yasuko and Gan-Lan’s wife are in each other’s faces, and Yasuko does not look pleased at all. Korra and Asami approach with caution, their squabble becoming clearer and clearer.

“Mrs. Sato, I do not understand how you can stand here and allow Asami, your husband’s _sole_ heir, to witlessly frolic around with a woman she claims she’s courting. It is such immoral business practice and a woman being with a woman is unequivocally sinful! Do you not have any decency for the Society’s values?” If the slight slurring of her insults is any indication, she’s clearly more than tipsy.

“The Society does not holistically define _my_ life, my _husband’s_ life, or my _daughter’s_ life!” Yasuko growls lowly and viciously jabs a finger into her chest. “Do not _ever_ speak my daughter’s name in such a deplorable manner. Asami’s too remarkable to be constrained by the Society’s stale ideologies, and when her time comes, Hiroshi and I will support her and make the world see that she is leaps and bounds beyond what everyone sees her as! She is too pure and good for people like _you_.”

Out of nowhere, Hiroshi and Lau come running onto the scene trying to calm down their wives. Asami and Korra stay a few steps back, not wanting to worsen the situation, but cannot find it in themselves to leave the scene like how it is difficult to look away from a car crash.

“Mr. Sato, I’m terribly sorry for my wife. We best be going now.” Hiroshi and him nod at one another, but Hiroshi’s nod is stiff and rigid like his body. He’s clearly annoyed about what he’s overheard, his eyes narrowed at them. He begins leading Yasuko over to Asami and Korra and the Gan-Lans head the other way to diffuse the rising tension. However, the alcohol has lowered her inhibitions too much.

“Happy holidays! Have fun with your homosexual, scandalous, rotten daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Sato, just like those dishonorable Beifongs and their disorderly, promiscuous parasite!”

Asami immediately grabs both her parents’ arms and silently pleads with them to not make a big scene or do anything brash that will hurt any of them in a way that truly matters. Yasuko’s eye twitches and her nostrils flare, seemingly trying to calm herself down. Hiroshi, on the other hand, shakes Asami’s hold on him off and holds his hands up at Asami and Yasuko, communicating he won’t start a physical altercation or let his temper get the best of him.

He turns around and sees Lau grimacing uncomfortably and his wife looking smug a few feet away. He takes large, slow, methodical steps towards them, giving them the privilege to see how much taller and wider he is compared to Lau. He remains a respectable distance from them, but holds himself in a way that tells outsiders not to mess with him.

“Lau, we’re grown men, and there’s no reason to fight about this little _misunderstanding_ ,” he says casually with a bite and places a hand on his shoulder. “We’re competitors in business. We’re both a part of the Society where brothers and sisters from all industries come together to form relationships that transcend generational bonds.

“But you, your wife, your entire _family_ , need to remember your place. The Gan-Lans are well below the Satos and Beifongs in the Society because of how poorly you craft your products, treat your employees, cater to your customers, and your questionable involvement in everyday society. It’s a mystery why the Council has not removed the Gan-Lans from the Society.” Hiroshi steps closer and begins adjusting Lau’s suit like it’s disheveled, frightening Lau more while his wife is staring daggers at him, but intelligently keeping her mouth shut.

“The truly dishonorable and discreditable action is being appalled by the LGBTQ community and express your ignominious opinions in your body language and verbally. I-“ He’s cut off by the phony laugh of Lau’s wife. He glares at her, daring her to speak, but she does anyway, forcing him to step away a little from Lau.

“Please, Hiroshi, you grew up in the Society and ruined any chances of your family ever reaching peak status like the olden days when you didn’t induce Yasuko into bearing you more children and more importantly, a son to carry on your name. Hiroshi and Sato will be no more because of how you raised your homosexual daughter. _You_ have brought shame to the Sato name.”

Asami and Yasuko grab Hiroshi’s arms, but he once again shakes them off, a little more briskly this time. Korra’s internally grimacing, not really sure what to do, eyes looking between everyone. What to do if a physical fight broke out in the Society was not a part of any briefings. For some strange reason, no one seems to be gawking at them, but maybe they’re already stirring the pot with more misconstrued rumors.

Hiroshi’s face is becoming deep red with rage, fists clenched by his sides. He turns his attention back to Lau who is visibly shaking now. He towers over Lau, only inches between them.

“You just stand here and allow your wife to belittle me, my wife, and my daughter?” He’s so infuriated, spit flies on Lau’s face. “I don’t care what the circumstances are, but when you disrespect me, my wife, and my daughter – our one and _only_ child like she’s worthless just because of who she is in a relationship with – there may be _severe_ consequences if that line is crossed once more.” Hiroshi grips the lapels of his jacket and pulls his ear towards his mouth. Whatever he says has Lau shuddering. Hiroshi pushes him away, puts on his most polite face and straightens out Lau’s suit like he didn’t just threaten him. “I wish you the best and happiest of holidays to the whole Gan-Lan family.”

Lau grabs his wife and scampers out of the Satos sights with his coattails caught between his legs. Hopefully, he’s off to grab whatever other family he has to avoid being at the wrong end of any of the Satos.

Hiroshi straightens himself out and proudly walks over to Yasuko, Asami, and Korra and pulls them all into a warm, protective hug.

“Yasuko and I have both of you girls,” he says and kisses both of them on the top of their heads. “We’ll notify the Beifongs about her disgusting comment about their family and Kuvira and make sure they don’t go on a rampage. As much as the Gan-Lans deserve to be at the physical end of the Beifong ire, this is neither the place nor the time.”

“The lovely Sato family and Korra Waters!” Varrick interrupts and saunters over to them with Zhu Li by his side. The bottle of expensive champagne in his hands is not missed by anyone. “I couldn’t help, but observe the interaction with the Gan-Lans you had unlike many of the elitists here. About time someone straightens them out. Atta job, Hiroshi and Yasuko!” Varrick takes both of their hands in his and shakes them very enthusiastically.

“Now that the first fight – albeit most polite and professional fight I’ve ever witnessed – has broken out, it’s now a party! Happy holidays!” Off goes the cork with a loud pop to who knows where and champagne is spilling all over Varrick and the floor. “Zhu Li, do the thing!”

None of them can know if the night will truly get better or worse, but for now, laughing and watching Varrick and Zhu Li is exactly what they need.

It’s a portion of their light in the darkness in the confines of the Society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally said those three little words! How was it? Live up to expectations? 
> 
> Apparently, the Gan-Lans have a death wish from the Beifongs and Satos?
> 
> All good feels and fluff for the finale? What do you think will happen in the finale?
> 
> I'm seriously starting to cry 😭😭😭
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27


	29. Happy Holidays, Here's to Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted and Completed: January 25, 2021 2:32PM EST
> 
> This is it everyone. I'm going to start crying now. My baby is complete 😭😭😭
> 
> End of Part V: This is Asami Sato (Chapters 22-29)

_Let the darkness lead us into the light_  
_Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise_  
_Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_  
_One touch and I ignite_  
_Like a starship speeding into the night_  
_You and I get lost in the infinite lights_  
_Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_  
_One touch and I ignite_

_~K-391 & Alan Walker_  
_Ignite (feat. Julie Bergan & Seungri)_

* * *

Asami gets a well-deserved break from the elitists as well as her parents. Instead of going back to their original table, they sneak off to a vacant table far away from there and take turns feeding each other samples of the food they’ve gathered from the buffet for a snack. It’s not that they don’t want to spend time with them, but they want to revel in their private moment from outside for a little bit.

The Gan-Lans kind of ruined the moment, but Yasuko and Hiroshi saved the day along with Varrick and his antics while they all shared some champagne.

They can hear the whispers and animosity about seeing their little shows of affection for one another. They can feel and see the double takes directed at them. Little pecks on the cheeks, leaning much too close together and brushing against one another much too often to be considered friends for those who aren’t privy to one of the hottest topics of the night.

They ignore all of it and enjoy their private moments in the extravagant hall.

“You’re right, ‘Sami,” Korra moans and scoops up another bite of the delicious chocolate tart that practically melts on her tongue. “This is to die for even without the ice cream. How come there isn’t ice cream anyway? Too snobby for ice cream at a formal event like this? I can just imagine you as a little girl in a frilly dress trying this for the first time and then gobbling it down with your mean sweet tooth. How come your chef doesn’t make it like this?”

“Because my entire family would gain a few hundred pounds then.” She consumes another piece herself and washes it down with a bit of champagne. Korra’s busy relishing in the dessert and doesn’t notice Asami closing in on her ear, hot breath caressing it. “If we weren’t at a Society event right now, do you know what I’d be doing, watching you eat my favorite dessert?” she asks in a sultry voice, making Korra’s breath hitch.

“Wh-what?” Korra begins having flashbacks.

“Oh, I think you can guess, baby. I know you can be a little dense sometimes, but think really hard about the many instances where we’ve eaten at a table together,” she reminds lowly and to emphasize the point, runs a hand up and down Korra’s covered thigh, hidden by the fabric of the tablecloth. Korra gulps, face flushing and remembering. “The heat rising off your cheeks suggests you remember now. You’re always hungry and down for anything, aren’t you? Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer sometime in public.”

Saying her peace, Asami withdraws from Korra’s ear and resumes eating like she didn’t just suggest to her that she wants to have sex in public in the future. Korra can’t be sure if she’s playing dirty or speaking nothing but the truth.

Jaw practically on the floor, she scans the room, but no one appears to have heard her insinuation. While they have stared and whispered, no one has dared to approach them as if they have a protective shield surrounding them. Likely, that protective shield is the forces that the Beifongs can and will be if they’re crossed as well as Hiroshi and Yasuko.

“Love, you should finish your chocolate tart before I finish mine or else, I may steal it.”

“You’re mean!” she whines and fists her hands on the tabletop. “You can’t keep doing and saying things like that!”

Asami continues eating, but sends a seductive wink her way with a sly smirk. It’s all too familiar to when Korra secretly watched her in Beifong’s class and what has become a trademark move of hers.

“But you love me and all my teasing.”

Korra melts and lovingly smiles at her. “Yeah, I do love you and your dirty mouth.”

* * *

Together in the Bullpen, three generations of Beifongs and two generations of Satos, they are unstoppable as a united front. Being Grand Lotuses and some of the best in their respective fields, they dare anyone to continuously talk down on them when they have power many of them can only dream of holding.

All of the Beifongs and Satos have lethal glowers that get thrown around a bit. Between them passionately standing up for one another for both their family names as well as Asami and Kuvira’s sexual orientations, some families begin to retreat and move on to other hot topics.

It is the natural cycle of business, but there is no doubt that someone will stir up trouble again with the Beifongs or Satos, holding onto every little potentially damaging detail of their lives to make themselves look better.

Through it all, the Beifongs and Satos will be there for one another.

“Your daughter’s got guts, Hiroshi. I’ll give her that,” Lin comments from across the table. “She ever tell you what she did in my class?”

“Make you look bad in front of everyone?” Sr., Su, and Yasuko laugh under their breaths and Lin rolls her eyes. “But no, I do not. What did my daughter do now?”

Lin just smirks and sips her drink. “I think that’s up to her to reveal if and/or when she’s ready.”

Hiroshi grumbles, but respects it. Asami’s always been like that. Lin’s the evil one to bring it up and make him curious. Watching Asami and the younger Beifongs, he sees Asami sandwiched in between Opal and Kuvira on a lounge couch, laughing about something the twins have said. Sure, Asami knows the younger Beifongs, but she doesn’t truly _know_ the younger Beifongs like he and Yasuko know the elder Beifongs.

“Did she ever tell you what she tried doing to Sr. and I when we went to go check out on our girls during their drunken night?” Su pipes in and makes a noise at Lin. “Lin, you bring up topics that aren’t personal that you can divulge so you don’t send his blood pressure through the roof. He’s an old man now.”

“Hey!”

“You’re not old, sweetie,” Yasuko consoles and rubs his back, kissing his cheek. “You’re sophisticated, and you’re getting wiser by the year with all that knowledge in your brain, passing all of it to me and Asami. Even if you do have salt and pepper hair now, but that makes you look all the more dignified and handsomer in my eyes.”

“You never comment on a man’s hair, Yasuko!” he scolds his wife and looks over at the only other male at the table. “Bataar, are you going to back me up here about my wife’s comment about my hair?”

“We’ve both got a full head of hair, no thinning in sight, and can grow nice beards so be thankful for that. I’m really just here for the free food and the alcohol.” That earns him a smack on the thigh from Su. “Sweetie, you know I’m here because I love you and love collaborating with you on all our personal and professional endeavors!”

Su rolls her eyes a little then pats his shoulder with a cheek kiss. “Speaking of alcohol, Asami tried attacking or distracting me and Bataar with an empty bottle of alcohol that night. Not her smartest self-defense move, but given Kuvira punched her and she was willing to lay her life down on the line for our girls’ apartment in the middle of the night, I’ll let it pass.”

He glances back at Asami who now has her arms around Kuvira and Opal, shocking him. He never thought he’d see the day where she would act so casually with any of the Beifongs of her generation. But the sight and hearing her so passionately defending the Beifong name and Kuvira earlier and seeing her grinning with Kuvira and Opal now is perfect to him.

He knows Su was kidding earlier, but she’s right. He, as well as the other four around him, are getting older. Spirits know Toph still gets around relatively well for her age, but her days are dwindling and soon it will be Lin, Su, and Sr. at the top of the Beifong family.

And someday, they as well as him and Yasuko will have passed on too.

Maybe it isn’t the idea that each generation has to be close on top of knowing the elder generations that make him worry about Asami and the Society, wishing and praying that she and the younger Beifongs would get closer voluntarily to conform with the standards of the Society.

After all, that and many other principles had been pounded into his head growing up and almost forced upon him.

No, it’s the idea that one day – in the hopefully very distant future – she wouldn’t have someone on the inside to turn to, someone to support her through the hardships that genuinely understands the atmosphere of the Society through years of experience. The idea that she wouldn’t have someone who knows what she’s like when all business is pushed aside and she is being completely real with those around her.

That is what truly terrifies him.

He knows she’s more than capable of taking care of herself, but just imagining his baby girl being injured and all alone rips his heartstrings apart

But watching Asami interact seamlessly on both a professional and an authentic personal level with all of the Beifongs of her generation fills his heart with pride and immense hope. The upcoming generation of Sato and Beifong will bring change to the Society that his generation as well as previous ones have either never fought for or never had enough support and open-minded thinkers for.

Asami with the Beifongs by her side will accomplish that. There is not a doubt in his mind that if anyone can achieve it, it will be his daughter with her friends.

“The next generation of Sato and Beifong will be the strongest yet, Hiroshi. It took a little longer than you’d hoped, but just look at her,” Yasuko whispers into his ear, squeezing his thigh. Hiroshi doesn’t respond, but keeps watching Asami the most open he’s ever seen her at an event with anyone.

“I know I always mention and sometimes joke about the generational bond being important, but it’s not the most important thing and why I never really pushed her. So long as Asami’s happy, I’m happy.”

Yasuko is quiet, but then leans against him and sighs with a little smile. “They weren’t very discreet about their loving statements for one another while Varrick went on a rant. About damn time they said ‘I love you’ to each other.”

Hiroshi wraps a hand around her waist and kisses the top of her head. “She’s healthy and truly happy. It’s all we ever wanted since before we even had her. I love Asami, and I couldn’t have picked a better partner for her in life than Korra if I tried.”

* * *

Ten has arrived and called for another break for Asami. How does she decide to spend it?

Korra rests her head against her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat with her eyes closed. Soft string music plays over the speakers, but what Korra hears and feels is Asami humming to the tune, vibrating through her chest, soothing her in a way she didn’t know she ever needed. It’s so calming that she feels she may be lulled asleep like a baby as they sway gently on the dance floor for all to see and observe.

“I wish we could go back outside and play in the snow,” Asami comments, looking out the large windows and seeing the snow fall. “It’s still snowing and creating such a beautiful scene with Harmony Tower.”

Korra’s not in a position to look out the windows without leaving Asami’s arms, but she gazes up at Asami who is still looking out the windows. “It certainly is ethereal.”

Asami peeks down and sees that all of Korra’s attention is on her and not the snowy scene right outside. Through a blushing smile, tingles shoot through her entire being and she presses a gentle kiss against the side of Korra’s head.

Over Asami’s shoulder, a table of elderly male elitists are huddled together, eyeing them suspiciously with their tumblers of alcohol. One man who looks like he’s about to keel over has the audacity to point at them and gives Korra the dirtiest look on his haggard, sunken face.

“Calm down, love,” Asami whispers into her ear and rubs her hands up and down her back. “Who is it?”

“A cluster of old gaffers shooting daggers at your back,” she growls and digs her fingers into Asami’s shoulders to stop herself from marching over there and shoving her feet up their asses. “Ugh, an old wolf-bat has sauntered up to them now, acting like she and those men are better than us.”

A sound that Korra can’t decipher escapes Asami. The soft string melodies morph into a tranquil and slow piano ballad. Asami guides Korra’s head to her shoulder, but doesn’t resume humming like before, letting the piano tune set their fluid dancing.

“When I was in middle school gym class, we had a week of formal dancing lessons. I didn’t realize I was bisexual at the time, but I was dancing with a cute boy from some sports team. I was looking over his shoulder when I caught the eyes of another girl with dark blue eyes that were very pretty, probably Water Tribe. My mind wandered off and began fantasizing what it’d be like to dance in her arms, but then she hissed at me,” she laughs in her ear and in combination with the ballad, warms up Korra’s heart.

“Are you sure it wasn’t me? It might’ve been me hissing at you like a tigerdillo,” she chuckles, imagining Asami eyeing up another girl only to get hissed at. Her loss. “What you do to piss her off?”

“Nothing! You know how middle school is. It was girls’ choice so I probably chose one of the many boys she had a crush on.”

“Hmm,” Korra hums skeptically, but then smirks. “It seems you have a type with women then, ‘Sami. Water Tribe women with blue eyes. Do I have to keep a watch out for you? Good thing I’m not really friends with any Water Tribe women or guys at school.”

“You know I only have eyes for you.” Asami then pulls back with her lips twisted up. “I think that you not having any real good Water Tribe friends is sadder than anything, Korra.”

“It’s all good,” she reassures and brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear, something that has become second nature to her. “I’ve got you, Kuvira, Opal, and I guess Mako and Bolin now as well as some others. The South will always be the place where I grew up and visit semi-annually and hold a special place in my heart, but you and the others are what hold the rest of my heart.”

Korra expects a kiss on the lips from her line, but receives a kiss on the forehead instead. They’ve kissed throughout the night, but maybe Asami doesn’t want to do it right out in the open on the well-lit up dance floor. Some people may be bothered or even insecure by that, but it doesn’t bother Korra. There’s been so much heat on them already. She can respect Asami’s decision and wait a little while for an addicting kiss on the lips.

Asami doesn’t speak until Korra’s returned to her favorite spot tucked underneath her chin, feeling protected and loved by an amazing woman.

“I’ve never formally danced with another woman, but I’m glad you’re my first, love.”

Korra can’t help but bury her face further into the crook of her neck with a loving smile and tighten her hold around Asami’s neck, laying a kiss at the base of her throat. “You’re my first formal dance too, and I wouldn’t want it any other way, ‘Sami.”

Asami doesn’t respond, but scratches the back of Korra’s head in that special spot that has her softly moaning in pleasure. If Asami keeps that up, Korra is in real danger of falling asleep standing up.

Being in Asami’s arms, being caressed in all the right places, just being in the presence of Asami still has her thinking this is all a dream.

As the piano ballad ends, a soft percussion and string composition begins, but this one has a romantic tone to it. Korra thinks it’s another slow song, but is pleasantly surprised when it becomes a little faster. The melody begins soft and reaches crescendos only to wane off back to the gentle melody. Simultaneously, it sounds melancholy and happy, signaling the end of one adventure, but a new one is ready to take its place.

Korra is so enthralled by the lovely tune that she’s mildly surprised when Asami unexpectedly spins them around. Now Korra’s back is facing the old generation, and Asami’s face is crystal clear for them. All she receives is a kind smile from the woman who lays another kiss upon her forehead.

“I have a scenario for you, Waters.”

Korra raises an eyebrow. “A scenario?” She hums. “Alright, game on, Sato.”

Asami inches her face closer to Korra, warm breath fanning over her. “Sato and Waters have spent the last several hours socializing with some of the most prominent families in the world. Many of those families are not okay with them being in a romantic relationship. But you know what? Sato doesn’t give a shit about their ancient opinions about parts of her personal life that have no bearing on their livelihood and wants Waters to kiss the hell out of her lips.”

Korra hears the music entering a crescendo. Asami’s hands are around her waist, her own hands are wrapped around Asami’s bare shoulders. Though Asami towers over her several inches usually and is only taller now in her heels, she feels the shift in power.

She knows it’s not necessary, but her eyes flicker down to the red lips that will forever taunt her, silently asking permission to taste the vanilla bean, to offer her lips to hers.

The little nod is all she needs for acceptance.

Their lips connect as the crescendo hits its peak; sparks fly in between them, electrifying both their bodies. Korra tenderly strokes the left side of her face which earns her a soft moan into their deep kiss and being pulled closer. The taste of vanilla bean, champagne, and chocolate tart overwhelms the heat of the glares she feels against her back. As much as she wants to throw a middle finger to them, she doesn’t. Instead, she wraps her hand around Asami’s back, lightly scratching the exposed skin.

As much as she loved their kisses after declaring their love for one another out in the snow, she loves this one just as much. She loves all their kisses, but being the only one allowed to kiss Asami in a room full of high society members and tell them to fuck off and mind their own business with a relatively tame kiss is empowering.

They’re lost in the moment until the need for air becomes unbearable, panting slightly with their foreheads pressed together. For a few seconds, they look into each other’s eyes. Green meeting blue. Blue meeting green. That is until green look over Korra’s shoulder at the occupied table.

Green become dark with rage.

An almost primal growl leaves her lips.

With no warning, she sloppily smashes their lips together, hands pulling Korra impossibly closer to her in a stumble. Of all their displays of affection this evening, this is the most blatant, in their faces show of their relationship.

By the time they retreat, Korra is gasping for breath as is Asami. Dark eyes glance over her shoulder once more, narrowing and throwing a lethal stare again, daring them to insult them in any way.

“You just _love_ staking your claim on me, don’t ya?” Korra smirks and gets a playful shove in the shoulder. “I think it’ll be pretty obvious you’re into women after that little show, and you don’t give a damn about what they think.”

“Are you so sure about that? I had my foot in between your legs for an entire dinner and you weren’t so sure.”

“Touché,” she laughs and realizes they’ve stopped dancing to the music that sounds like it’s entering its final crescendo. “What now? Continue dancing or wanna shove it in their faces some more? I’m up for either.”

“Honestly, with them scrutinizing us like they have nothing better to do, I’m kind of all danced out for now. I wouldn’t mind revisiting this later though. And as much as I’d love to shove it in their faces some more, I’m a professional and won’t push them too far for one night.”

“A professional kisser? I’d agree with that.”

She giggles and brings a hand up to her mouth. “Shut up, how about we get a drink and see if we can find one of the other couples before my parents whisk me away again for what I hope will be the last time for the night?

“Sounds perfect.”

And the two leave the dance floor hand in hand to four little notes.

* * *

The friends/couples play a few rounds of Pai Sho at the boards that are set up as the night really sets in. Korra once again loses in their round robin matches and nearly has a meltdown when Kuvira bests her faster than anyone else and cackles so hard she has to hold her stomach and wipe a tear from her eye. Kuvira heckles Asami, and Asami rolls her eyes, saying she only beat Korra quicker than she did because she was going easy on her which makes Korra pout and cross her arms.

“Don’t pout, my love,” Asami coos from her side and throws her arm over her shoulders. “I still love you even if you can’t throw snowballs or play Pai Sho for shit.” She leans over and cups her hand over Korra’s ear to prevent the others from hearing. “I think I know a way to incentivize you to learn the ways of Pai Sho.”

“Spirits!” Bolin sniffles loudly and draws Korra and Asami out of their bubble. Bolin’s nearly in tears, Opal’s hands up are covering her mouth and looks ready to bounce out of her seat, and Mako and Kuvira are leaning back with lazy smiles on their lips. “You two love each other?”

It slipped past them that no one else knows what happened outside. Neither of them had mentioned it earlier in their conversations because it didn’t come up.

They weren’t planning to hide it or anything, they’re not ashamed in the least. Now that their love is out in the open between them, it’s so natural for them saying loving statements to one another without even remembering that some people aren’t aware they said those three little words.

Surrounded by their friends, the two smile and respond with, “Yes.”

That sends Bolin and Opal into fits of happy hysterics and flying out of their seats. Bolin has Asami in a bone crushing hug and lifts her out of her seat and spins her around, sniffling loudly about how happy he is for her and all the future double dates they can go on.

Opal’s a little more put together, but there’s tears streaming down her face as she hugs Korra.

“Why are you crying, Opal? You’re going to make me cry,” Korra laughs lightly and can feel tears attempting to surface. She wipes away some of Opal’s tears. “If anyone should be crying, it’s me since Asami loves me.”

“I’m just happy everything’s turned out for the better for everyone,” she says through her tears and cups the side of Korra’s cheek. “I’m really glad we crashed into one another before school started, and you were so kind to me.”

“I think I should be thanking you, Opal. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know if any of us would be here right now.”

After some more tears and sniffles from those two, Mako and Kuvira take their turns. They’re a lot more subtle with them. Kuvira may have been soft earlier, but part of her real self has resurfaced. There’s no hug between them this time, but a punch to the shoulder though it’s much weaker than her usual ones. There is a little smile though.

“Which of you said it first?”

“Me.”

Kuvira nods a little and glances at Asami. “Honestly, kind of surprised it took either of you so long to say it. You’re perfect for one another.” Then a smirk forms on her lips and she crouches down a little, lowering her voice. “Wanna make a bet on who pops the question first?” Korra smacks her shoulder, all the blood rushing to her face, but now that Kuvira has mentioned it…Kuvira laughs under her breath.

“You’re an open book. Now I guarantee you two are in it for the long haul. Try waiting until you get out of college first, will ya? Always so eager to jump into things, Waters.”

* * *

Business talks tamper off. Some families begin leaving while others stay. The party will continue until four in the morning even with less people and less business productiveness. The remaining four hours are left for celebrations between new business relationships, new connections, new understandings, and new bonds.

The Satos and Beifongs have no obligation to stay longer, but have both decided to stay for the whole celebration and use the time to relax and celebrate. Hiroshi, Yasuko, and nearly all the Beifongs are mingling and socializing with others who align better with their personal interests, truly enjoying the rest of their evening.

Korra scans the table they’ve claimed with their drinks and snacks. Bolin’s regaling a story about one of the socialites telling him about his knack for guessing the stock market and passing tips on to him only to be interrupted by Asami saying that any attempts of hustling the stock market never work. It requires calculated, methodical strategy and diversification to avoid huge losses in the long run. Opal’s sitting next to him and supporting him with smiles and rubbing his back, interjecting when she can.

Mako and Kuvira are to her left and paying no attention to anyone else at the table, immersed in their own little conversation that has Kuvira grinning and even giggling occasionally. Korra still doesn’t understand how that works or how it happened, but if it ends up working out, she’ll support her friend and be happy for her like she’s happy for her and Asami. Since there was really never any romantic connection between the two, there’s never been bad blood between them in terms of romantic feelings. Friendship perhaps, but never romantically.

Kuvira must feel the heat of Korra’s stare because she turns slightly from Mako with a little smile, a little twinkle in her dark green eyes. She wonders if that’s the twinkle she has in her eyes when she looks at Asami.

She shakes her head, tousling her rarely loose black hair, grabs her tumbler of spiked lychee juice, and raises it.

“Alright, Waters is eyeing me kind of flirtatiously across the table. She might be trying to come on to me again. Salami, you may want to keep an eye on her and watch how much she drinks.” Korra and Asami don’t want to laugh at her tasteless joke, but can’t stop themselves and jab back that she’s one to talk while everyone raises their glasses. “Look at where we ended up. A bunch of fucking bums at a Society event, surrounded by a bunch of old hags, farts-“

“Kuvira!”

“What? I could call them worse, O!”

“Rapini, finish the damn toast!” Asami heckles playfully. “I know as well as anyone that you’re itching to slurp up that lychee juice.”

After an eye roll with a smirk, she continues, “Korra met Opal, and she set us up only for us to find out we’re better off as friends. Korra ended up crushing on Sato without even knowing if she was bi or not and went through a perilous journey to determine if she was by using Opal and my connections to the Society and Bolin and ended up looking like an idiot. Some other shit went down and brought Bolin and Mako into the physical equation and into the know about Salami’s sexuality. Four Nations Fusion, the Deathly Flu Infiltration of the Sato Estate of ’20, the highs and lows of Republic City University, and some touching, heartfelt declarations have all brought all of us here.

“One fucking semester has changed everything for us, but that change has brought balance to all of us it seems. As fucking strange as it sounds, the damn Society seems to have brought us all together. As much as the Society gets on my nerves and hates me, if this is the one good thing I get out of it besides my family, I think I’ll be able to accept all the other shit.” Kuvira smiles at everyone at the table and raises her glass up a little higher.

“Here’s to us fucking growing, a happy fucking holiday, and a happy fucking new year.”

Six glasses of various drinks clink together in the center of the table with excited cheers. Everyone takes swings of their drinks and resume their conversation as a whole, in unity.

Korra is naturally a night owl. She hates the mornings. That’s why she chooses all afternoon and night classes when possible.

She will be forever indebted to whatever spirits blessed her with that character trait and behavior.

Sitting in Harmony Tower Banquet Hall at 12:19am of a new day with the woman she loves by her side and four of their good friends is currently one of the best moments of her existence.

In a lavish, crowded room, blue eyes meet mischievous green eyes. There’s no misunderstanding between them. No secrecy. No playing around. No longing from a far, wishing and hoping the other would make the first move or even reciprocate any romantic feelings.

Asami scoots closer and leans into Korra’s body. She rests her chin atop Korra’s shoulder, smiling happily. Korra brings Asami’s left hand up and kisses her wrist, above and below the bracelets. With one look, the two recognize the emotions in their eyes.

It is their love that has been building in between them at a rate faster than either of them could have ever anticipated from their first glimpses of one another in Beifong’s class.

“I love you, Korra,” she says softly and brushes her lips to hers.

“I love you too, Asami.” She reciprocates a soft, feathery kiss to the vanilla bean and white wine tasting lips.

One hand around her shoulders, and one hand combing through her voluminous, black waves, blue eyes gaze into lovable, mischievous green eyes that are mere inches from hers instead of across the room in the front right corner.

_Thank you, Civil and Criminal Law class, for bringing us together._

_Thank you, Magma brothers, for bringing happiness to two women I can’t imagine not being in my life._

_Thank you, Beifong family, for being pains in the ass and letting me be all kinds of idiot in front of you with no judgement._

_Thank you for allowing me the highest honor and privilege to love you with all my heart and loving me back. With just one look, with just one touch, you captivated me and I will love all sides of you – compassionate friend and daughter, engineer geek, businesswoman, adrenaline junkie, playful and calculating vixen, heiress to Future Industries, and Grand Lotus of the Society._

_But most importantly, no matter what, I will always love whatever comprises you, Asami._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of our real time month-long journey with Sato and Waters, friends, and family 😭
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank every single one of you who've read One Look and I Ignite! I did not expect such a strong response or following for a story that was mostly written on a whim and completed in about 2 weeks over my winter break. More details about that are in later comments or I can tell you in your own comment if you're interested and ask.
> 
> This is not the end of them. I have a few outtakes planned already (noted below), but if there's anything else you want to see, please drop it down in a comment below. I don't know when they'll be out, but I'm not ready to leave them yet either. 
> 
> Once again, I want to thank every single one of you whether you've been here since the beginning, joined partway through, or have binged this after completion. One Look and I Ignite is the first w/w story I've ever written, and the first story I've completed in years. You're all the best ❤️ 
> 
> One last time, kudos and comments much appreciated from everyone 😊
> 
> MyskY will return to the Sato and Waters series.

**Author's Note:**

> Part I: Who is Asami Sato? (Chapters 1-6)  
> Part II: Sato’s Not Playing (Chapters 7-10)  
> Part III: Sato Barks, Bites, and Babysits (Chapters 11-16)  
> Part IV: Sato's Down (Chapters 17-21)  
> Part V: This is Asami Sato (Chapters 22-29)
> 
> PROVISIONAL OUTTAKES (As of January 25, 2021)[UPDATE: March 1, 2021]:  
> Korra Meets Opal & Kuvira [5 chapters]  
> Kuvira POV: The Society & Bullpen [4-5 chapters]  
> Asami Comes Out to Yasuko & Hiroshi [9 chapters, *will have TW]  
> Some of them/all 6 of them being college idiots over winter break?  
> Rated E: Alluded to smut scene after Chapter 16 - Kiss and Makeup?
> 
> Tumblr: mysky27 (come chat with me!)


End file.
